Midnight Guardian
by Sylvie Tarold
Summary: Traducción. Tercer año. ¿Qué pasaría si una cierta llamada telefónica llevara a tío Vernon demasiado lejos, cambiándolo todo? La verdad será revelada pero ¿qué versión creerá Harry?
1. Un verano doloroso

_**AN: **__No… no soy J.K.Rowling, Harry Potter no me pertenece, obviamente. Esta historia tampoco es mía. Es una traducción de un fantástico fic de ksomm814, por supuesto con su permiso. Así que el merito es suyo. Yo solo intento traducirla lo mejor que puedo. Si alguien se ofrece a revisarla estaré encantada._

**Capítulo 1**

**Un verano doloroso **

Por tercera vez en esa semana un niño muy delgado de pelo azabache estaba regando el jardín de su tía, Petunia Dursley, en el número 4 de Privet Drive. La mayoría de la gente no se fijaba en el adolescente que trabajaba sin importar el dolor que pudiera sentir desde el amanecer hasta al anochecer. Todos ellos sabían que solo causaba problemas.

Que equivocados que estaban.

Harry Potter no era como la mayoría de los niños de su edad. A parte de la cicatriz en su frente que tenía forma de relámpago, Harry era un estudiante del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, un colegio del que la mayoría de los muggles (gente no mágica) nunca habían oído hablar. Ninguno de ellos sabía que era un aprendiz de mago, ni tan solo que las brujas y los magos existían, por esa razón los tíos de Harry mentían sobre el colegio al que Harry iba.

Normalmente Harry estaba orgulloso de su herencia, pero no ese verano. Una semana después de haber empezado sus vacaciones de verano recibió una llamada telefónica de su amigo, Ron Weasley. Desgraciadamente, su tío Vernon contestó el teléfono. Después de gritarle durante casi una hora sobre cómo se atrevían esos "freaks" a llamar y demostrar su "anormalidad", Harry fue castigado… seriamente. Aún tenía moratones de ese castigo.

La noche después del incidente de la llamado telefónica Harry envió a su lechuza, Hedwig, a quedarse a casa de Ron. La última cosa que Harry necesitaba era hacer enfadar a Vernon aún más. Desde entonces, a Harry le daban una interminable lista de tareas y le castigaban si no estaban terminadas al anochecer.

De eso hacía tres semanas y la lista de tareas se hacía cada vez más larga.

Además de las tareas pesadas, Harry también tenía deberes y era castigado seriamente si sus tíos lo pillaban haciéndolos. Esto solo permitía que Harry los hiciera a últimas horas de la noche y primeras horas de la mañana cuando todos estaban durmiendo, tiempo que Harry necesitaba desesperadamente para descansar.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro cansado mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente con su manga. Hoy, como cada día durante la última semana hacía un calor abrasador. Su tío estaba en el trabajo mientras que su tía y su primo, Dudley, estaban fuera haciendo lo que fuera que solieran hacer durante el día. Nadie se molestaba en tener a Harry informado y a Harry realmente no le importaba. Mientras no le molestaran.

Finalmente acabó el jardín y Harry se sentó en el césped, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentarse y sacó del bolsillo del pantalón la lista de tareas. Era el atardecer y aún tenía que limpiar el garaje y hacer la cena. _Si el mundo mágico pudiera verme ahora,_ pensó amargamente.

Sabiendo que no podía esperar mucho más, Harry volvió a guardar la lista en su bolsillo y poco a poco se levantó. El garaje iba a tomar por lo menos unas horas, probablemente más considerando el dolor de sus costillas. A Harry le sorprendía con qué rapidez tres personas podían hacer que todo fuera tan difícil. Limpiar el garaje era una tarea semanal.

Harry dejó ir otro suspiro mientras poco a poco limpiaba el garaje, su pierna derecha palpitando de dolor. Estaba seguro que tío Vernon le había roto un hueso y como había sido "culpa de Harry", la atención médica era inadmisible. En el fondo Harry se empezaba a preguntar si era culpa suya. Su tío había sido estricto y duro antes, pero nunca así. ¿Cómo podía una solo llamada telefónica empujar a un hombre hasta ese extremo?

Entrando en el garaje, Harry no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos azules estaban mirando cada movimiento doloroso que hacía, queriendo más que nada correr hasta el niño y decirle todo, pero sabía que necesitaba ser paciente. Este chico no era nada más que un esclavo y tarde o temprano necesitaría ayuda. De eso no cabía duda.

Como cada noche, Harry sirvió la cena para su "familia" y salió afuera para comer un sándwich que había echo para él. Sabía perfectamente que no debía esperar las sobras, especialmente con Dudley comiendo como comía. A pesar de su _dieta_, Dudley aún estaba tan gordo como siempre y no parecía que fuera a perder peso pront_o._

Tumbándose en el césped y mirando las estrellas, Harry se dijo a si mismo que podría ser peor. Sabía que pasaría un mal rato explicando las lesiones. ¿Cuánta gente creería la excusa de "me he caído por las escaleras"?

Harry estaba a punto de morder su sándwich cuando sintió que estaba siendo observado. Ignorando el dolor y sus músculos doloridos, Harry se sentó y miró alrededor. Estaba a punto de apresurarse hacia el interior de la casa cuando el sonido de un animal gimoteando en los arbustos llamó su atención.

Poco a poco y con cuidado, Harry se acercó a los arbustos y se arrodilló. Su cabeza le decía que dejara a la posible peligrosa criatura pero algo en su corazón le decía que ayudara al animal. Necesitaba ayudar a ese animal.

Empujando los arbustos Harry miró hacia abajo y se encontró con un gran perro negro tumbado que lo miraba con unos ojos azules y expresión de dolor. El perro dejó ir otro gemido pero no se movió. _Un comportamiento extraño para un perro._

- Eh… hola – dijo Harry nervioso. – ¿Te has perdido? - _Una pregunt_a _estúpida, Harry, muy estúpida._ Realmente no sabía que hacer o decir a un perro perdido. Moviéndose a una posición más cómoda, Harry partió su sándwich por la mitad y ofreció una parte al perro. – Es pollo – dijo suavemente – a los perros les gusta el pollo¿verdad?

El perro finalmente se movió. Harry miraba como el perro poco a poco tomaba el trozo de comida que le ofrecía y comía. Comiendo su propia porción, Harry vigiló al perro el cual su mirada se mantenía en Harry todo el tiempo. Harry no sabía si el perro estaba intentando averiguar algo o si se estaba debatiendo entre comerlo o no.

Después del tercer mordisco Harry no lo soportó más. – Sabes, esto sería más fácil si no me miraras así - dijo sinceramente. – Sé que tienes hambre pero esto es todo lo que voy a tener para cenar. Puedo intentar traer más comida para ti después de que se hayan ido a la cama pero mi tío no puede saber de ti. ¿Hecho?

El perro se arrastró hacia delante y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Harry, miró hacia arriba con "ojos de perrito" que hicieron que Harry hiciera un gemido de frustración. No tenía fuerzas para pelearse con un perro esa noche.

- Mira, lo siento, - dijo sinceramente – pero mi tío… realmente no sé qué le pasa. Está tan enfadado este verano. Yo puedo aguantarlo, pero odiaría que dejara ir su cólera con otra persona.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Harry empezó a acariciar al perro. Aunque justo acabara de conocer al perro había una extraña familiaridad que Harry no podía ignorar. No sabía porqué se sentía esto ahora y no antes pero en ese momento a Harry no le importaba en absoluto. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y en ese momento este perro era el único dispuesto a escuchar.

- A veces me pregunto si mi vida fue maldecida la noche en que Voldemort no pudo matarme. – Dijo de repente – Cada año es más y más difícil. Viví en un armario debajo de las escaleras durante diez años, descubrí que soy… eh… diferente, y voy a una escuela donde acabo luchando por mi vida cada año. Quiero decir¿cuántas veces puede Voldemort intentar volver?

El perro miró hacia arriba a Harry con sorpresa pero Harry estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos para notarlo. – Creo que es culpa mía – Harry continuó. – Fui yo quien fue a buscar la piedra y fui yo quien fue a la Cámara Secreta por mi cuenta. Creo que sentía que tenía que ser yo quien le detuviera. Él mató a mis padres. Él es la razón por la que estoy atrapado aquí… con ellos.

Harry dejó ir un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza lentamente. – Esto es muy triste. – dijo más para sí que para el perro. – No tendría que sentir lástima por mí de esta manera. Solo hace que todo parezca peor. Solo estoy asustado. ¿Cómo puedo ocultar esto a mis amigos¿Cómo puedo ocultarlo a Dumbledore? Si supieran cómo es realmente esto…

- POTTER!

El grito de su tío hizo que Harry dejara escapar un gemido frustrado. Rápidamente acabó el resto del sándwich y miró al perro. – Estate escondido – Dijo Harry suavemente. – Traeré lo que pueda cuando se hayan ido a la cama.

Decir que Harry estaba sorprendido al ver que el perro se apresuraba a los arbustos y se escondía habría sido una subestimación. Era como si el perro supiera exactamente lo que se le estaba diciendo pero era imposible. Los perros no podían entender lo que decían los humanos, al menos no frases enteras y razonamientos.

Los gritos de tío Vernon trajeron a Harry de vuelta al presente. Levantándose, Harry fue incapaz de suprimir una mueca de dolor a causa de sus costillas. No queriendo soportar más griterío o _castigos,_ Harry se apresuró hacía la casa donde se pasó la siguiente hora y media limpiando la cocina. A esas alturas ya conocía la rutina. Si la cocina no estaba impecable, lo castigaban. Básicamente, si Harry hacía cualquier cosa que no fuera actuar como un obediente elfo doméstico, era castigado.

Cuando finalmente acabó, escuchó que los Dursleys subían al piso de arriba para dormir. Dejando ir un suspiro de alivio, Harry hizo unos cuantos sándwiches más con el mayor silencio posible. Realmente no sabía cuánto necesitaba comer un perro perdido pero viendo lo delgado que estaba consideró que cuánto más mejor.

Ignorando el cansancio, Harry se escapó por la parte posterior, salió y cojeó hacia donde el perro debía de estar ocultado. El perro se dio cuenta que se acercaba y lentamente salió. Era extraño que una cosa tan simple como un perro perdido pudiera hacer feliz a un adolescente, pero ese perro traía un cierto sentido de normalidad. Para el perro, Harry no era un "anormal" o el-niño-que-vivió. Harry tan solo era Harry.

Se sentaron en silencio mientras el perro comía. Parecía bastante raro que un perro comiera lentamente cuando parecía que estuviera muerto de hambre pero Harry no expresó su opinión. Estaba demasiado asustado de perder a su nuevo amigo.

Dándose cuenta que era demasiado tarde, Harry sabía que si no empezaba sus deberes no haría nada esa noche. Aún tenía que hacer Pociones, Historia y Transfiguración las cuáles eran confusas y estresantes. La Profesora McGonagall era estricta y exigente en Transfiguración, el Profesor Snape era injusto y desagradable en Pociones y el Profesor Binns era molesto y aburrido en Historia de Magia. No animaban a Harry a correr hacia la casa y acabar los deberes.

La sensación de algo húmedo lamiendo su mano sacó a Harrry de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente miró hacia abajo y vio esos ojos azules que lo miraban con preocupación. – Sabes, si vas a estar por aquí tendré que pensar un nombre para ti. – Harry dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Te gusta Midnight?

El perro ladró feliz, haciendo que Harry mirara rápidamente hacia las ventanas de las habitaciones. Por suerte nadie había escuchado el ruido. Masajeándose su doloroso cuello,Harry devolvió su atención hacia Midnight. - Tenemos que ser silenciosos. - Dijo en voz baja. - No quiero que tío Vernon o tía Petunia te vean. Seguramente me castigarían por el simple hecho de tenerte en su césped.

Midnight dejó escapar un gruñido que hizo que Harry riera. - A mi tampoco me gustan mucho. - dijo sinceramente y entonces se volvió serio. - Es difícil que te caiga bien alguien que te trata como basura. Es en momentos como este que me pregunto como mi madre y mi tía pueden ser de la misma familia. La gente me cuenta lo inteligente y lo amable que era. Me gustaría poder recordarla. Desearía poder recordarlos a los dos. Como mínimo sabría seguro si alguien me ha querido alguna vez.

Harry hizo un suspiro y sacudió su cabeza. Necesitaba parar de pensar en su lamentablevida. Así solo conseguía sentirse peor y en ese momento era lo último que Harry necesitaba. Tenía que descubrir cómo podía pasar otro mes sin demasiados castigos.

Mirando en la distancia Harry no se dio cuenta de la tristezaque se reflejaba en los ojos de Midnight. En ese momento el perro sabía que sus planes habían cambiado. Ya había oído demasiado como para saber que había problemas más urgentes. Haría todo lo que pudiera para asegurarse que ese cretinoDumbledore, descubriera la verdad de lo que estaba pasando en el Número cuatro de Privet Drive.

Durante el resto de la semana era difícil ver a Harry sin su nuevo compañero, Midnight, mientras trabajaba en sus tareas durante el día. Harry llevaba comida al perro siempre que podía y cada momento libre que tenía lo pasaba con el animal. Cada noche Harry soltaba sus frustraciones y le contaba al perro todo por lo que había pasado. Por alguna extraña razón parecía que a Midnight le gustara.

Harry solo tardó dos días en caer en esos "ojos de perrito" y dejar entrar a Midnight en la casa. Desde entonces Midnight dormía en los pies de la cama de Harry. Harry no podía explicarlo pero se sentía más seguro con el largo perro negro allí aunque lo que le preocupaba a Harry en cada momento del día y de la noche era la seguridad del perro. Lo que le dijo a Midnight era cierto. Podía aguantar los castigos pero no podía soportar ver a nadie herido por su culpa.

La creciente lista de tareas no ayudaba. Se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito para Harry adormecerse en cualquier momento y ser despertado por Midnight lamiendo su mano. Sus músculos siempre le dolían, se sentía débil y empezaba a tener flashesde frío y calor muy molestos. Viendo su reflejo cada mañana, Harry sabía que se estaba enfermando. El problema era que a tío Vernon no le importaba. Seguía pidiendo que la lista de tareas fuera completada a tiempo.

El viernes por la noche, profundamente dormido, Harry no notó la sacudida de la cama cuando Midnight salió de ella. Estaba demasiado cansado como para notar nada. Estaba temblando de fiebre, la cual cosa causó que hiciera una mueca de dolor debido a sus costillas. Harry se mordió el labio inferior allloriquear. Los años de negligencia y la experiencia le dijeron que no gritara. Solo haría que tío Vernon se enfadara más.

Una mano apacible tocó la cara de Harry tal y como lo había echo las últimas noches. Se sentía fría con el contraste de su ardiente cara. Se inclinó en busca del frío mientras unos dedos acariciaban su pelo. Si Harry hubiera estado despierto probablemente se hubiera asustado de ver un extraño en su habitación y hubiera estado aún más asustado al ver la condición en qué ese extraño se encontraba.

El hombre, que llevaba una malgastadacapa negra encima de su ropa a rayas desiguales, miraba al adolescente con culpabilidad. Había sido horroroso oír cómo había sido de complicada la vida del niño hasta ahora. Vivir con una familia que lo odiaba, no saber casi nada sobre sus padres, enfrentarse a Voldemort dos veces y matar a un basilisco eran cosas por las que un niño no debería pasar. El hombre quería desesperadamente coger al muchacho y ocultarlo para mantenerlo seguropero sabía que eso no podría pasar nunca. No podía secuestrar al chico por justificado que fuera.

El niño tenía una pierna y como mínimo unas cuantas costillas rotas a parte de incontables moratones y músculos doloridos por las esclavas tareas que tenía quehacer cada día. Se había sorprendido cuando por primera vez vio que el era demasiado bajo para su edad, pero después de unas cuantas "historias" estaba claro que habían abusado del niño (físicamente, verbalmente y emocionalmente) ylo habían descuidado. Le enfadaba ver a alguien comportándose así con un niño, especialmente con este.

Harry Potter era un chico amable, bueno y compasivo que necesitaba que alguien lo quisiera. ¿Por qué nadie se había dado cuenta¿Por qué nadie había comprobado que estuviera bien y sus condiciones de vida? Cualquiera que supiera algo sobre la familia de Lily Potter sabría que Petunia Dursley odiaba cualquier cosa relacionada con la magia. ¿Por qué alguien dejaría a Harry aquí entre todos los lugares?

- No te preocupes chico. - Dijo el hombre en voz baja. - Me encargaré de todo. Lo prometo.


	2. Midnight al rescate

_**AN:**__ No me hagáis repetir en cada capítulo que el mundo de Harry Potter no es mío. La historia tampoco es mía. Voy a intentar no repetirlo más. XDD._

_Quiero dar las gracias a __**ksoom814**__ por dejarme traducirla y a __**Cecilia**__ por su review._

**Capítulo 2**

**Midnight al rescate.**

- ¡POTTER¡LEVANTATE AHORA!

El pánico se apoderó de Harry mientras salía de un salto de la cama y ignoraba el profundo dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo y el mareo que sentía en su cabeza. ¡Se había dormido! Dando un vistazo a la habitación, Harry no vio a Midnight en ningún lugar y dejó escapar un suspiro de relajación. Como mínimo el perro estaría a salvo.

Se cambió tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno. Pidió suavemente una disculpa a su tía la cual solo cabeceó en señal de respuesta. Harry estaba demasiado agobiado como para notarlo. Sabía que sólo tenía quince minutos antes de que tío Vernon viniera a pedir su comida.

Moviéndose por la cocina, Harry tuvo que contener un grito del dolor que sentía en su pierna y sus costillas. Hoy no podría soportar ningún castigo. Su estómago estaba demasiado débil, su cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía pensar por no hablar de moverse. Si se veía la mitad de mal de lo que se sentía tío Vernon seguro que lo notaría.

Afortunadamente, Harry consiguió acabar justo cuando Vernon y Dudley entraron en la cocina. Los dos estaban demasiado ocupados comiendo para notar que su cocinero estaba a punto de desmayarse. Sabiendo que no debería estorbarlos, Harry salió de la cocina y se sentó en el primer escalón de la escalera.

- ¿Qué le podemos decir al chico que haga hoy, Petunia? - Tío Vernon preguntó amargamente. - No podemos arriesgarnos a ninguna de sus anormalidades. Mantenerlo ocupado ha hecho que se mantenga también lejos de los problemas.

Harry sacudió su cabeza lentamente. Tendría que haber sabido que hablarían de él en cuanto saliera de la habitación. Él no podía hacer magia y ellos lo sabían, entonces ¿porqué estaban tan preocupados?

- ¿Te has fijado en él esta mañana? - Preguntó tía Petunia. - Está enfermo. Creo que tendríamos que darle un día de descanso. No quiero a _esa_ gente aquí haciendo preguntas. Ya es suficiente que tengamos que aguantarlo.

Intuyendo que tendría problemas por estar escuchando, Harry poco a poco se levantó y volvió a su habitación. Tenía que parecer que se estaba manteniendo ocupado. Lentamente Harry hizo la cama y empezó a limpiar lo poco que había ensuciado. Estaba jadeando para poder respirar a causa del dolor cuando escuchó que picaban a la puerta.

Girándose, Harry vio a tía Petunia en la puerta. - Tienes el día libre. - Dijo escuetamente. - Sácale provecho y no hagas que Vernon se arrepiente de su generosidad.

Harry no pudo evitar hacer un suspiro. - Sí tía Petunia. - dijo obediente. Se quedó de pie hasta que se fue y entonces se acostó en la cama sin ni tan solo molestarse en ponerse el pijama. Estaba demasiado cansado.

Tapado con las sábanas, Harry solo quería quedarse dormido pero sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia Midnight. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba el perro y no podía irlo a buscar sin levantar sospechas. Harry tenía que admitir que Midnight era un perro muy espabilado pero dudaba que supiera como evitar a tío Vernon, a tía Petunia o a Dudley.

Quedándose dormido, Harry no notó que su brazo izquierdo colgaba de la cama hasta que sintió algo húmedo. Harry hizo un suspiro de alivio. Después de todo Midnight no se había ido.

- Ei, chico. - Dijo Harry con voy suave y dormida. - Siento no haberte traído nada para comer. ¿Me perdonas? - Una lengua húmeda acarició su mano haciendo que Harry riera. - Gracias Midnight. Estoy muy cansado. Por favor, estate escondido¿vale?

Midnight lamió su mano y fue la última cosa que Harry sintió antes de quedarse dormido.

- ¡NIÑO! LEVANTE AHORA!

Un golpe de dolor en su cara despertó a Harry de golpe. Abrió rápidamente sus ojos para ver la figura borrosa de su tío lleno de enfado. Estaba empapado de sudor y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Harry tardó un momento en darse cuenta que estaba en el suelo. Apenas había luz en su habitación lo que significaba que había llegado la noche. ¡Había dormido durante todo el día!

_¡Midnight!_

Harry no podía creer que hubiera dormido tanto. Al girar la cabeza lentamente Harry vio al largo perro negro aún escondido debajo de la cama y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Al menos Midnight aún estaba a salvo.

Devolviendo su atención hacia su tío, Harry intentó sentarse pero sus dolorosas costillas no lo dejaban. Se apretó el pecho con fuerza y miró nervioso a su tío. ¿Qué podía haber echo para que tío Vernon se enfadara tanto? Tía Petunia había dicho que tenía el día libre, Midnight aún estaba escondido y él había estado en su habitación todo el día.

- ¿Qué... qué he hecho? - Preguntó Harry confuso.

Mala pregunta.

_PAM!_

La cara de Harry estaba más entumecida y su vista se volvió más borrosa de lo normal. Notó el sabor de la sangre en su boca y la escupió. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta qué era lo que pasaba. No había echo nada. Tío Vernon estaba en uno de sus estados otra vez y nada que pudiera decir o hacer podría satisfacer a esa ballena de hombre.

Una mano grande cogió a Harry del cuello y lo elevó del suelo. - ¡TÚ, PEQUEÑO PATETICO ANORMAL! - Gritó Vernon mientras agitaba al chico. - ¡TÚ, EGOÍSTA, MALDITO DESAGRADECIDO¡TE HE DADO EL DÍA, _EL DÍA, _LIBRE Y ASÍ ES COMO NOS LO AGRADECES¡PORQUE NO PUDIESTE MORIR CON TUS TRISTES PADRES ES LO QUE NO LOGRO ENTENDER!

El sonido de un gruñido profundo de debajo de la cama distrajo a tío Vernon. A Harry le daba vueltas la cabeza del mareo y de la confusión. Solo quería desmayarse para no sentir más el inaguantable dolor que sentía.

Lo siguiente que Harry supo era que estaba siendo lanzado contra la pared. Mirando hacia arriba, Harry vio una figura negra borrosa atacando a otra gran figura borrosa que era tío Vernon. Harry quería decirle a Midnight que parara pero no tenía fuerzas. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras se golpeaba la cabeza. Pensar se volvió muy difícil y moverse era impensable.

Si Harry hubiera prestado atención, hubiera notado que la figura negra de Midnight estaba cambiando de forma volviéndose un hombre con largo cabello negro. - Hola Dursley. - dijo el antes perro fríamente. Se puso una mano en el bolsillo y sacó una barita que parecía familiar. - Por lo que veo hace tiempo que debería haber echo esto.

Vernon retrocedió hacia la puerta lentamente - Tú... ¡eres uno de esos anormales! -tartamudeó con miedo. - ¿Cómo... cómo...?

El hombre dio un paso hacia delante y sonrió con malicia. - _Petrificus Totalus. -_ dijo simplemente y vio como los brazos de Vernon se encajaron con presión a sus lados. Sus piernas totalmente juntas. Su cuerpo entero rígido, se sacudió allí donde estaba y entonces se cayó de cara, tieso como un tablero. - Te mataría pero no puedo arriesgarme a que culpen a Harry. OH, y una cosa más, _¡__Obliviate¡Stupefy!_

Guardó la varita y corrió al lado de Harry dándose cuenta que el chico estaba inconsciente. Miró los daños y rápidamente guardó las pertenencias de Harry dentro de su baúl (asegurándose de coger todo lo que había debajo del suelo, lugar que Harry le había enseñado hacía unos días). Lo único que quedaba era la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

Una vez encogido el baúl y guardado en su bolsillo, el hombre se volvió hacia el chico malherido. No quería arriesgarse a malherir más al chico pero no tenía otra opción. Harry necesitaba atención médica.

Con el máximo cuidado posible, cogió a Harry y cubrió a los dos con la capa de invisibilidad. No podía arriesgarse a que nadie viera a ninguno de los dos. Cogiendo al chico fuertemente, el hombre dio una mirada de odió a Vernon Dursley y se fue.

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio abordando los papeleos inacabables de cada verano. Se pedía mucho al Director del Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y ese verano no era diferente. Su "consejo" siempre era necesario para Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia, sobretodo desde las noticias del incidente de la prisión de Azkaban.

La fuga de un prisionero era una histeria para todos ya que no se creía que eso fuera posible, pero lo que era más inquietante era quién había escapado. Sirius Black, un traidor y un Mortífago, había estado encerrado durante doce años en la temida prisión y se creía que estaba loco. Buenom ya se cría que estaba loco antes de que entrara en prisión, por lo que Dumbledore solo podía imaginar como estaría ahora.

El sonido de un_ pop_ de su chimenea hizo que Dumbledore se girara rápidamente y viera la cara preocupada de Cornelius Fudge mirándolo. Echando una mirada al reloj, Dumbledore no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado. Las 4 de la mañana no era una hora usual para hablar.

Colocándose un de manera más confortable delante del fuego, Dumbledore hizo un suspiro al saber que estaba a punto de recibir malas noticias. - ¿Te preocupa algo, Cornelius? - Preguntó amablemente.

- Sirius Black fue visto ayer por la noche. - Dijo Fudge nervioso. - Acabo de recibir la noticia de la Oficina del Uso Indebido de la Magia, Sección Menores de edad.

Dumbledore alzó una ceja. No le gustaba en absoluto hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación. - Esto quiere decir que un mago o bruja menor lo ha visto. - concluyó. -¿Dónde, puedo preguntar, fue visto?

Se notaba que Fudge ahora estaba inquieto. Desvió la mirada de los ojos de Dumbledore. - Ha sido encontrado en Privet Drive, Surrey. - Dijo al final. - En el número 4, para ser más precisos.

Dumbledore se inclinó hacia delante, la preocupación claramente representada en su cara. -¿Harry está bien? - Preguntó rápidamente. Sabía que los hechizos protectores de la casa de los Dursley eren fuertes, pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

El silencio de la habitación era inconfortable. - Harry Potter ha desaparecido. Albus. - Dijo Fudge al final. - Parece que Black atacó a Vernon Dursley y entonces se llevó al chico. Se ha encontrado sangre de Potter en su habitación. He empezado a organizar una búsqueda para los dos, para Potter y Black, pero me temo que no tengo ni idea de dónde buscar.

- ¿Cuánto hace que esto ha pasado? - Preguntó Dumbledore gravemente.

- Hace entre cinco y seis horas. - Respondió Fudge. - Ya tengo aurores buscando en los lugares típicos pero Black podría estar en cualquier sitio a estas alturas. Por las investigaciones sabemos que la varita de Potter ha sido usada pero Dursley dice que fue Black quien la usó, no Potter.

- No puedo imaginarme a Harry dando su varita a un extraño por voluntad propia. - Dijo Dumbledore pensativo. - ¿Qué más dijo el señor Dursley?

Fudge parecía estar extremadamente nervioso otra vez. - Dursley no quiso colaborar mucho, especialmente con los aurores que estaban allí. - Admitió. - Después de un poco de... eh... persuasión, Dursley admitió que estaba castigando al chico cuando Black lo atacó. Estaba abusando de Potter, Albus.

Dumbledore cerró los ojos cuando fue consciente de palabras del Ministro. Harry estaba siendo abusado y probablemente durante bastante tiempo. - Muy bien. - Dijo al final abriendo los ojos, y miró a la cabeza flotante de Fudge en el fuego. - Quiero a Vernon Dursley arrestado por abuso infantil. También quiero traer a alguien que nos va ayudar en esto. Conoce a Sirius Black mejor que nosotros. También necesitaré unos cuantos aurores a mi disposición por si necesitamos cubrir alguna cosa y tenemos que ser rápidos. Sugiero a Kingsley Shacklebolt y a Nymphadora Tonks. - Nymphadora Tonks aún no había acabado su entrenamiento pero era familiar de Sirius Black y en ese momento Dumbledore necesitaba toda la ventaja que pudiera conseguir.

- Por supuesto.- Dijo Fudge rápidamente. - Lo que necesites. La seguridad de Harry Potter es lo más importante ahora. ¿Confío en que me mantendrás informado de cualquier suceso?

Dumbledore solo cabeceó como respuesta. Se despidió del Ministro y empezó a trabajar sin perder tiempo, su papeleo olvidado. Contactó con algunos miembros del "viejo grupo" y les explicó el problema, incluyendo su fuente, para coger a Sirius Black. Dumbledore solo podía rezar que Harry no estuviera malherido, o aún peor.


	3. Revelaciones increíbles

_**AN:**_ _Bien, solo he leído los dos primeros libros de Harry Potter en castellano, los otros los leí en inglés, así que perdón si me confundo con algún nombre de alguno de los personajes, hechizos, etc. Ya que algunos cambian de una lengua a otra. Este es uno de los motivos que vuelvo a pedir que si hay alguien interesada/o en revisarme el capítulo estaré encantada_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

**Revelaciones ****Increíbles**

La búsqueda de Harry Potter cubría la portada del "Periódico Profético". Por fortuna, no mencionaron nada respeto a la vida en casa de sus tíos pero la declaración de que fue secuestrado por Sirius Black puso a la comunidad mágica en un alboroto. Fudge fue forzado a admitir que Harry Potter no sabía nada sobre Sirius Black o sobre el pasado del fugitivo, lo que hizo enfadar aún más. Howlers fueron enviados todas las secciones del Ministerio. Todo el mundo se sentía con el derecho a expresar su opinión sobre la educación de su salvador.

En ese momento, a diferencia de las vacaciones de verano de los últimos doce años, Hogwarts era un lugar ruidoso. Había sido establecido como cuartel por el grupo de Dumbledore para la búsqueda de Harry Potter y Sirius Black, pero muy pocos lo sabían. Los implicados eran el personal de Hogwarts, el señor y la señora Weasley, Alastor Moody (un auror retirado), Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks y, el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin.

No mucha gente sabía mucho sobre Lupin a parte de que se suponía que conocía a Black antes que el condenado se uniera a Voldemort y de que el Profesor Severus Snape lo odiaba. Todo el mundo notaba las miradas de odio y los comentarios impertinentes pero lo que les sorprendía a todos era lo calmado y reservado que Lupin era. El hombre no había echo nada delante del comportamiento infantil y muchos querían hacer algo para defenderlo.

Sentados en otra reunión como las que habían tenido durante el último par de días, los miembros del grupo no podían evitar sentirse frustrados. Cada escondite había sido investigado y cada contacto había sido interrogado. Era como si el condenado y el chico hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Dumbledore estaba a punto de convocar la reunión de la Orden cuando una lechuza marrón claro entró volando en el Gran Comedory dejó caer una carta de sobre azul delante del hombre. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio cuando Dumbledore fue a abrir la carta pero ésta se movió sola. Una profunda voz sarcástica inundó el comedor.

_"Así que por fin habéis notado que vuestro salvador ha desaparecido. ¿Se os ha ocurrido comprobar si el chico en el que habéis confiado el destino del mundo estaba bien? Os puedo asegurar que si no hubiera interferido seguramente ahora Harry estaría muerto. ¿Qué te estaba pasando por tu gruesa cabeza cuando lo enviasteis con los Durleys¡¡¡¡ELLOS ODIAN LA MAGIA!!!!_

_Un poco de información que no has notado¡Harry es tratado como un esclavo por esa gente! Han abusado de él y lo han descuidado. ¡DURANTE AÑOS¿¡¿Alguno de vosotros se ha molestado en notar los síntomas?!?_

_Y por cierto, lo sé todo sobre los enfrentamientos de Harry con Voldemort. Este chico apenas es un adolescente y ya cree que es _**_su_**_ responsabilidad salvar a todo el mundo de esa vil criatura. ¿Un troll¿Un profesor de Defensa poseído¿Un diario encantado en las manos de una niña pequeña¿UN BASILISCO? ALBUS DUMBLEDORE¿¡¿REALMENTE INTENTAS PROTEGER A MI AHIJADO?!?_

_Os aviso, estaré observando. Si mi ahijado sufre algún daño no duraré en llevármelo, esta vez permanentemente. Harry se merece una infancia, no estar atrapado en una abusiva casa y estar luchando por su vida cada año. __¡¡¡YA TE HE AVISADO!!!_

_Encontrareis a mi ahijado al Caldero Chorreante, habitación 13. Sugiero que traigáis a Madam Promfey con vosotros y a alguien que pueda proteger a Harry donde tú y el Ministerio habéis fallado. Dursley consiguió romperle un par de costillas antes que interviniera._

_Un padrino enfadado."_

La carta se dobló y lentamente cayó hasta posarse encima de la mesa. El silencio reinaba el salón mientras todos esperaban la reacción de Dumbledore, y el Director de Hogwarts no los decepcionó. Poco a poco se levantó y miró al grupo de gente que lo observaba. Su cara severa, su cuerpo tieso. Dumbledore estaba enojado.

- Minerva, necesito que vayas a Sant Mungo e informes a Poppy de la situación. - Dijo Dumbledore al final con voz grave. - Quedamos en el Caldero Chorreante. Kingsley, Nymphadora, Alastor, Arthur y Remus. Necesito que vengáis conmigo al Caldero Chorreante. No sé en qué condición se encontrará Harry, por lo tanto necesito que los demás preparéis la Enfermería para un adolescente herido.

La Profesora Minerva McGonagall se apresuró a salir del Gran Comedor seguida por todos los demás que no acompañaban a Dumbledore. El grupo implicado en la misión de rescate se apretó alrededor de Dumbledore quien cogió una copa y la transformó en un translador. Todos lo alcanzaron tocando la copa y después de un momento sintieron un tirón en su ombligo que los llevó a su destino.

Aterrizaron bruscamente en el Caldero Chorreante e inmediatamente sacaron sus varitas. Alastor Moody, quien tenía un ojo mágico que se movía incesantemente dando daba vueltas hacia arriba, abajo y de un lugar a otro, absolutamente independientemente del ojo normal, lo giró, apuntó detrás de su cabeza, explorando el edificio mientras todo lo que podían ver los demás en su ojo era blancura. - Está allí, Albus. - gruñó Moody. - Está solo.

Dumbledore cabeceó. - Remus, Arthur, si queréis. - dijo, pero los dos sabían que no era una petición y le siguieron. Sin prisa pero sin pausa, Dumbledore subió las escaleras y continuó hasta llegar a la habitación trece. Rápidamente comprobó si había hechizos defensivos en la puerta, pero no encontró ninguno.

Después de un suave _Alohomora,_ Dumbledore poco a poco abrió la puerta y encontró una habitación oscura. Las cortinas estaban echadas, bloqueando la entrada a cualquier rayo de sol. El olor a sangre invadió el aire. Una costosa respiración llenó sus oídos. En ese momento los tres hombres supieron que Sirius Black no estaba exagerando cuando pidió la presencia de Madam Promfey.

- _Lumos._ - Dijo el señor Weasley suavemente, permitiendo que la luz de su varita llenara la habitación.

La vista que tenían delante ellos hizo que los tres jadearan. Tumbado en la cama debajo de una montaña de mantas estaba un malherido, contusionado y extremadamente enfermo Harry Potter. Lupin y el señor Weasley se acercaron inmediatamente a la cabecera y lo que vieron les asustó.

La parte izquierda entera de la cara de Harry estaba contusionada gravemente y hinchada. Estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar que escaparan gemidos suaves de dolor. Su pelo estaba empapado de sudor aunque él estaba temblando. Vacilante, el señor Weasley tocó suavemente la frente de Harry y confirmando lo que ya sospechaba. Harry tenía la fiebre peligrosamente alta.

- ¿Harry? - Preguntó el señor Weasley mientras tocaba el brazo del chico.

La reacción fue instantánea. Los dos hombres saltaron del susto cuando Harry se encogió y gritó de dolor antes de cubrirse la cabeza con sus brazos en un intento de protegerse. - ¡Lo... lo siento! - Lloriqueó Harry. - ¡No... no hagas daño a Midnight¡Por favor, tío!

- Arthur, Remus, sostenerlo bien. - Dumbledore ordenó mientras rápidamente se acercaba al lado de la cama de Harry con ellos. – Solo conseguirá hacerse más daño.

Lupin tiró hacia abajo los brazos de Harry mientras el señor Weasley cogía las piernas de Harry. Se aseguraron de coger al chico de tal manera que no le causara ningún dolor adicional. Dumbledore dejó escapar un suspiro y apuntó con su varita al niño. - _Ennervate. -_ Dijo suavemente.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron parcialmente, sin realmente centrarse en nada. Su mente estaba echa un lío, borrosa y le dolía gravemente, pero Harry podía sentir unas manos cogiendo sus brazos y piernas para saber que no estaba solo. Una mano fría tocó suavemente su frente haciendo que temblara. Lentamente, Harry giró la cabeza para ver gran cantidad de blanco y jadeó, la cual cosa fue un error. Sus costillas le dieron un pinchazo de dolor que hizo que Harry gritara.

En un instante los brazos de Harry quedaron libres y sus mantas fueron bajadas lentamente. - Harry, necesitas relajarte. - Dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila. - ¿Puedes decirme qué es la última cosa que recuerdas?

A Harry aún le costaba ser consciente de que el Profesor Dumbledore estaba en su habitación. - ¿Pfesor? - Preguntó dormido. -¿Q... qué...? Tiene que irse. Por favor, si tío Vernon...

- No te preocupes por tu tío, Harry. - Interrumpió cuidadosamente el señor Weasley. - Estas a salvo, lejos de él.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Harry. Su mente parecía estar procesando demasiado despacio como para entender algo. Intentó mirar a su alrededor pero mover su cabeza solo hizo que su dolor de cabeza empeorara. - ¿Dónde...?

Otro pinchazo de dolor de sus costillas hizo que Harry gritara otra vez mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Nunca había sentido un dolor parecido. Cada segundo parecía una eternidad. En ese momento a Harry no le importaba su secreto. No le importaba que el profesor Dumbledore y el señor Weasley supieran lo de sus castigos. Solo quería que el dolor parara.

Harry sintió que alguien le levantaba la camisa y tocaba su pecho suavemente. - Hay como mínimo tres costillas rotas. - Anunció un voy no familiar. - Cualquier movimiento podría dañar un órgano.

El sonido de unas pisadas aceleradas alertaron a todos. Dumbledore y el señor Weasley se movieron hacia la puerta, preparados para proteger a Harry si era necesario mientras Lupin se sentaba en el borde de la cama y cogía la mano del chico. Estaba claro que el chico estaba asustado y tenía un buen motivo para estarlo. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

- Harry, sé que sientes dolor pero necesito que te mantengas quieto y relajado. - Dijo Lupin suavemente. - ¿Cuánto hace que te duelen las costillas?

- Eh... tres semanas, creo. - Masculló Harry. - Um... ¿Quién eres?

- Me llamo Remus Lupin, Harry. - Dijo el hombre suavemente. - Soy el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Las pisadas se pararon en la puerta. Harry no encontró fuerzas para girar su cabeza. Podía sentir que estaba perdiendo la pelea por simplemente mantenerse despierto. Cerrando sus ojos, Harry apenas escuchó las voces familiares conversando antes de que los visitantes se apresuraran a volver al lado de su cama. Podía sentir que estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, especialmente cuando se trataba del dolor.

Lentamente, ésta permitió a Harry una oscuridad pacífica que no había experimentado desde que había vuelto a Privet Drive. Estaba desconectado de su alrededor a pesar del jaleo que había. Se perdió la rabieta del Ministro así como la de unos cuantos empleados del Ministerio que pedían la declaración de Harry para que les ayudara en la búsqueda de Sirius Black.

Era difícil para muchos considerar las acciones de Black cualquier cosa que no fueran insanas. ¿Porqué alguien pasaría por todo el apuro de secuestrar al muchacho, al-chico-que-vivió, para después simplemente dejarlo ir? Era obvio que Black tenía otro plan y que Harry Potter entraba en él.

**

* * *

**

**AN:**_ He decidido contestar los reviews porque quiero agradecer a la gente que me da palabras de ánimo, consejos y críticas. Prefiero contestarlos aquí ya que supongo que cuando veis una actualización preferís leer el capítulo ._

**kat basted**¡_Gracias! Aquí ya tienes una idea de cómo se encentra, aunque me temo que tendrás que seguir leyendo para saberlo _

**dnanne:** _Muchas gracias. Intenta echarle un ojo al original porque vale mucho la pena. Créeme intento esforzarme al máximo al traducirla porque no quiero desmejorarla. Aunque eso no quiere decir que puedas seguir leyendo también la traducción (como mínimo eso espero). He intentado actualizar lo más rápido posible. Me alegro de que te guste._

**Alrak Black:**_ ¡Gracias! Intento poner los capítulos en cuando puedo. Voy traduciendo cuando tengo momentos libres. _

**Jaimol: **_Sí, la historia es genial. Me alegro que te este gustando. Me esfuerzo al máximo al traducirla. Mi idea es traducir la serie entera, así que en principio no te preocupes. Muchas gracias._

_Cuídense, Syl._


	4. Introducciones

_**AN:**__ Perdón por la tardanza, entre el inicio de clases y que este capítulo es más largo… pero aquí lo tenéis._

**Capítulo 4**

**Introducciones.**

El sonido de unas voces suaves sacó a Harry de su sueño. Abriendo los ojos, Harry fue cegado instantáneamente por el brillo de la luz y tubo que cerrarlos otra vez. Rodó sobre su lado y se asombró al descubrir que no sentía ningún dolor. Algo no andaba bien. Harry recordaba su castigo. Recordaba el dolor. Se acordaba de Midnight.

Harry abrió los ojos otra vez mientras se incorporaba rápidamente. Todo estaba borroso pero no le importaba. Midnight era _su_ perro y no importaba lo que dijera la gente. Necesitaba encontrar a Midnight y asegurarse que estaba bien.

Era más fácil hablar que hacer. Harry estaba a punto de saltar fuera de la cama cuando las personas presentes en la habitación se dieron cuenta de que Harry estaba despierto. Aun estaba un poco desorientado y el hecho de no poder ver debidamente no ayudaba. Unas manos sujetaron sus brazos, evitando que saliera de la cama mientras los demás decían palabras que no tenían ningún sentido. Era como si hablaran una lengua completamente diferente para él.

A pesar de lo ilógico que pareciera Harry luchó para liberarse de las fuertes manos que lo sujetaban hasta que su fuerza se fue ablandando y toda su voluntad para luchar lo abandonó. De repente se sintió agotado pero sabía que no se podía quedar dormido. Aún necesitaba encontrar a Midnight.

- ¿Harry? – Dijo una voz familiar en voz alta a través de la mente de Harry. Llevó un momento al confuso muchacho darse cuenta que era el profesor Dumbledore quien hablaba con él. – Harry, tienes que permanecer tranquilo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Lentamente Harry cabeceó mientras intentaba concentrarse en la blanca figura borrosa que era profesor Dumbledore. Tenía muchas preguntas pero no podía recolectar suficiente fuerza como para expresarlas. Quería saber donde estaban pero realmente no le importaba mientras estuviera lejos de Privet Drive. Quería preguntar qué había pasado pero tenía la extraña sensación de que realmente no lo quería saber.

Había, por eso, una cosa que Harry estaba desesperado por saber y podía preguntar. - ¿Dónde esta Midnight? – preguntó con voz rasposa.

Una mano se posó suavemente en la frente del chico. - ¿Quién es Midnight, Harry? – Preguntó Dumbledore suavemente, pero su voz era un poco tensa. Era como si el hombre tuviera miedo de la respuesta de Harry.

- Mi perro. – Dijo Harry nerviosamente. Realmente no le gustaba donde iba todo eso. ¿Qué pasaría si algo le había sucedido a Midnight, su único amigo a quien le podía contar cualquier cosa? – Por favor… solo intentaba protegerme de tío Vernon. ¿Le…le ha sucedido algo?

Hubo un breve momento de silencio que hizo aumentar la ansiedad de Harry. – Harry, nosotros no te hemos sacado de casa de tus tíos. – Dijo Dumbledore con precaución. – Hablaremos de esto más adelante pero primero esperaba que nos pudieras explicar porqué necesitabas un perro para protegerte de tu tío.

Harry inmediatamente apartó la vista. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que decir a Dumbledore que no podía defenderse de su tío cuando se había enfrentado a Voldemort múltiples veces¿Qué pasaría si Dumbledore y los demás estaban de acuerdo con el hombre que había declarado que Harry no era más que un inútil anormal?

- Remus, Arthur, podéis soltarlo. – Dijo Dumbledore suavemente y entonces dio a Harry sus gafas y esperó a que el chico se las pusiera. – Harry, por favor, entiende que no estamos aquí para juzgarte. A pesar de lo que tu tío te haya podido decir un adulto _no_ tiene derecho a pegar a un niño. Lo que no entiendo es porque no has dicho nada a nadie.

Sintiéndose más que nada avergonzado, Harry rodó sobre su lado izquierdo y puso sus rodillas en su pecho. Enterró su cara en sus rodillas y rogó para que los tres hombres tomaran la indirecta. No quería hablar sobre su tío en ese momento. Quería saber si Midnight estaba bien. Era todo lo que importaba.

- Dumbledore, si no te importa, desearía hablar con Harry. – Dijo Lupin suavemente. – Hay tiempo de sobras para interrogarlo cuando se sienta un poco más fuerte.

- Por supuesto Remus. – Dijo el profesor Dumbledore amablemente. – ¿Confío que nos informarás cuando sea el momento?

Lupin cabeceó y tomó un asiento al lado de la cabecera de Harry mientras Dumbledore se iba seguido por el señor Weasley. Fue entonces cuando Harry miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de donde estaba: la enfermería de Hogwarts. Harry por un lado estaba tranquilo y por el otro inquieto. Estaba contento de no tener a gente intentando averiguar cosas sobre 'el-niño-que-vivió' pero¿por qué estaba aquí en vez de un hospital normal?

Recordando que no estaba solo, Harry se puso nervioso instantáneamente. Mirando a su visitante con precaución, Harry notó que el hombre que se llamaba Remus llevaba un traje de mago extremadamente lamentable que estaba roto por varios lugares. Parecía enfermo y agotado pero su cara era realmente amistosa. Aunque era bastante joven, su pelo marrón claro reflejaba cabellos grises.

- Muy bien. – Dijo Lupin rompiendo el silencio incómodo. – No estoy seguro si recuerdas que nos conocimos hace un par de días. Tu fiebre era bastante alta. Me llamo Remus Lupin. Soy el Nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. – Lupin se aclaró la garganta. – Además conocí a tus padres.

Harry miró fijamente a Lupin, sus ojos pedían más información mientras se incorporaba. - ¿Conociste a mis padres? – Preguntó. La mirada de esperanza en su cara podía hacer que hasta el profesor Severus Snape se desmigajara.

Lupin soltó una risa. – Bastante bien. – Respondió y se volvió serio. – Fui amigo de tu padre desde nuestro primer año aquí. También te conocí a ti cuando eras un bebé. Soy consciente que probablemente no tengo ningún derecho pero estaba esperando que pudieras dejarme volverte a conocer. Quiero ser tu amigo Harry, si eso es posible.

Harry estaba como mínimo asombrado. Nunca había tenido a nadie que realmente quisiera conocerlo a él y no al-niño-que-vivió. – Eh…vale. – Dijo inseguro. – Me hablarás de mis padres¿verdad?

- Por supuesto. – Dijo Lupin con una sonrisa. – Podemos hacernos preguntas y si te pido algo que te sientas incómodo respondiendo me lo dices, de la misma manera que me puedes decir si necesitas un descanso. Estabas muy enfermo y con tus lesiones necesitas tomártelo con calma durante los próximos días.

Sonaba muy bien para ser verdad. – ¿Quieres decir que no me forzarás a hablar sobre mi tío? – Preguntó Harry escéptico.

- No si no quieres. – Dijo Lupin sinceramente. – Esto no es un interrogatorio. Creo que muchas preguntas que tiene la gente pueden ser respondidas si te conocemos más. Empezare yo¿de acuerdo?

Harry cabeceó dudoso, inseguro de cómo actuar delante de un hombre que parecía tan abierto y sincero. De repente Harry se dio cuenta de que era su oportunidad de conocer cómo habían sido sus padres. _Dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres._

- Como he dicho me llamo Remus. – Empezó Lupin. – Soy el nuevo profesor de Defensa aquí, lo cual no dice demasiado considerando los que habéis tenido en los últimos dos años. – Harry dejó escapar una risa al oír esto. – Sí, se lo de Quirrell y Lockhart. Si quieres te puedo enseñar lo que tengo planeado para el curso y dejar que opines sobre mis habilidades para la enseñanza más adelante. Ahora¿por dónde iba? Ah sí, me avergüenza admitir que tengo un poco de adicción al chocolate, especialmente a mi edad. Hablando de chocolate¿Qué tal algo para comer?

El cambio de tema cogió a Harry totalmente desprevenido. Hasta le llevó un momento darse cuenta de lo que el hombre había dicho. Inseguro de cómo responder, Harry solo encogió los hombros y evitó la mirada de Lupin aunque no podía recordar la última vez que había comido algo substancial como los adolescentes normales.

- Harry, se te está permitido tener hambre¿lo sabes? – Dijo Lupin con precaución. – Justo acabo de recodar no has comido nada desde hace tiempo y he pensado que seguramente tendrías hambre. Sé que yo tendría.

Dirigiendo la mirada a Lupin lentamente, Harry no vio ninguna señal de cólera. Preocupación sí, pero no cólera y Harry estaba aliviado. Quizás esto no seria tan malo después de todo. – Quizás tengo un poco de hambre. – Dijo Harry nervioso y luego añadió rápidamente – pero puedo esperar. No es realmente importante…

- Absurdo. – Dijo Lupin improvisadamente. Chascó los dedos y se volvió hacia el elfo doméstico que había aparecido con un _pop._ – Mindy, podrías conseguirnos algo para desayunar. Con algo simple bastará.

- Sí, profesor, señor. – Dijo Mindy y desapareció con un _pop._ Unos segundos después reapareció con dos bandejas llenas de comida. Aparentemente no sabía lo que significaba una simple comida o había decidido ignorarlo.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior para no hacer ningún comentario que pudiera ofender al profesor Lupin, así que pensó que era mejor quedarse callado. Sabía que de ninguna manera se podría comer la mitad de lo que había en la bandeja que flotaba hacia él. No había comido tanto desde… nunca.

- Gracias Mindy. – Dijo Lupin amablemente. – Esto es todo de momento. – Mindy se arqueó y desapareció otra vez. – Como todo lo que cómodamente puedas, Harry. – Añadió Lupin, notando el nerviosismo de Harry. – Los elfos domésticos siempre parece que dan más de lo que podemos comer.

Ambos comieron en silencio. Bien, Harry intentó comer pero se encontró lleno después de comer un par de tostadas. Sorbiendo su jugo de calabaza, Harry intentó pensar en algo que decir para romper el silencio pero no encontró nada que decir.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba intentando ser amistoso, más que cualquier adulto que Harry pudiera recordar de echo. Había, sin embargo, un problema con esto. Las palabras de tío Vernon se repetían en la cabeza de Harry. ¿Qué pasaría si el profesor Lupin creía que Harry era un anormal¿Qué pasaría si el profesor Lupin tenía algo en contra de los Parselmouths¿Qué pasaría si se decepcionaba?

- ¿Harry? – Preguntó Lupin amablemente. - ¿Pasa algo?

Siendo sacado de sus pensamientos, Harry miró a Lupin nervioso. Realmente no sabía como preguntar a alguien si era malo. – Em… bien… Me estaba preguntando si…mmm… ¿Crees que una persona es oscura si tiene una habilidad que se considera oscura? – Preguntó suavemente.

Lupin miró fijamente a Harry con una ceja levantada. – Esta es una pregunta interesante y difícil. – Dijo pensativo. – Mucha gente discrimina por miedo. No estoy de acuerdo con la mayoría. Sí, todos tenemos algo de oscuridad dentro de nosotros pero también tenemos bondad que puede dominar a la oscuridad. Creo que puedo decir más que nadie que no se pueden juzgar las apariencias. ¿Puedo pedir porqué has hecho esta pregunta?

Harry alejo la Mirada aprensivamente. El profesor Lupin le había dado la respuesta acertada pero eso no significaba que Harry estuviera listo para confiar en él para todo. – Bueno, me has hablado de ti, así que supongo que necesitaba hacer lo mismo. – Dijo Harry suavemente, aún evitando la mirada de Lupin. – Solo que… quiero decir…

Lupin dejó su bandeja y se movió para sentarse en el pie de la cama de Harry. - ¿Qué te parece si empezamos desde el principio y seguimos desde allí? – propuso. – Con lo que te sientas cómodo.

Con un cabeceo, Harry dio a Lupin una idea general sobre por lo que había pasado. Le dio una breve explicación de cómo había su vida antes de Hogwats (omitiendo cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer enfadar al hombre). Continuó con su primer año (otra vez omitiendo la mayoría de problemas por los que pasó). Entonces acabó con su segundo año, con la confesión de que podía hablar con las serpientes.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Harry echó un vistazo al amigo de sus padres y se sorprendió al ver simpatía en la cara del hombre, no rechazo. No pudo aguantar mucho la mirada del profesor Lupin y tubo que mirar a otro lado. Realmente no le gustaba que nadie sintiera lástima por él.

- Harry, no he creído ni un segundo que pudieras ser oscuro. – Dijo el profesor Lupin amablemente. – Veo que tus compañeros no se lo tomaron bien.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. – Creyeron que era el heredero de Slytherin que enviaba un basilisco a los nacidos de muggle petrificándolos. – Dijo suavemente. – No es como si lo pudiera controlar. Solo veo una serpiente y suena como el inglés para mí.

Mientras no lo uses para herir a alguien no tienes nada de que preocuparte. – Concluyó Lupin. – Parece que lo estás pasando mal tratando de superar cómo te sientes sobre esto. ¿Cómo te sientes al poder hablar con las serpientes?

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro mientras ponía los hombros hacia delante. – Lo odio. – Admitió. – Odio que haya una parte de Voldemort en mí. ¿Por qué no puedo ser normal? Yo no pedí ser un anormal.

Lupin se acercó un poco más a Harry, con su cuerpo de repente tenso. - ¿Quién ha dicho que seas un anormal? – preguntó de manera protectora.

Dándose cuenta que había hablado demasiado, Harry instantáneamente palideció y se tapó la boca. Este era el motivo por el cual no quería decir nada a nadie sobre lo que había pasado en Privet Drive. No quería hacer que nadie se enfadara. Maldiciéndose mentalmente, Harry intentó pensar rápidamente en una mentira que fuera creíble para que el tema fuera olvidado.

- Harry, no estoy enfadado contigo. – Dijo Lupin suavemente. – Es solo que no entiendo porqué alguien diría alguna cosa así. No eres un anormal. Te doy mi palabra como mago y amigo de tus padres.

Finalmente Harry miró al profesor Lupin con lágrimas en los ojos. Sonaba demasiado bien para ser real. Desde que podía recordar, Harry siempre había querido más que nada ser normal y allí estaba finalmente alguien diciéndole lo que desesperadamente necesitaba oír.

Otra vez Lupin se acercó a Harry pero había aún suficiente espacio como para que el chico se sintiera cómodo. – Puedo entenderlo si no quieres hablar de esto pero aunque no quieras admitirlo su comportamiento hacía ti te ha afectado en cómo eres. – Dijo amablemente. – Nadie quiere presionarte pero si ha sido tal y cómo pensamos queremos hacer todo lo que esté en nuestro poder para asegurarnos que no tengas que volver allí nunca más.

La declaración del profesor Lupin cogió a Harry desprevenido al principio pero el sinfín de preguntas, preguntas que se había preguntado el mismo cada vez que las cosas estaban mal, entraron en su mente y lo mantuvieron sensato. - ¿Pero dónde iría? – Preguntó. – No tengo más familia y todos los demás tienen vidas propias.

- Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar alguna solución. – Dijo Lupin de forma esperanzadora. – Nadie se merece este tipo de vida. No me importa quién sea.

Harry no quería tener esperanzas pero no lo podía evitar. El simple pensamiento de no volver nunca con los Dursleys y su odio era una de los pocos deseos que tenía. Sólo quedaba un problema. - ¿Qué pasa con Midnight? – Preguntó inseguro. – Debe estar muy hambriento y perdido.

Lupin sonrió, aparentemente divertido por la atracción del chico por el animal. - ¿Desde cuando has tenido un perro? – Preguntó.

- Eh… sobre una semana. – Respondió Harry. – Lo encontré intentando dormir en los arbustos del patio trasero. No era como la mayoría de perros que he conocido. Era agradable conmigo. – Viendo la cara de asombro del profesor Lupin, Harry desvió la mirada, sintiéndose de repente avergonzado de haber confiado ciegamente en un animal desconocido tan rápido. – Me protegió. – Añadió con voz suave.

- Por lo tanto es un perro abandonado. – Dijo Lupin distante. - ¿Cómo es, Harry¿Se parece a un grim?

Harry miró al profesor Lupin, claramente confundido. - ¿Qué es un grim? – Preguntó. Era en momentos como este cuando Harry odiaba ser tan ignorante del mundo mago, pero no había tenido a nadie que le enseñara.

Lupin se mordió el labio inferior y de golpe pareció nervioso. A Harry no le gustó esa mirada. No entendía cuál era el problema. Midnight nunca le haría daño, Harry lo sabía.

- ¿Es Midnight, como lo llamas, un gran perro negro con ojos azules? – Preguntó el profesor Lupin cautelosamente.

Harry hizo un suspiro de decepción. Tendría que haber sabido que tener un compañero como Midnight era demasiado bueno para que durara. – Oh¿es tuyo? – Preguntó bajando la mirada. – Lo siento. No quería quitártelo. Él era la única compañía que tenía que no me odiaba.

Lupin hizo una mueca de dolor por el comentario, sabiendo más sobre la vida de Harry en casa de los Dursley de lo que el chico se pensaba. - ¿Nunca te hizo nada? – Preguntó amablemente. - ¿Nunca te lastimó de ninguna manera?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. – Él solo escuchaba. – Dijo suavemente. – Es… estaba frustrado. No me gustaba tener que trabajar a todas horas del día mientras los Dursleys no hacían nada. Midnight parecía familiar, como de un recuerdo olvidado o algo así. No sé cómo explicarlo de otra manera. Es mi amigo.

- Que es lo que necesitabas desesperadamente. – Dijo Lupin con comprensión. – No te estoy riñendo, Harry. Solo tengo curiosidad. La mayoría de gente consideraría un gran perro como este un amigo. ¿Cómo conseguiste mantener un perro como ese sin que tus tíos se enteraran?

Harry encogió sus hombros. – No fue difícil. – Dijo. – Los Dursleys estaban fuera todo el día dejándome solo en casa. Midnight se quedaba fuera hasta que se iban a la cama y entonces lo entraba en mi habitación. Como tenía que hacer el desayuno cada mañana, lo sacaba antes de que los Dursley se levantaran.

El profesor Lupin sonrió mientras se levantaba. – Muy listo. – Dijo. – Probablemente tendrías que descansar. Podemos seguir hablando más tarde, incluyendo algunas historias de tus padres. Hablaré con Dumbledore de Midnight¿de acuerdo?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía que admitir que se sentía muy bien al tener a alguien que le tratara con un poco de afecto paternal. La señora Weasley estaba bien pero ella era la madre _de Ron. _Ella ya tenía bastante con lo suyo como para preocuparse de un huérfano. - ¿Me lo prometes? – Preguntó esperanzado.

Lupin dio un apretón tranquilizante en el hombre de Harry. – Lo prometo. – Dijo.

De repente sintiéndose cansado, Harry se tumbó y se giró de lado para estar cómodo mientras el profesor Lupin lo arropaba. Ser arropado por un hombre bastante desconocido tendría que haberlo echo sentir extraño, pero no a Harry. Ya se sentía más cercano a Lupin que a la mayoría de adultos que conocía. Había algo en el hombre que le hacía sentir familiar.

Cerrando los ojos, Harry sintió como Lupin le quitaba sus gafas suavemente y le quitó algunas pestañas que se habían caído de sus ojos. Ese simple contacto se sentía familiar pero Harry no podía recordar de qué. Sintiéndose demasiado relajado para preocuparse de eso, Harry se permitió caer lentamente en un pacífico sueño.

En el momento que Remus Lupin notó que Harry ya estaba dormido, salió de la enfermería y se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore. Harry le había contado suficiente para saber que la vida de Harry Potter no había sido como todo el mundo creía. No lo habían cuidado y adorado en exceso. Era un chico solitario y confundido que necesitaba a alguien que lo quisiera por quién era.

Después de murmurar la contraseña rápidamente, Remus continuó subiendo las escaleras y entró al despacho de Dumbledore y vio que el director tenía compañía. Minerva McGonagall estaba sentada al lado de una desconsolada Molly Weasley mientas Arthur Weasley conversaba suavemente con Dumbledore. A Remus no le gustó esa escena en absoluto.

- Director¿ha pasado algo? – Preguntó Remus curioso.

Dumbledore dirigió su atención hacia el joven profesor. – Remus, por favor entra. – Dijo amablemente. – Justo estábamos discutiendo soluciones para Harry. A lo mejor podrías añadir alguna idea. Confío en qué tuvisteis una interesante conversación.

Lupin afirmó. – No tienes ni idea. – Dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de McGonagall. – Es desconcertante conocer a un chico que ha cambiado tanto. El Harry bebé que recuerdo era un niño feliz y amado. Este chico es cualquier cosa menos esto. ¿Teneís consciencia del abuso verbal y emocional que los Dursley le han infligido?

- ¿Abuso? – Preguntó la profesora McGonagall asustada mientras se tensaba en la silla. - ¿De qué estás hablando, Remus?

Mirando a cada uno de los adultos, Remus se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos tenia ni idea de la vida actual de Harry Potter. – Bueno, no puedo decir que esté sorprendido. – Dijo. – Estábamos hablando y Harry dejó escapar algunas cosas. Aparentemente, Vernon Dursley ha inculcado a Harry que no es más que un anormal. Tenía miedo de admitir que era un Parselmouth por la reacción que recibió de sus compañeros el año pasado. El muchacho no tiene ninguna confianza en él mismo. Cree que es una carga para todos. Asumo que esta es la razón por la que no ha dicho a nadie lo del abuso.

Dumbledore se sentó detrás de su escritorio, el centello de sus ojos ausente. Arthur Weasley se sentó al lado de su esposa y le cogió de la mano. Molly Weasley estaba claramente a punto de llorar pero fue McGonagall quien sorprendió a Remus. La mujer estaba mirando fijamente a Dumbledore con una furia en sus ojos que Remus no había visto antes. Era casi terrorífico.

- ¿Qué más reveló Harry? – Preguntó Dumbledore gravemente.

Volviendo la Mirada hacia el hombre mayor, Remus pudo ver arrepentimiento y tristeza en los ojos del hombre. _Se culpa de esto._ – Harry no quería decir nada sobre los Dursleys o sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que me enfadara. – Dijo sincero. – Creo que Dursley pagó todo su enfado con Harry haciéndole creer que todos los adultos harían lo mismo. Harry solo parecía estar con confianza cuando hablábamos de Midnight.

- Ah, sí, su misterioso perro. – Dijo Dumbledore claramente intrigado. – Por lo que sé los Dursleys no querían ningún animal. Ya ha sido suficientemente difícil que aceptaran a Hedwig.

- Los Dursleys no lo sabían. – Dijo Remus. –Midnight estaba perdido y Harry lo encontró hará una semana. Harry estaba desesperado por tener a alguien 'que no lo odiara'. Harry necesitaba más que nada tener a alguien o algo que lo escuchara y lo tratara bien. Creo que ahora enviar a Harry con una familia, hasta una como los Weasleys (sin ofender), haría más daño que bien. A pesar de vuestros esfuerzos, Harry no es de la familia y él lo sabe. Ha pasado su vida siendo ignorado gracias a los Dursleys. Necesita tiempo para llegar a estar cómodo con él mismo y aprender que tiene el derecho de ser querido como un niño normal.

- Pero es querido. – Protestó Molly Weasley. – Nuestra familia lo quiere como a uno más. Nos necesita, especialmente ahora con Black fugado.

- Harry necesita a los que se preocupan por él, Molly. – Dumbledore dijo calmadamente. – Aún así, Harry no es consciente de por lo que ha pasado. Incluso no se ha enterado de que ha sido secuestrado. Tampoco sabe quién es Sirius Black y lo que ha hecho

- Os dais cuenta de que Harry lo ha de saber. – Dijo Remus con una ceja levantada. – Necesita saber… todo sobre Black. No podemos arriesgarnos a que Harry se entere por otros medios. Tenemos que ganarnos la confianza de Harry siendo completamente honestos con él.

- ¡No! – Chilló la señora Weasley. - ¡Es solo un niño! Si supiera que…

- Se enfadará, cierto. – Dijo Remus, luchando para mantenerse calmado. – Tiene derecho a estarlo pero si nos ganamos su confianza y le enseñamos que hay gente aquí en la que puede confiar no intentará enfrentarse a Black él solo. ¿No es lo que queremos?

- Estoy de acuerdo. – Dijo Arthur Weasley ganándose una Mirada de reproche de su esposa. – Lo siento Molly pero no podemos simplemente permitir que Harry se presente el 1 de septiembre y que todos sus compañeros sepan más sobre lo que ha ocurrido que él. Sé que Malfoy no dudará en atormentar a Harry sobre esto. Sé que Ron no podrá mantener su boca cerrada.

- Interesantes perspectivas. – Dijo Dumbledore pensativo. – Tienes razón, Arthur. Aunque preferiría que Harry no supiera nada de Black no hay nada que podamos hacer. Se le tendrá que contar. La pregunta ahora es quién.

Remus supo por el tono de Dumbledore quién seria el encargado de contárselo. También sabía que _era_ una de las cosas más difíciles que esa persona tendría que hacer.

_

* * *

_

_Bien, aquí van los reviews, gracias a todos:_

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR:** _tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber.¡O como mínimo espero que lo hagas! Ten un poco de paciéncia...Gracias._

**mundi **_pues si, eso fue lo que me decidió a traducir esta. Espero que la traducción te esté gustando. La verdad es que me encanta como ha conseguido seguir los libros y seguir siendo coherente con su história con un Harry tan diferente como el suyo._

**kat basted**. _Me alegra ver que sigues la história. No va a ser la única bronca que se va a llevar, hehe. Pues si, como has visto es lo primero que ha echo Harry; quiere un montón a su perro. Por lo demás tendrás que esperar. ¡Muchas gracias!_

**Chari** _¡Gracias! Me alesgra que te guste. Espero actualizar más a menudo._

**Mira Black-Lupin** _Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo repasandolo una y otra vez y aún así nunca estoy segura. Espero que te siga gustando. Intentaré no tardar tanto en actualizar._


	5. La amarga verdad

_**AN:**__ Lo lamento mucho. Se me estropeó la computadora. Aún no me funciona, pero he hecho imposibles por subir el capítulo lo antes posible.¡Espero que me perdonen¿Sí¡Gracias!_

**Capítulo 5**

**La amarga verdad**

La sensación de alguien tocando suavemente su cara sacó a Harry de su sueño. El gesto parecía familiar pero extraño a la vez. No queriendo dejar la paz que sentía, Harry gruñó en señal de protesta y giró su cara hacia otro lado. Aún estaba cansado y solo quería dormir.

De repente se le ocurrió a Harry que hacer tal acción probablemente tendría como resultado un castigo. Su cuerpo inmediatamente se tensó mientras sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Incapaz de ver claramente, Harry se sentó de repente y se alejó de la figura borrosa que tenía al lado de su cama. Parecía demasiada delgada para ser su tío y demasiado alta para ser su tía. La confusión y el miedo se apoderaron de él. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

- ¿Harry? – Preguntó una voz tiernamente. – Harry¿estás bien?

La voz sonaba amigable pero Harry estaba demasiado confundido como para registrar quien se podría estar preguntando si estaba bien o no. Continuó alejándose de la persona desconocida hasta que unas manos lo cogieron de los brazos y le impidieron alejarse más. Recuerdos de su tío golpeándole le vinieron a la mente. - ¡Lo siento! – Gritó rápidamente. - ¡Lo siento, tío¡No quería quedarme dormido, lo prometo!

- Harry, escucha mi voz. No soy tu tío. No te haré daño, lo prometo. Estás en Hogwarts¿lo recuerdas? Aquí estás a salvo, lejos de él.

Harry dejó de luchar, pero seguía estando tenso. ¿Por qué esa voz le sonaba tan familiar¿Cómo la conocía? - ¿Hogwarts? – Preguntó nervioso. Uno de sus brazos fue soltado. Harry miró al hombre borroso quien cogió algo y lo puso en la cara de Harry. Todo se volvió nítido. Mirando a través de sus gafas, Harry vio la cara de preocupación de Lupin. – ¿P… profesor? – Preguntó inseguro.

Lupin soltó el otro brazo de Harry pero mantuvo la mirada firme. – Siento haberte asustado, Harry. – Dijo sinceramente. - ¿Necesitas que llame a Madam Promfey?

Harry negó con la cabeza. – Estoy bien. – Mientras miraba con precaución por la habitación. – Es sólo que olvidé dónde estaba.

- Ya me di cuenta. – Dijo de forma suave. - ¿Quieres hablar de esto?

Temblando inconscientemente, Harry rápidamente negó con la cabeza. No quería más lamentaciones de la que la gente ya le daba. En el fondo Harry sabía que tío Vernon hacía mal en castigarlo de esa manera pero Harry recordaba demasiado bien el dolor. Recordaba claramente el enfado de su tío. Si hubiera dicho cualquier cosa, sólo hubiera echo enfadar todavía más a su tío.

El profesor Lupin dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción mientras se sentaba al lado de la cama de Harry. – Lo entiendo. – Dijo Lupin. – Escucha, Harry, hay algo que tengo que contarte y tengo miedo de cómo reaccionarás por lo que necesito que me escuches atentamente¿de acuerdo?

Harry no sabía qué decir ante esa declaración. – Eh… vale. – Dijo nervioso.

Lupin parecía tomarse su tiempo para recolectar sus pensamientos, lo que hizo que Harry se pusiera todavía aún más nervioso. Lo que fuera que diría el hombre, Harry sabía que sería malo. Sólo esperaba que nada hubiera pasado a Hermione o a los Weasleys. _Por favor, deja que estén bien._

- Hace años, cuando tu padre y yo estábamos en Hogwarts, habían dos personas más que eran nuestros amigos. – Empezó el profesor Lupin. – Nos hacíamos llamar los Moreadores. Éramos bromistas. James, tu padre, era probablemente el peor seguido por muy de cerca por nuestro amigo, Sirius Black. Yo era más el supervisor y el que se mantenía informado mientras que nuestro otro amigo, Peter Pettigrew, sólo colaboraba. James y Sirius eran inseparables. Los dos venían de familias de sangre pura pero no tenían los típicos ideales de estas familias. Después de la graduación, los cuatro nos unimos a Dumbledore en la lucha contra Voldemort…

Harry escuchaba mientras Lupin continuaba contando la boda de sus padres, el día que nació, cómo Voldemort atacaba a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y cómo sus padres se escondieron. A lo largo de toda la historia parecía que Sirius Black había sido uno de los participantes clave de todo. Fue el padrino de la boda de sus padres, fue proclamado el padrino de Harry (Harry aún tenía problemas para asimilar eso) y fue el Secret Keeper del encantamiento Fidelius de sus padres. Esto hizo sentir a Harry extraño. Si Sirius Black era tan importante¿por qué no había oído nada él antes?

- De la única manera que alguien puede encontrar a los que están bajo el encantamiento Fidelius es si el Secret Keeper revela su paradero. – Continuó el profesor Lupin. Hizo una pausa, mirando a Harry con la mirada más simpatizante que tenía. – Harry, Sirius traicionó a tus padres por Voldemort. Nos traicionó a todos.

Harry miró a Lupin con asombro. ¿Su padrino, el mejor amigo de sus padres, se unió a Voldemort? No podía moverse. No podía hablar. Ni tan solo podía respirar. Sirius Black era la razón por la que sus padres murieron esa noche. Sirius Black era la razón por la que tenía que vivir con sus tíos que lo odiaban más que a nada. Sirius Black era la razón por la que él era el-niño-que-vivió.

Lupin evitó la mirada de Harry, decidido a acabar la historia. – Peter encontró a Sirius y se enfrentó. – Continuó con la misma voz pausada. – No se sabe mucho sobre lo que pasó. Hubo una explosión, y cuando todo estuvo despejado, trece muggles estaban muertos y Peter, bueno, todo lo que pudieron encontrar de él fue un dedo. Sirius fue enviado a Azkaban y permaneció allí bajo la vigilancia de los dementores.

Harry de repente encontró sus manos muy interesantes. Podía sentir como su cabeza le daba vueltas. Era demasiada información para procesar, por lo que se concentró en la última frase. - ¿Qué son lo dementores?

- Lo dementores son unas de las criaturas más horribles que hay bajo la capa de la tierra. – Dijo Lupin como si estuviera en clase. - Están en los lugares más oscuros, se alimentan de la esperanza y felicidad que hay a su alrededor. Si te acercas demasiado a un dementor todos los buenos sentimientos y recuerdos son absorbidos por él. Si puede, el dementor te absorbe lo suficiente hasta que te reduce a algo como él, sin alma y maligno. Te quedarías sin nada más que las peores experiencias de tu vida.

Harry tuvo un escalofrío. – No… no sabía que existían criaturas así. – Admitió. - ¿Cómo puede la gente aguantar este tipo de tormento?

- La mayoría no puede, Harry. – Dijo el profesor Lupin honestamente. – La mayoría de los prisioneros de Azkaban se vuelven locos a corto plazo pero el ministerio cree que es la única manera de controlar a los que han cometido crímenes horribles. El problema es que no siempre funciona. Parece que a Sirius Black no le afectaron los dementotes. Se escapó.

Harry levantó la cabeza de golpe hacia Lupin con asombro. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Como si la vida no fuera lo bastante complicada. ¿Ahora se tenía que preocupar sobre uno de los sirvientes de Voldemor que casualmente era su padrino? - ¿Se escapó? – Preguntó Harry con miedo. –Pero no vendrá a por mí¿verdad? Quiero decir, no he hecho nada.

Lupin se removió nervioso en su asiento. – Ya lo ha hecho, Harry. – Dijo gravemente. – Supuestamente vio a tu tío pegarte y se tomó la justicia por su mano. Atacó a tu tío y te secuestró. Has estado desaparecido durante dos días, Harry. Empezamos a temer lo peor cuando Dumbledore recibió una carta de Black diciéndonos dónde encontrarte. Te dejó en el Caldero Chorreante. No entendemos muy bien porqué lo hizo. Esto será una pregunta más que le tendremos que hacer cuando lo encontremos.

Harry estaba temblando visiblemente. ¿Sirius Black lo había secuestrado¿El profesor Lupin sabía la verdad sobre su tío¿Quería decir eso que el profesor Dumbledore también lo sabía? - ¿Porqué nadie me lo ha contado? – Preguntó Harry bastante herido. Odiaba cuando la gente sabía más cosas sobre su propia vida que él mismo. Odiaba no saber nada sobre sus propios padres.

- No lo hemos echo para no hacerte daño, Harry. – Contestó el profesor Lupin con un tono de voz aún suave. – Fue muy doloroso para mucha gente, y aún lo es. ¿Cómo le cuentas a un niño que sus padres fueron traicionados por su mejor amigo? No es algo por lo que debería preocuparse un niño de trece años.

Harry solo pudo asentir como respuesta. Ahora que lo sabía realmente deseaba que no lo supiera. Era mucho más fácil simplemente culpar a Voldemort de todo. - ¿Lo sabe todo el mundo? – Preguntó muy bajito. - ¿Es por eso que me lo estás contando todo ahora?

- Desgraciadamente tu secuestro fue publicado en el Periódico Profetico. – Admitió Lupin. – Pensamos que sería mejor que supieras lo que se estaba diciendo de ti. Por lo que el mundo mágico sabe, fuiste secuestrado por Black y encontrado por algunos aurores. No se dice nada sobre el comportamiento de tu tío contigo. Dumbledore piensa que es mejor mantenerlo en privado tanto como se pueda.

Harry no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. Podía aguantar eso. Lo que no quería era que alguien supiera algo sobre su vida privada. El problema era que el profesor Dumbledore y el profesor Lupin claramente sabían la verdad o parte de ella. – Eh…. ¿Qué es lo que sabéis de mi tío? – Preguntó, sin estar seguro de si quería saber la respuesta.

Profesor Lupin dejó escapar un suspiro. – Tu tío confesó lo que estaba pasando cuando Black te secuestró. – Dijo suavemente. – Sabemos que tus heridas fueron causadas por tu tío y no por Black. Lo que no sabemos es durante cuanto tiempo ha durado esto. Me dijiste que tus costillas habían estado rotas durante tres semanas cuando te encontramos. ¿Cómo has podido aguantar tres semanas con una pierna y tres costillas rotas?

Harry solo pudo sacudir sus hombros como respuesta. Había esperado pasar sus años en Hogwarts sin que nadie descubriera cómo eran realmente sus tíos. Por supuesto, Ron y Hermione sabían que los Dursley lo odiaban y que no lo trataban bien pero hasta aquí era donde llegaba su conocimiento. Nadie más había demostrado ningún interés por el tema.

- Entiendo que no quieras hablar de esto, Harry, pero este tipo de crimen no es un secreto que un niño debería guardar. – Dijo Lupin pacientemente. - ¿Te das cuenta que podrías haber muerto si tu tío hubiese ido un poco más lejos? No me importan las razones que te diera. No hay ninguna excusa por sus acciones.

- Pero fue culpa mía. – Dijo Harry al final, con voz más baja que un susurro. – Si no le hubiera dicho a Ron que llamara, nada de esto habría pasado. – Harry tuvo que admitir que era un alivio decirlo en voz alta. Sentía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. – Nunca antes había roto una costilla expresamente. Solo solía encerrarme en la alacena antes de Hogwarts….

- ¿A qué te refieres con alacena? – Interrumpió Lupin.

- Eh… bueno... antes de que supiera nada de Hogwarts mi habitación era la alacena de debajo de las escaleras. – Dijo Harry incómodo. Mantuvo su mirada en sus manos, asustado de la mirada que probablemente le estaba dando el profesor Lupin. – Después de que mi primera carta llegara, me dieron la segunda habitación de Dudley. Supongo que se asustaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que alguien sabía dónde dormía.

Lupin estaba claramente confundido. – ¿A qué te refieres con "la primera carta"? – Preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. – No querían que viniera. – Respondió aún con una voz tan tranquila que la mayoría de la gente tendría que esforzarse por escucharlo. – Ellos… mmm… destruyeron todas las cartas que llegaron antes de que pudiera leerlas así que el profesor Dumbledore envió a Hagrid a contarme la verdad sobre… bueno… todo. Eso fue en mi onceavo cumpleaños.

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaban en un abrazo, con su cara enterrada en suaves ropas. – Lo siento mucho, Harry. –Susurró en su oreja Lupin con voz sacudida. – Tendría que haber estado aquí contigo. Nunca pensé que serían tan crueles.

Sintiéndose desprevenido, Harry no sabía qué hacer por lo que se quedó quieto. Se sentía mal de que el profesor Lupin se disculpara por algo que no había hecho._ Bueno, yo llevo haciendo lo mismo la mayor parte de mi vida_. El cuerpo de Harry estaba tieso al principio. No podía recordar la última vez que un adulto lo había abrazado así voluntariamente. Poco a poco se fue relajando contra el joven profesor, preguntándose si eso era lo que se sentía al tener a alguien que se preocupara.

Horas después Remus Lupin tenía problemas para mantenerse despierto. Se había quedado al lado de la cama de Harry, asustado de dejar solo al frágil chico con la bomba que le acababa de contar. Remus era bien consciente de la cantidad de gente que esperaba que volviera al despacho del director pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Se había echo un promesa a él mismo de ayudar a Harry en todo lo que pudiera. Se lo debía a James, a Lily y a Harry.

Harry estaba durmiendo pacíficamente una vez más. Remus miró al chico que parecía años más joven que los trece años que tenía. Era increíble pensar que sólo habían pasado dos días desde que lo habían encontrado. Esa imagen se quedó grabada permanentemente en la memoria de Remus. Harry había sufrido tanto, había pasado por tanto… ¿I quién lo había salvado? Sirius Black

Que ironía. Como más pensaba sobre eso más acorde estaba con el fugitivo de Azkaban. ¿Alguien estaba realmente intentando proteger a Harry Potter, el chico que había dado y perdido tanto?

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose despertó a Remus de sus pensamientos. Mirando a través de su hombro, Remus dejó escapar un suspiro cuando vio a Dumbledore, McGonagall y a Snape seguidos de Arthur y Molly Weasley. Parecía que estaban impacientes en saber cómo se había tomado Harry las noticias de Sirius Black.

- Nos estábamos empezando a preocupar, Remus. – Dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a la cama de Harry. – ¿Confío en que se lo has dicho?

Remus asintió mientras dirigía la mirada hacía el dormido adolescente. – Está enfadado de que se lo hayamos ocultado. – Respondió. – Todavía no he entrado en detalles. Ya ha sido bastante difícil contarle sobre esa noche y Peter. – Se frotó sus ojos cansados y miró directamente a Dumbledore. - ¿Sabías que su habitación ha sido la alacena de debajo de las escaleras por diez años¿Sabías que Vernon Dursley ha pegado a Harry, rompiéndole una pierna y costillas por recibir una simple llamada telefónica?

La señora Weasley se sorprendió. – Oh, querido, - Dijo suavemente. – Ese fue Ron. Tendría que haber sospechado algo cuando Hedwigh vino al día siguiente con una carta de Harry preguntando si podíamos quedárnosla durante el resto del verano. El pobre chico ha pasado por un infierno y no tenía ninguna manera de contactar con nosotros.

- ¿En qué estaba pensando cuándo envió a su lechuza lejos? – Se mofó Snape.

- Quizás quería mantener viva a su lechuza. – Respondió McGonagall amargamente. – De verdad, Severus, ya sabes que los niños harían cualquier cosa para proteger a sus animales domésticos. El señor Potter no es diferente. Todos sabemos que adora a esa lechuza.

La puerta se abrió seguida de un tono familiar de regaño que hizo que todo el mundo se estremeciera. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Exigió Madam Promfey con voz muy baja. – Todos sabéis que el señor Potter necesita más que nada descansar. Aún está débil. Vuestras preguntas tendrán que esperar.

El sonido de voces distantes sacó a Harry de su sueño. Vagamente podía darse cuenta que Madam Promfey, el profesor Dumbledore y la señora Weasley estaban murmurando acerca de algo. El sueño quitó cualquier curiosidad mientras Harry enterraba su cara en el cojín. Realmente no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento, especialmente con la señora Weasley. No quería que más gente le tuviera compasión.

Sintiendo calor, Harry intento apartar sus sábanas, pero unas manos le cogieron de las muñecas antes de que pudiera conseguirlo. Harry dejó escapar un gemido en señal de protesta. Odiaba sentir tanto calor. Le recordaba a las horas de trabajo para los Dursleys que había pasado bajo el sol abrasador. A Harry le recordaba demasiado al enfado de tío Vernon.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose con una explosión sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos. Se sentó de golpe, mirando alrededor de la borrosa habitación y rápidamente retrocedió hasta dar con la cabecera. Poniendo las rodillas en su pecho, Harry no podía parar de temblar mientras el sonido de unos rápidos pasos se iba acercando a su cama haciéndose en la sala un absoluto silencio.

- Cornelius. – Dijo plácidamente el profesor Dumbledore. – Que inesperado. Creo que le dije que le avisaría cuando Harry estuviera preparado para hacer unas declaraciones en cuánto a su secuestro.

Harry no estaba prestando atención. Su mente estaba atrapada en el pasado. El tío Vernon siempre entraba en su habitación de ese modo. Esa era la primera señal de que el dolor llegaría de un momento a otro. Esa era la primera señal de que de alguna manera Harry había hecho algo que había hecho enfadar al hombre.

- Ya sabe que estoy bajo mucha presión, Dumbledore. – Dijo Funge impacientemente. – Necesitamos encontrar a Black pronto. La gente todavía está alborotada.

El profesor Lupin fue el primero en girarse y notar la angustia de Harry. – Harry¿qué pasa? – Preguntó por lo bajo. No hubo respuesta. Lo que hizo que el hombre se acercara y suavemente tocara el brazo de Harry. – Harry, por favor, di algo.

Harry poco a poco miró en la dirección de dónde venia la voz de Lupin para ver la conocida figura borrosa. - ¿Profesor? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa. - ¿Él no está aquí?

Lupin dejó escapar un suspiro y puso a Harry en un abrazo, haciendo todo lo que podía y se lo ocurría para tranquilizar al tembloroso chico. – No, Harry. – Dijo amablemente. – Tu tío no está aquí. Tú estás a salvo. Te lo prometo.

Finalmente todos notaron que Harry estaba despierto y que estaba temblando en los brazos de Lupin. La señora Weasley rápidamente se acercó al chico, pero viendo lo fuertemente que Harry cogía la ropa de Lupin estaba claro que él no tenía ninguna intención de moverse pronto. El señor Weasley corrió hacia su lado y puso una mano en el hombro de su esposa para impedir que cogiera al chico. Por lo que veían, lo que Harry necesitaba en ese momento era a Remus Lupin.

- Como puede ver Cornelius, Harry aún se está recuperando. – Dijo Dumbledore casualmente. – Cuando esté preparado para hablar…

- Darle una poción tranquilizadora, entonces. – Interrumpió Funge. - ¿Potter es consciente de la difícil situación en la que nos encontramos¡Su testimonio nos ayudaría a capturar a ese loco¿Espera que la comunidad mágica permanezca en peligro porque Potter quiere estar mimado?

La señora Weasley se enfureció. Inmediatamente se acercó al hombre interponiéndose entre el ministro y la cama de Harry. - ¿Porqué¡Incompetente! – Chilló – ¡Harry ha pasado por un infierno y tú estás preocupado por la gente!

El ministro miró al señor Weasley. – Arthur, por favor, controla a tu mujer. – Escupió.

El señor Weasley se cruzó de brazos. – Lamentablemente, _Ministro,_ estoy de acuerdo con Molly. – Dijo como si tal cosa. – Harry es como un miembro más de la nuestra familia y, como haría con cualquiera de mis hijos, haré lo que sea mejor para él.

Lo adultos no se dieron cuenta que Madam Promfey le alargaba a Lupin un baso con poción tranquilizante para ayudar a Harry. Sorprendentemente, el profesor Snape estaba al lado de Lupin ayudándole a colocar a Harry para poder darle la poción. Lo ojos de Harry se abrieron pero parecía que estuviera perdido en la distancia. Se tragó la poción sin resistirse.

Casi instantáneamente, los temblores del cuerpo de Harry pararon. Su visión se volvió más nítida y miró directamente al profesor Snape - ¿Pr'esor? – Preguntó dormido. Nada tenía sentido. Podía haber jurado que había oído a su tío gritar tan solo hacía un momento pero había demasiada luz para estar en su habitación. Poco a poco su mente se fue aclarando alertando a Harry que alguien lo estaba cogiendo de forma protectora. Moviendo la mirada, Harry se dio cuenta que era el profesor Lupin quien lo estaba cogiendo. - ¿No era real? – Preguntó a Lupin.

Lupin dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. – No, Harry. – Dijo suavemente. – Te prometo que aquí estás a salvo de él. – Hubo una pausa, como si Lupin tuviera miedo de decir nada más. – Escucha Harry, el ministro está aquí con algunas preguntas sobre tu secuestro. – Dijo amablemente. - ¿Crees que podrías hablar sobre lo que pasó?

Harry inmediatamente se tensó mientras miraba con miedo a Lupin. ¿Estaba preparado para hablar de lo que había pasado con el ministro de la magia¿Qué pensaría el hombre si se enterara que su "salvador" no podía protegerse de un simple muggle¿Qué pensarían los Weasleys?

- Quizás las preguntas tendrían que estar limitadas únicamente a Black ya que el tontorrón tiene problemas para mantener su boca cerrada. – Propuso Snape a Lupin con voz mosqueada. – Que Merlín nos perdone si la preciosa reputación de Potter se ve arruinada.

- Ya es suficiente, Severus. – Advirtió Lupin y dirigió su atención hacia Harry. – Estaremos justo aquí¿de acuerdo? Solo háznoslo saber si quieres parar.

Harry asintió a regañadientes. Realmente no quería hacer esto pero sabía que nadie lo dejaría en paz hasta que lo hubiese contado. Cerrando los ojos, Harry desesperadamente expulsó su miedo y vergüenza mientras el profesor Lupin lo ayudaba a sentarse debidamente. Se reprimió un suspiro mientras una chispa de dolor salía de su pierna antes rota. _Al menos ahora no duele tanto._

- Ministro, Harry ha aceptado responder a las preguntas necesarias para vuestra búsqueda y únicamente para ésta. – Dijo Lupin de forma protectora mientras acercaba a Harry sus gafas. Estaba claro que el joven profesor estaba intentando mantenerse calmado.

Cornelius Funge se puso delante de la señora Weasley para estar cara a cara con Harry. Sacó un ejemplar del Periódico Profético y se lo alargó a Harry. – Señor Potter¿qué recuerda acerca de su secuestro? – Preguntó Funge sin rodeos. – No se deje ningún detalle.

Harry miró la portada y vio una fotografía de un hombre pobre con cara larga, con un cabello mate. Parecía extraño que alguien como él pudiera ser el mejor amigo de su padre. El hombre parecía medio muerto. - ¿Es así como es? – Preguntó Harry suavemente, incapaz de apartar la vista del papel. - ¿Este es él?

- Señor Potter¿cómo es posible que no sepa usted como es Black? – Preguntó malhumorado el ministro.

Finalmente Harry miró a Fudge y seguidamente apartó la vista. A Funge no le iba a gustar esto. – Eh… nunca lo vi. – Admitió Harry. – No sabía que él me había secuestrado hasta que el profesor Lupin me lo contó.

Fudge dio un paso atrás del asombro. - ¿Qué…¿Cómo no lo podía saber? – Preguntó. – ¡Le tubo durante dos días! Le habrá dicho algo….

- Estaba inconsciente. – Interrumpió Harry, sonando más confiado de lo que se sentía. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras contemplaba si debería contar más. _No me creerán sino. _– La última cosa que recuerdo es estar siendo impulsado contra la pared por mi tío. – Añadió con voz baja.

La señora Weasley y la profesora McGonagall se asombraron. El profesor Lupin dio a Harry un golpecito tranquilizador en el hombro, haciéndole recordar al adolescente que estaba allí, mientras el señor Weasley, el profesor Snape y el profesor Dumbledore parecían estar demasiado aturdidos como para decir nada. Funge, por otro lado, permaneció escéptico. - ¿Porqué su tío le empujó contra la pared? – Preguntó el ministro.

Harry se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza. – Porque estaba allí. – Murmuró. – Porque me dormí y su comida no estuvo preparada a tiempo.

Fudge miró al profesor Dumbledore nervioso como si pidiera ayuda en silencio. – Ya veo. – Dijo incómodo. – Bien, ha tenido mucha suerte de que no le hiciera nada más, señor Potter. – De repente parecía que Funge sólo deseaba abandonar la enfermería en cuanto antes. – Confío en que haya encontrada otra casa para el chico¿Albus?

Dumbledore cabeceó. – Pues si, ya que lo menciona. – Dijo plácidamente. – Harry se quedará aquí durante el resto del verano, en Hogwarts. Los profesores y yo hemos acordado que lo mejor para Harry será entrenarlo para que pueda protegerse a sí mismo, especialmente con Sirius Black fuera de la cárcel. Confío en que me mantendrá informado de cualquier cosa.

- Sí, por supuesto. – Fudge buscó la Mirada de Harry. – Por su información, señor Potter, su tío ha sido presentado ante un tribunal muggle. Se le ha advertido que se declarara a él mismo culpable y así ha hecho. No habrá ningún juicio por lo que tenemos que preocuparnos de que la prensa se pueda enterar. Buenos días.

Harry se quedó allí sentado mientras el ministro de magia se iba. - ¿Q… qué? – Preguntó sin creérselo. Lentamente Harry miró alrededor de la habitación hacia todos los adultos. Todos ellos (a excepción del profesor Snape que solo se veía malhumorado) parecían estar nerviosos. - ¿De qué hablaba Fudge?

El profesor Dumbledore se acercó al asustado adolescente y puso una mano en su brazo. – Tu tío accidentalmente ha admitido sus acciones contra ti a los aurores investigadores, Harry. – Dijo con ternura. – Fue él quien confirmó que Sirius Black te había secuestrado y que había usado tu varita durante el proceso.

Respirar se volvió difícil. El hombre que había traicionado a sus padres tenía su varita y la había usado. – ¡No, eso es imposible! – Gritó Harry. – ¡Escondí la varita en cuánto llegué a casa¡Nunca le dije a nadie dónde estaba!

Excepto a Midnight.

Al darse cuenta Harry se sintió como si hubiese sido golpeado por una bludger. Midnight siempre había sido muy inteligente… demasiado inteligente. Había una razón por la que Midnight siempre parecía entenderlo. El perro realmente sabía lo que había estado diciendo porque el perro no era un perro. Midnight realmente no existía. Midnight era Sirius Black. Era la única explicación.

Había estado escondiendo a un asesino y traidor en su propia habitación sin saberlo.

* * *

_Y aquí van los reviews; muchas gracias a todos por los ánimos, de verdad._

**alejamoto y estrella de K:**_tendrás que seguir leyendo y tener paciencia para saberlo jeje. Espero que el comentario de que es diferente sea positivo . ¡Gracias por leer!_

**Mira Black-Lupin**_hola de nuevo. Gracias por seguir aquí. ¡Sí, me encanta Remus en este fic¡Gracias por seguirlo!_

**serenamar1: **_Pues eso intento, seguir escribiendo, aunque a veces cueste por tiempo y eso, pero no lo dejaría¡me encanta!_

**Neoma-Nyx**_te prometo que he intentado ponerlo cuánto antes. Gracias por avisar, aunque me parece una estupidez como bien dices, aunque me he planteado si contestar o no. Creo que toda la gente se merece una contestación, ya que hacen un esfuerzo por valorar el trabajo. Me alegro mucho de que te guste la traducción, ya que me esfuerzo al máximo, lo prometo. ¡Gracias por los ánimos!_

**BegoPotterBlack: **_Gracias, aunque no es obra mía. :P. Te pasaría el link pero ahora mismo si abro otra página se bloquea el ordenador. Puedes buscarla por el autor, que está en el primer capi, sino por título: Midnight Guardian. Sino te lo paso en el siguiente capi._

**Aranel-Riddle**Gracias. Eso espero, que sigas leyendo, aún después de tanto tiempo ;). Sí, Harry quiere mucho a Midnight, aunque después de este capítulo… xDDD. Pobrecito Harry XD

**carolineSonPotter**_Gracias. Intento traducir lo mejor que puedo. Siento haber tardado bastante en actualizar, lo he explicado arriba. Hasta pronto, espero xDDD_

**kat basted: **_no te poreocupis, yo siento el retraso. Si, pobre Harry¡no descansa! Menos mal que tiene a Remus , me encanta. Sobre lo de Midnight, bueno, aquí lo tienes, ya te digo, si es que Harry no puede descansar. Lo de la traducción de lujo… bueno, se intenta XDDD. Pues sí, en realidad, hay 6 fics, uno para cada año más uno de escenas que no aparecieron en los fics. Así que tenéis historia para rato… . Gracias por seguir, de verdad. Nos vemos._

**Mary**: _aquí está el capi. ¡Por fin! Espero que lo disfrutes._


	6. Los dementores

_AN: Bueno, aquí tenéis el sexto capítulo, he tardado menos . Aunque seguramente estaréis leyendo el séptimo libro, espero que tengáis un momento por pasaros por el fic jeje. Espero que os guste el libro y el capi ; ) _

**Capítulo 6**

**Lo****s dementores.**

Hay toda una variedad de emociones que llegan cuando te has dado cuenta de que has hecho algo realmente estúpido. Primero, hay un estado de shock seguido muy de cerca por la negación. Harry había estado atrapado entre estas emociones durante lo que parecía una eternidad. Si Midnight era en realidad Black, entonces¿por qué el perro lo protegió de tío Vernon¿Por qué el perro parecía preocuparse y era amistoso cuando todo el mundo afirmaba que ese hombre lo quería matar?

Una vez pasó el shock inicial, Harry fue consumido por el sentimiento de culpa. Ya sabía que algo pasaba con Midnight. La prueba había estado allí des del principio. Midnight había actuado más como un hombre que como a un perro. ¿Por qué simplemente no había abierto los ojos para ver la verdad¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido¡Había contado todo a Sirius Black!

El enfado se agregó a la culpabilidad. Estaba enfadado con él mismo, con Black y hasta con el profesor Dumbledore por ocultarle esto. Recordando su conversación con el profesor Lupin, Harry sospechó que el hombre sabía la verdad sobre Midnight, lo que hizo destruir instantáneamente la confianza y el respeto que sentía hacía el joven profesor. ¿Por qué la gente siempre sabía más sobre su propia vida que él mismo¿Por qué nadie podía confiar en él con la verdad¿Era pedir demasiado?

Aparentemente sí.

La ira y la culpabilidad desaparecieron, sirviendo como batería para Harry. El profesor Dumbledore no mentía a Fudge cuando le mencionó su entrenamiento. Decir que todo el mundo se había quedado sorprendido de encontrar la varita de Harry en su baúl sería quedarse corto. ¿Por qué Back daría una varita voluntariamente cuando él no tenía ninguna? Había demasiadas cosas de su secuestro que no tenían sentido.

Una vez que Harry salió de la enfermería, fue expuesto a una serie de lecciones variadas que consistían en defensa tanto muggle como mágica. El profesor Lupin enseñó a Harry como defenderse físicamente mientras que los profesores Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonalgall y hasta Snape lo enseñaban en los diferentes aspectos de la magia. El profesor Fitwick, por supuesto, se dedicó a los encantamientos, la profesora McGonagall se dedicó a las transfiguraciones simples que podían ser beneficiosas en situaciones de vida o muerte (la creación de armas y cosas parecidas), el profesor Snape se centró en las plantas y hierbas que podían ser de gran ayuda en curar heridas simples, y el profesor Dumbledore cogía todos los aspectos y los unía.

Harry progresó rápidamente, decidido a no volver a caer en el mismo error. Nunca más confiaría ciegamente en nadie o en nada a causa de sus deseos egoístas. Nunca más dejaría que sus emociones se apoderaran de él. Nunca más sería una víctima.

Durante dos semanas, Harry no hizo otra cosa que entrenar y estudiar. Los profesores y los Weasleys querían celebrar su cumpleaños, que había tenido lugar mientras se recuperaba, pero Harry lo rechazó. No quería que nada lo distrajera. No podía permitirse más distracciones.

Esta obsesión no pasó desapercibida por los profesores. Por el momento, Harry dormía en la habitación de invitados del despacho de Lupin pero apenas aparecía por allí. Lupin tenía que buscarlo siempre a la hora de comer para asegurarse de que el chico comiera y prácticamente tenía que obligarle a dormir. Harry acabó por revelar al profesor Lupin que el abuso había empezado desde la llamada y reveló también el resto de detalles sobre su vida. Era lo que todo el mundo quería oír, por lo que se los había sacado de encima.

Harry no había dicho a nadie lo de Midnight y Sirius Black siendo la misma persona y, aparte del profesor Lupin, nadie soltó nada que pareciera que supiera este pequeño secreto. Aunque no era seguramente la mejor jugada, Harry decidió no decirle a Lupin que lo sabía. Si el hombre quería que Harry confiara en él, tendría que ganárselo.

Nadie sabía qué era lo que había echo crecer al chico en tan solo una noche y Harry planeaba mantenerlo así. Harry no necesitaba que nadie le confirmara la verdad: era un maldito idiota.

Una mañana temprana de mediados de agosto, Harry se levantó antes que nadie, como siempre. Parte de su entrenamiento muggle con el profesor Lupin requería correr cada mañana y cada anochecer. Al principio había sido duro por su débil estado, pero pronto Harry consiguió correr dos quilómetros dos veces cada día sin esfuerzo. Era un ejercicio relajante que Harry solía hacer solo y que le daba tiempo para pensar en sus cosas.

Pasar el resto de verano en Hogwarts parecía ser una bendición y una maldición a la vez para Harry. Por el lado positivo, Harry no tenía que aguantar los susurros y miradas de sus compañeros o ser llamado anormal por sus parientes. Además recibía mucha atención personalizada que le ayudaba a entender la teoría que había detrás de los estudios. Por el lado negativo, Harry de alguna manera estaba solo y estaba siendo observado a cada momento del día. Parecía que sus instructores siempre le estaban observando y esperando a que alguna cosa pasara durante su entrenamiento. Incluso el profesor Snape intentó empezar una batalla de insultos recordando a Harry lo arrogante y temerario que era.

Sin embargo Harry no reaccionó. Había dejado de intentar de convencer a la gente que lo viera tal y como realmente era. Si querían creer una mentira allí ellos. El profesor Snape se había echo su propia idea en el momento en que Harry entró en el Gran Comedor hacía dos años y nada la podía cambiar. _Como todos en el mundo mágico._

Con el máximo silencio posible, Harry salió del cuarto del profesor Lupin para ir a correr. Aunque nadie dijera nada, él sabía que el profesor Lupin no se encontraba bien. En los últimos días parecía estar más pálido y débil, por lo que Harry creyó mejor dejarlo dormir, especialmente considerando todo lo que Lupin había echo por él, siendo su tutor temporal y eso.

El aire de la mañana era refrescante y quitaba inmediatamente cualquier somnolencia posible. El sol estaba saliendo por encima del lago, un paisaje que Harry nunca se cansaba de observar. Después de calentar, Harry comenzó a correr por la trayectoria que Lupin le había marcado. Alcanzar el lago y recorrer el litoral hasta alcanzar la puerta principal. Si continuaba así, Harry calculó que podía leer el capítulo de encantamientos antes de desayunar.

Entonces sucedió.

De repente la temperatura cayó en picado. Su respiración parecía no querer funcionar. Se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando del frío mientras caía de rodillas. No podía moverse; no podía pensar. Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco mientras un grito de terror llenó sus oídos. Era el grito de una mujer que hacía que su corazón gritara de dolor. Necesitaba ayudarla.

_¡Ayuda!_

- ¡Harry¡Harry, despierta!

Alguien lo estaba sujetando en su pecho pero Harry no tenía energía ni tan siquiera para moverse para saber quién era. Era como si alguien le hubiese quitado todo el calor de su cuerpo. Tomó a Harry un momento darse cuenta de que estaba temblando. Se sentía con nauseas y sabía que cualquier movimiento era inadmisible en ese momento.

El sonido de unas voces trajo a Harry de vuelta a la realidad. – ¡No podemos hacer nada por él aquí, Lupin¡Necesita atención médica!

- Lo sé, Severus. – Dijo Lupin frenéticamente, entonces reposicionó sus brazos para poner a Harry más cómodo. Sosteniendo al adolescente firmemente, Lupin se levantó y se apresuró hacia el castillo con Snape al delante. Todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor era borroso. Lupin podía sentir la respiración cansada de Harry y solo podía rezar para que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Entró en la enfermería y Lupin puso a Harry en la cama más cercana cuidadosamente y conjuró una taza de chocolate caliente mientras Snape buscaba a Madam Promfey. Levantando un poco al muchacho, Lupin lentamente vertió el líquido caliente en la garganta de Harry. – Venga, Harry. – Murmuró Lupin. – Por favor, que estés bien. Por favor, que todavía estés aquí.

Harry soltó un gemido. Vagamente podía sentir calor repartiéndose por todo su cuerpo, casi forzando a que el frío se fuera. Algo cálido estaba siendo vertido en su garganta. Con un esfuerzo extremo, Harry abrió los ojos y vio al profesor Lupin. El hombre parecía muy angustiado¿por qué?

Más líquido caliente fue vertido en su garganta, pero esa vez Harry era consciente y empezó a tragar, la cual cosa hizo sacar a Lupin de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente Lupin puso el chocolate caliente en una mesita y suavemente ayudó al chico a tumbarse cómodamente. Sin decir nada, Lupin rápidamente cubrió a Harry y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. - ¿Sabes quién soy, Harry? – Preguntó Lupin con un poco de temor.

Harry asintió débilmente. Sus párpados empezaban a ser demasiado pesados forzando a Harry a dormirse lentamente. Sólo podía esperar que la mujer que había escuchado estuviera a salvo.

- ¡POR MERLIN¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO ALLÍ FUERA SÓLO? – Rugió la señora Weasley. - ¡SE SUPONE QUE AQUÍ ESTÁ A SALVO!

No era la manera más agradable de despertar. Aún se sentía cansado pero sabía que no debería ignorar a la señora Weasley. Abrió sus ojos y buscó sus gafas, Harry lentamente se sentó y se forzó a despertarse. Las encontró rápidamente en la mesita y se las puso, lo que hizo ver a Harry a un grupo de gente en la puerta. Parecía que todos sus profesores y el señor Weasley estaban desesperadamente intentando calmar a la señora Weasley por alguna razón. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadada?

- Harry siempre corre por las mañanas, Molly. – Dijo Dumbledore calmadamente aunque el tono amable de siempre no estaba. – Forma parte del entrenamiento del que te hablé. La llegada del Ministerio fue inesperada. Si hubiésemos sabido que traería dementores nunca hubiésemos permitido que Harry saliera del castillo. Te aseguro que Harry está seguro.

Harry palideció instantáneamente. ¿Eso habían sido dementores¿Cómo Sirius Black había aguantado así durante doce años¿Quién podía? El solo hecho de pensar en pasar eso durante largo plazo hacía que a Harry le recorriera un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. Por un breve momento se había lamentado por los prisioneros de Azkaban. Nada en el mundo mágico era tan cruel.

- Harry está bien, Molly. – Dijo el señor Weasley amablemente. – Recuerda que Harry no reacciona bien delante fuertes voces. Por favor, intenta estar calmada.

La señora Weasley hizo un suspiro cansado. – Sólo estoy preocupada por él. – Dijo con voz dudosa. – El pobre chico ha pasado este verano por más de lo que cualquier persona debería aguantar.

Fue entonces que notaron a Harry. – Señor Potter. – Dijo Madam Promfey con alivio mientras se acercaba a la cabecera. – Tumbase ahora mismo. – Harry hizo lo que se le decía y permitió que Madam Promfey lo chequeara. Una mano fría se puso en su frente. Harry miró hacia arriba para ver a la señora Weasley sonriéndole aunque parecía que hubiera estado llorando.

Lentamente, Harry miró a la gente que había alrededor de su cama y dejó escapar un gruñido mientras cerraba los ojos. – Estoy castigado¿no? – Preguntó con voz apagada.

Varias risas ahogadas llenaron al aire. – No has hecho nada malo, Harry. – Dijo Dumbledore amablemente. – Sin embargo, considerando tu reacción a los dementores debo insistir en cambiar tus lugares de entrenamiento. Te pido disculpas por lo que ha pasado esta mañana. Cornelius parece creer que para proteger Hogwarts y a los estudiantes de Sirius Black es necesario que unos cuantos dementores vigilen los alrededores.

- No estamos de acuerdo con él, Harry, pero el ministro ha sido bastante persistente. – Añadió Lupin. – Insiste que es por tu propia seguridad especialmente desde que Sirius Black te secuestró. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de los dementores?

Harry asintió lentamente y desvió la mirada de los ojos que parecían que esperaran algo de él. Odiaba esas miradas que cada vez parecían ser más frecuentes. - ¿Cómo se supone que algo que me deja tan hundido puede ayudarme? – Preguntó Harry más para él mismo que para nadie.

El profesor Dumbledore se sentó en los pies de la cama y miró a Harry compasivamente. – Puedo entender tu frustración, Harry. – Dijo. – Temo que debería disculparme por añadirte aún más. Los estudiantes de tercer año en adelante pueden ir al pueblo de Hogsmeade algunos fines de semana del curso mientras tengan el permiso firmado de un pariente o tutor. Debido a tus circunstancias, debo insistir en que no vayas.

Lentamente Harry giró su cabeza y miró fijamente al profesor Dumbledore por un momento antes de apartar la vista otra vez. Una vez más tenía que ser diferente a los demás porque era el-niño-que-vivó. ¿Por qué no podía ser normal aunque fuera por una vez? - ¿Es debido que hay un asesino intentando matarme o debido a que ya no tengo ningún tutor? – Preguntó Harry, con la voz rota.

Nadie contestó durante un rato. Harry podía sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero luchó para que no salieran como había echo durante muchos años. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que perdérselo todo? Entendía que el profesor Dumbledore sólo estaba intentando protegerlo, pero aún así parecía injusto.

- Por mucho que odie admitirlo, Harry, Hogsmeade no es un lugar seguro para ti. – Dijo Dumbledore suavemente. – Ya se ha hecho una búsqueda por allí pero hay un montón de sitios ocultos que podrían haber sido pasados por altos. Los dementores patrullarán junto con varios aurores para asegurar que los estudiantes están seguros, pero Sirius Black sólo se ha centrado en ti. Seguramente intentará cogerte otra vez ahora que ya estás sano.

El tema estaba cerrado y todos lo sabían. Harry tenía que admitir que estaba contento de que el profesor Dumbledore finalmente estaba siendo honesto con él y tenía todas las intenciones de seguir con la petición… por ahora.

* * *

_Aquí tenéis los reviews. Gracias a todos. Aún no me creo el apoyo que me estáis dando todos. Gracias de verdad._

**Laditomi**; _Bueno, esta vez no he tardado tanto, como ves . Intentaré poner los capis más a menudo. Remus es muy lindo en este fic, me encanta. Sirius ya aparecerá¡ten paciencia! Muchas gracias._

**JAIMOL**: _Hola de nuevo. No, no he dejado la historia… ni la dejaría, me encanta :DD y me apoyáis mucho. Gracias por seguirla, sobretodo si nos vemos en el siguiente capi, ya que hay el libro¡Por fin! Aunque por suerte ya me lo leí ;) ¡Salud!_

**ross snape**; _Gracias. Espero que te esté gustando. Pues sí, Harry ya lo sabe. Pero habrá que esperar para ver como se soluciona… jeje. ¡Espero que hasta pronto!_

**Alejamoto**: _Hola. Si, ya lo sé, por eso he intentado poner este pronto aún arriesgándome que nadie le haga caso ya que debe estar todo el mundo encerrado en su casa leyendo el libro… Jajaja. Habrá que esperar para saber qué pasará con Sirius…_

.**Infinitum.Nara**.: _Hola! Pues sí, yo también adoro a Remus, quien no quisiera un profesor así… jejeje. A ver si se dan cuenta… ¡tendrás que esperar¡Hasta pronto!_

**Anaelisa**: _Remus es muy tierno¡sobretodo en este fic! Tienen una relación muy estrecha. He actualizado lo más rápido que he podido . Nos vemos. Gracias_

**mundi**: _Hola de nuevo. ¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Pues sí, sigo teniendo problemas, así que espero que valoreis que ya haya podido actualizar; me voy espabilando como puedo jeje. ¡Espero que el tuyo tampoco te dé problemas para leer el fic! Estos ordenadores… ;)_


	7. Reunión de amigos

_**AN:**__ Bueno… aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Es bastante largo, así que no os quejareis._

**Capítulo 7**

**Reunión de amigos.**

A partir de ese día todo pareció cambiar en Hogwarts. Todos los entrenadores de Harry intentaron poner un poco de diversión en las clases. Sus intenciones eran buenas pero Harry podía darse cuenta que sólo lo hacían para intentar compensar la mala noticia que el profesor Dumbledore le había dado. Realmente, Harry había tenido un bajón durante un par de días pero su obsesión con Sirius Black no permitía que sus pensamientos se quedaran con la decepción durante mucho tiempo.

Después de ser dado de alta en la enfermería, Harry se quedó en el cuarto de invitados de Dumbledore durante un par de días. Aparentemente el profesor Lupin se había puesto enfermo, pero cuando Harry había intentado saber más, todo lo que se le decía era que "no es nada importante". Durante ese tiempo el profesor Dumbledore había intentado muchas veces que Harry se abriera y hablara sobre todo ese lío, pero Harry sólo decía que se encontraba bien y que necesitaba volver a los estudios.

Después de saber que no había habido ninguna mujer, Harry empezó a preguntarse porqué había oído esos gritos. Según el profesor Lupin los dementores forzaban a la gente a revivir los peores momentos, pero Harry no podía recordar haber oído nunca una mujer gritar de esa manera. Asustado de estar perdiendo la cabeza, Harry no presionó más el tema, esperando que sólo fuera un hecho puntual.

Harry estuvo bajo protección en la casa-eh-castillo durante el resto del verano. Sus cosas para el año escolar le habían sido entregadas por lechuza, Madam Malkin vino para medir los trajes de Harry, y sus corridas antes agradables eran ahora temibles laberintos a través de los pasillos del castillo. Era sorprendendente como algo tan simple como no poder estar al aire libre podía cambiar la mentalidad de uno. En algunas ocasiones los profesores habían descubierto a Harry sentado en alguna ventana del castillo únicamente mirando el paisaje con una mirada de deseo en su cara. Rompía el corazón de todos (Snape era la excepción) ver a Harry tan solitario y sólo podían esperar a que todo estuviera bien una vez los estudiantes volvieran.

Como Harry se había apuntado a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que se hacía al aire libre, se habían tomado medidas para mantener las clases lejos del Bosque Prohibido. Esto no le había sentado bien a Hagrid, que había ascendido recientemente al estado de profesor, ya que había planeado introducir algunas criaturas que se sentían incómodas de abandonar el bosque. El pensamiento de arruinar las clases de Hagrid hacía que Harry se sintiera terriblemente culpable lo que no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo. Se estaba empezando a sentir como una carga a pesar de lo que todos le dijeran.

Cuando llegó el día uno se septiembre, Harry estaba tan impaciente de sentir el aire fresco que coger el Expreso de Hogwarts le parecían unas vacaciones. Para conseguir mantener la fachada de que todo iba bien con los Dursleys, Harry necesitaba llegar a Hogwarts con todos los demás. Sin embargo, eso no impidió al profesor Dumbledore insistir en que al menos dos adultos fueran en el tren por protección. El profesor Lupin debía montar al final del tren mientras el profesor Flitwick debía ir en el compartimiento de profesores

Llegaron una hora antes de que saliera el tren con un método muy extraño de viajar llamado translador. A Harry no le gustó esa forma de viajar pero era la más rápida y la más discreta. Habían dejado todas sus pertenencias en Hogwarts excepto el libro de hechizos defensivos que estaba leyendo. Con todo el tiempo que quedaba, Harry se empezó a preguntar que pasaría cuando viera a Ron y Hermione. Había permanecido en contacto con ellos pero sus cartas no decían prácticamente nada. No les había dicho nada sobre su secuestro, dando la excusa de "Os lo contaré cuando os vea". Harry también les había escondido todo lo que había estado haciendo y sabía que probablemente al final lo pagaría.

Aunque no había crecido mucho, lo había conseguido un poco gracias a las comidas decentes que le habían dado. Su entrenamiento era evidente debido a los músculos definidos que se le veían sin ropa, aunque, por supuesto, Harry no permitiría que eso pasara. Vestido con su traje, la compostura nueva de Harry fue bien escondida, aunque cualquiera podía ver que había ganado un poco de peso.

Otro cambio fueron sus gafas. La profesora McGonagall se pasó casi una semana ayudando a Harry a aprender a transfigurar objetos en unas gafas en caso de que las suyas se perdieran o se rompieran hasta tal punto que no se pudieran reparar. Una parte de esas lecciones implicaban cambiar el aspecto de las gafas (esa era la parte divertida según la profesora de transfiguración). Harry ahora llevaba unas gafas de alambre enmarcado que complementaban mejor su cara; al menos eso era lo que la profesora McGonagall le había dicho.

Mirando fijamente por la ventana a la plataforma aún vacía, Harry se empezó a preguntar si esto había sido una buena idea. Sí, echaba de menos a sus amigos más que a cualquier otra cosa pero, ¿estaba preparado para ser completamente honesto con ellos? _No, definitivamente no._ Esto no se trataba de su entrenamiento. Harry sabía que no podía contárselo porque seguramente se pondrían celosos. _Eso y además Dumbledore te dijo que no lo hicieras._

Harry no tenía ninguna intención de anunciar al mundo lo que había pasado en Privet Drive ese verano pero, ¿realmente podía ocultarlo de Ron y Hermione? ¿Qué pasaría si notaran la confianza que tenía Harry con la mayoría del cuerpo docente? A parte del profesor Snape, todo el cuerpo docente se había acercado a Harry. Además eran extremadamente sobre protectores. Parecía que en cuestión de semanas Harry había pasado de no tener parientes a tener una versión extraña de una familia. El profesor Lupin actuaba como un padre, Madam Hooch y la profesora Sprout actuaban como unas divertidas tías, el profesor Flitwick parecía el tío divertido, Hagrid por supuesto hacía del protector hermano mayor, la profesora McGonagall actuaba como una estricta abuela y el profesor Dumbledore era el paciente y comprensivo abuelo. La señora Weasley ya había tomado la posición de madre dominante.

Era lo suficiente para conseguir que la cabeza de cualquier persona explotara.

- ¿Harry? – Preguntó Lupin curioso. - ¿Pasa algo?

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Harry miró rápidamente al profesor Lupin y sacudió su cabeza. No confiaba en que pudiera hablar en ese momento. ¿Qué podría decir? _Estoy bien. Solo estoy preocupado de lo que mis mejores amigos puedan pensar cuando sepan que dejé que mi tío me golpeara y que el hombre que traicionó a mis padres me sacó de mi casa. Nada fuera de lo normal._

- Estoy seguro de que tus amigos sólo están preocupados por ti, Harry. – Dijo Lupin amablemente. – No tienes que contarles nada si no estás preparado. Si son amigos de verdad respetarán tu decisión.

Harry bajó su mirada. – Pero, ¿qué pasa si descubren lo de los Dursleys? – Preguntó Harry suavemente. – Sé que no estoy preparado para contárselo pero no conoces a Ron y a Hermione. Si creen que estoy escondiendo algo no pararán hasta que descubran qué es. ¿Qué pasará si tengo otro flashback?

Lupin frunció el ceño. Aparentemente Harry no había progresado tanto como habían pensado. – No has tenido ninguno durante las dos últimas semanas, Harry. – Dijo Lupin. – Ya hablamos de esto. Sabes que si pasa cualquier cosa o si necesitas hablar mi despacho está siempre abierto. El profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall te han dicho lo mismo. Que empiece el curso no significa que te vayamos a dar la espalda.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil pero no podía evitarlo. – Lo sé. – Dijo suavemente. – Lo siento…

- No tienes que disculparte por nada. – Interrumpió Lupin. – Has tenido un verano difícil y solitario. Puede que tardes un poco en adaptarte al ruido que hay en un castillo lleno de gente. – Notando que Harry aún estaba extremadamente nervioso, Lupin decidió cambiar de tema. - ¿Te gustaría oír cómo tu padre consiguió proponer matrimonio a tu madre?

Harry miró al profesor Lupin y cabeceó, su miedo inmediatamente olvidado. Lupin ya había contado a Harry varias historias sobre los días de estudiante de los Merodeadores. Siempre parecía tener un efecto tranquilizador mejor que el que podía dar cualquier poción. Relajándose, Harry escuchó la historia que le contaba Lupin. Hasta podía representarla en su mente. Le gustaban esas historias sobre sus padres. Era como si sus padres ahora fueran gente real.

La gente empezó a llegar al andén, pero Harry estaba demasiado metido en la historia que le contaba el profesor Lupin como para notarlo o preocuparse. De hecho, no fue hasta que se abrió la puerta del compartimiento que Harry se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Tanto Harry como Lupin se giraron para ver en la puerta a un chico alto, de pelo rojo y a una chica de pelo ondulado con un extraño gato naranja en sus brazos. Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras las dos adolescentes miraron a Harry con asombro.

Finalmente, la chica se movió primero, dejó al gato en el suelo y corrió hacia Harry para abrazarlo tan fuerte como podía. - ¡Estábamos tan preocupados! - Exclamó. – Sé que dijiste que estabas bien pero no podíamos creerlo. ¿Cómo podías estar bien después de que te secuestrara alguien como Sirius Black? Tanto Ron como yo intentamos convencer a Dumbledore de que nos dejara visitarte pero no nos dejó. ¡No nos dijo nada excepto que estabas a salvo!

Harry miró a Lupin, quien intentaba desesperadamente no reír. – Ehh… ¿Hermione? – Preguntó Harry incómodo. – Estoy bien, de verdad. Pero te agradecería que me dejaras respirar.

Inmediatamente Hermione soltó a Harry y se sentó a su lado. Fue entonces cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en el compartimiento. Miró insegura a la cara no familiar. – Oh, discúlpeme. – Dijo educadamente. - ¿Es usted amigo de Harry? Soy Hermione Granger y él… - Señaló a Ron. – es Ronald Weasley.

Lupin arqueó su cabeza levemente y sonrió. – Encantado de conoceros. – Dijo amablemente. – Soy Remus Lupin, el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Harry y yo justo estábamos hablando de la interesante educación que habéis tenido en esta área en los últimos años. Uno muerto y el otro sin memoria. No es exactamente lo que llamaría un expediente positivo.

Ron entró y se sentó delante de Hermione. – Eh… bueno, la gente dice que la plaza está embrujada. – Dijo sonando un poco nervioso. – Usted no lleva a Quien-tu-sabes en la cocorota ni se dedica a apoderarse de los logros de los demás, ¿no?

- ¡Ron! – Gritó Hermione. - ¡No seas maleducado! ¡Es un profesor!

La puerta se abrió otra vez revelando una chica pelirroja que abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a Harry. Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron y la más pequeña de los hijos de los Weasleys, se ruborizó y desvió la mirada de inmediato. – Me alegro que estés bien, Harry. – Dijo tímidamente. – Todos hemos estado preocupados por ti.

Dos cabezas pelirrojas idénticas entraron. Harry podía oír a Hermione y a Ron gemir en señal de protesta. Fred y George Weasley, extraordinarios bromistas, habían llegado y planeaban hacer que se notara su presencia. - ¡Ei, Harry! – Dijo un animado Fred. - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Te hemos echado de menos este verano. – Añadió George.

- Sí, podríamos haber utilizado a otro más como conejillo de indias. – Dijo Fred con una sonrisa malévola. – Atormentar al pequeño Ronniekins perdió su gracia al cabo de un tiempo y hacerlo con Ginny hubiese sido pasarse de la ralla.

- Verdad, mi querido Forge, - Dijo George. – Además, siempre podemos contar con Harry para que nos haga la vida interesante.

- Estoy de acuerdo, Gred. – Dijo Fred.

Hermione rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, la cara de Ron estaba roja de vergüenza, la Ginny y el profesor Lupin estaban intentando con todas sus fuerzas no reír, y Harry simplemente asimilarlo. Confía en los gemelos Weasley para que actúen con normalidad. - ¿Es esto una conversación privada o puede participar todo el mundo? – Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

Fred y George parecían asombrados. – Harry, como honorario miembro de la familia Weasley, - Empezó Fred. – tendrías que saber a estas alturas que…

- … no hay tal privacidad. – Añadió George. – _Hermano,_ hemos oído que has sido movido a un lugar más seguro después del incidente. Por favor, oh, dulce Harry, dinos que como mínimo ha habido una parte de gamberrismo por tu parte.

- ¿Es esta una conversación que quiera presenciar? – Preguntó curioso el profesor Lupin aunque era obvio que estaba disfrutando de las bromas que hacían los gemelos. – Que Merlin me perdone si oigo un plan para gastar una broma en el colegio de los legendarios gemelos Weasley.

Fred y George sonrieron orgullosos. - ¿Has oído eso? – Preguntó Fred. - ¡_Legendarios_! Y mamá creía que nunca llegaríamos a nada. ¡JA!

- En verdad, mi querido hermano, fue el Perfecto Percy quien dijo eso. – Corrigió George sacudiendo su cabeza lentamente. – La vergüenza de que nuestro hermano mayor sea Head Boy es algo que nunca olvidaremos.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – Añadió Fred. Parecía muy metido en sus pensamientos un segundo antes de que girara la cabeza hacia George con una mirada impaciente en su cara. – Quizás deberíamos empezar por desinflar su grande cabeza.

- ¡Una idea excelente! – Exclamó George. – Bueno, adiós queridos hermanos nuestros, hermanos honorarios y querido profesor. Tenemos un montón de trabajo que hacer. Podemos tardar meses en hacer el suficiente daño como para traer a Percy de vuelta a este lugar que los humanos llamamos Tierra.

- Verdad, verdad. – Dijo Fred y entonces salieron los dos de compartimiento.

Una vez la puerta del compartimiento se cerró, Harry miró a Hermione, quien estaba acariciando a su gato naranja que había estado sujetando antes. Desesperado por empezar una conversación que no fuera centrada en él, Harry se decidió por empezar con lo más obvio. - Qué Hermione, ¿tienes un animal doméstico nuevo? – Preguntó Harry.

Hermione asintió. – Un regalo de cumpleaños de mis padres. – Dijo feliz. – Iba a coger una lechuza, pero cuando vi a Crookshanks no pude decir que no. Es magnífico, ¿no?

Harry miró a Ron con una ceja levantada. En su opinión el gato era de todo menos magnífico. Su piel era gruesa y mullida y su cara parecía extraña; con un poco de expresión gruñona y extrañamente aplastada. Harry se preguntó si había estampado su cara contra una pared de ladrillos. Aún así el animal parecía estar contento y ronroneaba mientras Hermione lo acariciaba.

- Es un maldito monstruo, eso es lo que es. – Dijo Ron enfadado. – ¡Mantén a este… esta… cosa lejos de Scabbers!

Hubo un fuerte silbato que distrajo a todos. Harry miró por la ventana mientras el tren se empezó a mover. Miró un momento al profesor Lupin y seguidamente volvió a mirar por la ventana. Realmente no estaba deseando volver a volver a todas esas restricciones que el profesor Dumbledore le había puesto. Realmente no deseaba volver a un castillo que estaba vigilado por dementores.

- Así pues, profesor, - Dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio. – si no le importa que pregunte, ¿porqué está usted en el tren? Quiero decir, nunca ha venido un profesor con nosotros antes, y tengo curiosidad… - Finalmente se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando. – Ya me callo.

El profesor Lupin miró a Harry, quien se encogió, antes de volver a dirigir su mirada a Hermione. – Debido a acontecimientos recientes, el profesor Dumbledore quería que un par de profesores estuvieran en el tren por precaución. – Dijo casualmente. – Estoy seguro de que estáis enterados de que no han cogido a Sirius Black. Aunque es inverosímil que suba al tren, es mejor prevenir que curar.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro. – En otras palabras, el profesor Lupin es mi guardia hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts. – Resumió, notando que resurgía su enfado. – No se me permite hacer nada este año, incluido ir a Hogsmeade.

Ron y Hermione miraron fijamente a Harry asombrados. – ¡P… pero seguro que Sirius Black nunca intentaría atacar a un pueblo entero a plena luz del día! – Exclamó Hermione. - ¡Nadie es tan tonto! – Miró a Ron para pedir ayuda pero solo recibió un encogimiento de hombros. - ¡Honestamente! ¡Esto es injusto! Tienes el permiso signado, ¿no?

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. – Eh… no. – Dijo nervioso. ¿Cómo podía salir de esta?

- Hermione, debo aconsejarte que te calmes. – Dijo el profesor Lupin en su tono casual de siempre. – Si lo recuerdas, las cartas del colegio que contenían el permiso fueron mandadas antes de que pasara todo esto de Black. Además, el profesor Dumbledore tiene la última palabra respecto a quién puede o no puede ir a Hogsmeade. Él tiene sus razones y tenemos que aceptarlas.

Hermione miró hacia otro lado, avergonzada de su arrebato. – Lo siento. – Dijo lamentada. – No quería ser irrespetuosa, sólo es que se suponía que esto tenía que ser divertido y ahora no podremos ir.

Harry tuvo que pensar por un momento lo que había dicho su amiga, seguro que lo había entendido mal. - ¿Qué significa 'no podemos'? – Preguntó. – Soy el único que no puede ir. Vosotros dos no tendríais que quedaros por mí.

- Pero te quedarás encerrado en el castillo sólo- Objetó Ron. – Nunca podríamos hacerte esto.

- No estará solo. – Dijo Lupin con una sonrisa. – El profesor Dumbledore pensó que sería bueno dar a Harry unas cuantas lecciones avanzadas de defensa, lo que es una buena idea considerando su historial.

Los ojos de Hermione crecieron de par en par con asombro. – ¿L… lecciones avanzadas? – Tartamudeó y se volvió hacia Harry. - ¿Harás clases adicionales? ¡Oh! ¿Podemos apuntarnos? Realmente podríamos usarlas para practicar, especialmente después de los dos últimos años. ¡Por favor! ¡La ocasión de aprender cómo defenderse uno mismo _debidamente_ es demasiado buena como para dejarla escapar!

Harry y Ron gruñeron. Los dos sabían que Hermione no pararía hasta que consiguiera formar parte de esas clases. – No tendría que haber dicho eso, profesor. – Dijo Harry suavemente. – El sitio preferido de Hermione es la biblioteca.

El profesor Lupin hizo una mueca de dolor. – Lo siento. – Dijo sinceramente.

Parecía que Hermione se encontrar en el séptimo cielo mientras ella y el profesor Lupin discutían los planes que él tenía para ese año. Sabiendo que no debería interrumpir a Hermione cuando hablaba cosas relacionadas con las clases, Harry y Ron se sentaron en el suelo y jugaron al ajedrez mientras que Ginny miraba en silencio. Sin darse cuenta el profesor Lupin había echo a Harry un favor. Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada hablando del colegio cómo para preguntar a Harry sobre el verano. Estaba claro que Ron no sabía qué decir y Ginny era demasiado tímida cómo para preguntar nada.

La lluvia empezó a caer a media tarde. Hermione finalmente había acabado de discutir y en ese momento estaba leyendo uno de sus muchos libros, Ron y Ginny estaban contando a Harry su viaje a Egipto y el profesor Lupin estaba mirando sus anotaciones de las clases. Harry tuvo que reír al oír que Fred y George habían intentado encerrar a Percy en una pirámide. No tenía nada en contra de él. Percy solamente era demasiado estricto. Claro que con Fred y George de hermanos, Harry tuvo que asumir que alguien necesitaba ser opuesto a ellos.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe haciendo que Ginny y Hermione dieran un bote. Tres chicos estaban parados en la puerta. El que se encontraba en medio era Draco Malfoy, el líder. Estaba rodeado de sus guardaespaldas, Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle que siempre parecía que compartieran celebro. Era un misterio cómo conseguían aprobar las asignaturas. Los tres eran de Slytherin, por lo que naturalmente eran rivales de los cuatro Gryffindors que había en el compartimiento.

- Bien, bien. – Dijo Malfor con su voz perezosa. – Si es Cara-rajada, dos Pecosos y una sangre-sucia. ¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Estás tan asustado que ahora necesitas una niñera?

Harry rodó los ojos y evitó el impulso de maldecir a su rival. – ¿De ti, Malfoy? – Preguntó molesto. – Ya te gustaría.

- ¿Malfoy? – Preguntó Lupin curioso, y entonces la comprensión inundó su cara. – Ah, sí, Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Veo que su padre le ha pasado sus ideales. Aún así, le sugiero que se reprima de ese lenguaje y que respete la privacidad de la gente volviendo a su propio compartimiento.

Malfoy miró con desprecio al hombre. - ¿Y tú quién eres para darme órdenes? – Preguntó.

Ron sonrío. – El profesor Lupin. – Dijo orgulloso. – Es el nuevo profesor de Defensa. Te felicito, Malfoy. Has conseguido dar una mala impresión incluso antes del Banquete de Bienvenida. Ni tan solo Fred y George han conseguido eso.

Las mejillas de Malfoy se sonrosaron de vergüenza. Incapaz de pensar en algún contraataque, lo única que pudo hacer fue irse seguido de Crabbe y Goyle. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estallaron a reír. Harry no pudo seguir su ejemplo. Siguió mirando por la ventana. Ya había tomado una decisión. No iba a contar nada a nadie sobre lo del verano. No podía permitir que Malfoy se enterara de alguna manera y que lo ridiculizara por ello. Con el profesor Snape ya había suficiente.

El recorrido continuó, pero ahora era un viaje bastante silencioso. La lluvia caía ahora con más fuerza y los cielos oscuros hacían que la atmósfera entera se sintiera espeluznante. El viento cogió más fuerza e hizo un fuerte ruido que consiguió que todos se asustaran. Estaba claro que todos estaban pensando lo mismo; como más rápido llegaran a Hogwarts, mejor.

Sin embargo, su impaciencia murió cuando el tren lentamente empezó a disminuir la velocidad hasta que paró. Todos se giraron hacia el profesor Lupin, quien se estaba levantando poco a poco y sacando su varita. – Ustedes cuatro quédense aquí. – Dijo suavemente, y miró a Harry a los ojos. – No dejes que entre nadie ni nada.

Harry estaba a punto de cabecear cuando una sensación familiar de frío intenso inundó su cuerpo. Luchó para respirar mientras se apretaba el pecho. _¡No, por favor, no! ¡No pueden estar aquí!_ Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y el profesor Lupin se apresuró a su lado. Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban mirando asombrados. Nunca antes habían visto a Harry comportarse así.

Pensando rápidamente, Lupin sacó una barra de chocolate y puso un trozo en la boca de Harry. – Solamente deja que se derrita, Harry. – Dijo calmadamente. – No te concentres en el frío. – Recordando que no estaban solos, el profesor Lupin rápidamente repartió chocolate a los otros tres Gryffindors. – Coméroslo, lo podéis necesitar.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió lentamente revelando una figura alta tapada con una capa. Su cara estaba totalmente oculta debajo de la capa. El profesor Lupin se levantó rápidamente y apuntó su varita hacia la criatura. Todo el calor que el chocolate había dado a Harry ya se había ido. Volvía a no poder respirar. Una voz familiar inundó sus oídos, pero esta vez estaba diciendo algo.

_- A Harry no, por favor, no, tómame a mi, mátame a mi en vez de…_

Una mano caliente tocó su frente mientras otro trozo de chocolate fue puesto en su boca, sacando a Harry del frío. Abriendo los ojos, Harry vio al profesor Lupin, a Ron, a Hermione y a Ginny que lo miraban con preocupación. Una lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho por lo que miró hacia otro lado. Ahora sabía a quién pertenecía la voz. – Mamá. – Dijo suavemente.

Lupin cogió el hombro izquierdo de Harry. - ¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntó.

Harry miró al amigo de sus padres con lágrimas en los ojos. – He oído a mamá. – Dijo con voz temblorosa. – Esta implorando a Voldemort que la matara a ella en vez de a mi.

Se escuchó un silbido y el tren se empezó a mover. Ron, Hermione y Ginny se sentaron delante de Harry mientras que el profesor Lupin se sentó al lado del adolescente y puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Harry se tensó al principio como hacia siempre antes de relajarse. Su peor recuerdo. Ahora sabía que había sido esa noche de Halloween que Voldemort había asesinado a sus padres.

La puerta del compartimiento se volvió a abrir apareciendo el profesor Flitwich. - ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó y entonces notó a Harry y dejó escapar un suspiro. - ¿Cuánto se han acercado esta vez?

Ron, Hermione y Ginny miraron a Harry con los ojos abiertos pero se mantuvieron en silencio. Harry ni tan solo lo notó. Aún estaba temblando aunque no tan fuertemente como antes. Podía sentir que su cuerpo iba entrando en calor lentamente pero su mente aún estaba oyendo la voz de su madre. Ahora tenía una voz.

- Justo hasta donde estás ahora. – Respondió el profesor Lupin. - ¿Ya has hablado con el conductor?

Fkitwich cabeceó. – Además he estado comprobando los compartimientos. – Dijo. – Algunos estudiantes están un poco temblorosos pero parecen estar bien. – Se acercó a Harry y puso una mano en el brazo de Harry. – No te concentres en el recuerdo, Harry. Intenta en pensar en algo feliz, en el presente.

- Bueno, casi hemos llegado. – Dijo el profesor Lupin a los tres adolescentes. – Tendríais que cambiaros de ropa.

Hermione fue la primera en levantarse pero estaba dudosa en dar algún paso más. Estaba claro que tenía preguntas pero tenía miedo de preguntarlas. – Profesores, ¿qué era eso? – Preguntó nerviosa.

- Eso era un dementor. – Dijo el profesor Flitwick. – Guardan la prisión de Azkaban y estaban registrando el tren en busca de Sirius Black.

Finalmente Harry había parado de temblar pero aun se sentía débil. Notó que el profesor Lupin le ofrecía un trozo de chocolate y lo cogió agradecido. Los efectos fueron instantáneos cuando Harry se puso el trozo en la boca. Casi se sentía normal. Bueno, lo más normal que se puede después de escuchar a tu madre suplicar por tu vida.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny fueron a cambiarse seguidos del profesor Flitwick, quien necesitaba comprobar el resto de compartimientos. Tanto Harry como el profesor Lupin se sentaron en silencio durante el resto del viaje. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir, si es que realmente había algo que decir. ¿Cómo confortas a alguien en una citación como esta? No puedes. Lo único que puedes hacer es estar allí para ellos cuando te necesiten.

En el momento que llegaron a la estación, Harry notó que había magos situados por todas partes. Ya le habían contado esto a Harry hacía tiempo y le contaron que solamente era una medida de seguridad, pero aún así se puso nervioso al verlo. El profesor Lupin permanecía al lado de Harry mientras salían del tren seguidos de Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Estallaron susurros cuando los estudiantes vieron al-niño-que-vivió. Esto hizo que Harry se sintiera extremadamente tímido al tener tanta gente mirándolo a pesar de cuánto intentaba ignorarlos.

El profesor Flitwick alcanzó al grupo cuando llegaron al centenar de carruajes que tiraban solos. Sintiéndose ahora extremadamente incómodo con la atención que estaba recibiendo, Harry dejó que el profesor Lupin lo guiara hacia el primer carruaje. Entró seguido de los profesores Lupin y Flitwick. Ron, Hermione y Ginny cogieron el siguiente, dejando a Harry solo con los dos profesores.

El olor a molde y paja golpeó la nariz de Harry pero no paró demasiada atención ya que el carruaje se empezó a mover hacia el colegio. Cuando llegaron a las puertas, Harry fue golpeado con otra ola de frío y se movió hacia atrás lentamente acercándose al profesor Lupin. Cerró los ojos mientras se cogía el pecho, sin notar que el profesor Lupin le estaba masajeando la espalda de manera confortante. El carruaje fue deteniéndose lentamente.

El profesor Flitwick fue el primero en salir. El profesor Lupin se movió para seguirlo, pero se dio cuenta de que Harry seguía en la misma posición. Era como si el chico estuviera aterrorizado. – Harry, no pasa nada. – Dijo Lupin amablemente. – Estás a salvo, otra vez en Hogwarts.

Lentamente Harry miró a Lupin y cabeceó en señal de entenderlo. Realmente estaba empezando a odiar el efecto que los de los dementores tenían en él. No quería oír a su madre implorar a Voldemort. El miedo que se oía en su voz hacía que le dieran escalofríos en la columna vertebral. Siguiendo al profesor Lupin y al profesor Flitwick, Harry intentó concentrarse en el presente, tal y cómo le habían dicho, pero le estaba siendo difícil. Sin ser consciente pasó a través de la puerta principal del colegio.

- ¡Potter! ¡Granger! – Gritó una voz familiar por encima de las voces de los estudiantes que estaban saliendo de los carruajes. Cuando Harry alzó la mirada vio a la profesora McGonagall acercarse. Ella cruzó la mirada rápidamente con el profesor Lupin y miró a Harry simpatizante. – La señora Promfey le esta esperando, Potter. – Dijo en voz baja y se giró hacia Hermione. – Señorita Granger, venga conmigo, por favor.

Harry estaba a punto de oponerse e insistir en que estaba bien, pero el profesor Lupin lo silenció con una mirada. Frustrado, Harry dio un suspiro y dudoso siguió a Lupin hacia la enfermería. La señora Promfey lo estaba esperando. Rápidamente le hizo una revisión, sin querer escuchar las protestas de Harry. Le hizo tragar algunas pociones y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta lo consumió la oscuridad.

* * *

_**NA (importante):** No sé si alguien ha visto mi nota en mi pagina del space. Supongo que a la gente no se le ocurre mirar a allí xD. He tenido problemas para colgar este capítulo, pero fanfiction por fin me ha dejado :). Solo era una nota por si alguien sabía qué estaba pasando. Que sepaís, que si hay algun mensaje o algo, normalmente lo dejaré allí. No me gusta cuando entro en un fic pensando que han colgado una capítulo nuevo y en realidad sólo es una nota del/a autor/a, así que prefiero hacerlo así. Si alguien tiene otra idea... pues sera bienvenida xDD_

_Como siempre aquí tenéis los reviews. Quiero agradeceros a todos los ánimos que me dais, la cantidad de reviews y el tiempo que dedicáis a leer la historia y a dejar vuestra opinión. ¡Gracias a todos!;_

ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: _hola de nuevo. Pues no lo entiendo yo tampoco; a saber si Rowling dijo algo en alguna entrevista… Gracias por seguir! Pues sí, la verdad es que no lo esta pasando muy bien Harry, a ver si el pobre consigue algún momento de descanso._

Anaelisa: _¡Muchas gracias! Pobre, todo le pasa a él. Habrá que esperar a ver cómo va su relación con Remus (aunque la historia se centra en eso). Y sobre Sirius... no se por donde anda xDD Pero paciencia, ya habrá noticias JEJEJE. ;)_

**Laditomi:** _Hola! Sirius aparecerá, no seáis impacientes xDD. La historia sigue bastante el libro, pero la idea principal, claro que habrá cambios; de momento tiene a Remus, ya veremos que pasa. Si, Harry se esta encerrando mucho en si mismo, pobrecito. ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste. Espero que hasta pronto. Un beso._

druidalurin: _Muy buenas! En primer lugar me gustaría felicitarte y darte las gracias por ser capaz de dejar un review por capítulo aunque te hayas "enganchado" ahora a la historia. ¡Qué ánimos! ____ ¡Gracias de verdad! A mi también me gustan estos fics y lo de Vernon.. no tiene perdón. Sí, es una traducción que me esta costando bastante, pero me encanta hacerlo, aunque no se como se me da... Así que el mérito de la historia no es mío. Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos. Aquí tienes el 7, que espero que te haya gustado también._

Llaelien; _Vaya, ¡muchas gracias! Bienvenida. Para mi tienes mucho más mérito en escribirlos, porque no tengo demasiada imaginación como para llegar a escribir algo así. Y mis redactados tampoco son para tirar coetes. Así que intento traducir lo mejor que puedo, con paciencia xDDD. ¡Un abrazo!_

mundi: _hola de nuevo. Aqui estoy otra vez. Por eso mismo la estoy traduciendo, la encuentro genial y vale la pena el esfuerzo porque lo hago con ganas. ¿Te faltan las dos últimas por leer? Vaya. ¡Muchas gracias! Nos vemos._

**ross snape; **_Hola! sí, es lo único que desea Harry, junto a tener una familia. Pobrecillo. Aquí lo tienes. Espero que te guste. Hasta pronto!_

JAIMOL; _Hola! Pues claro que no voy a dejar la historia. Aunque si os pido un poco de paciencia porque esto no es fácil... al menos para mí xDD. Muchas gracias!_

Hatsuan: _¡Muchas gracias! Pues sí, para que no le pase nada no le dejan vivir. Espero que te siga gustando. Besos!_

**RAC; **_¡Gracias! Harry no lo esta pasando muy bien el pobre. ¡Nos vemos!_

_Gracias a todos y hasta la proxima._


	8. Las optativas

_**An: **__¡Sopresa! Aquí me teneís ya. Espero que os guste el capítulo._

**Capítulo 8**

**Las optativas**

La luz del sol en la cara hizo despertar a Harry rápidamente de su sueño. Ni tan solo recordaba quedarse dormido pero no le dio importancia debido a la cantidad de veces que se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta a lo largo de su estancia en Hogwarts. Alcanzando la mesita inconscientemente, Harry encontró sus gafas, se las puso y se reprimió un grito de frustración.

Estaba en la enfermería. Había pasado la noche entera en la enfermería.

_Malfoy tendrá un gran día cuando se entere_.

Enojado con él mismo y con la señora Promfey, Harry se vistió rápidamente con la ropa que llevaba ayer y se fue de la enfermería antes de que nadie pudiera pararle, asegurándose que llevaba el libro que estaba leyendo ayer y su varita. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, haciendo que Harry se imaginara que aún era muy temprano. Como esta había sido su casa… castillo, Harry había acabado conociendo los caminos más cortos a varias destinaciones y la torre de Gryffindor no era una excepción.

Le habían dado la contraseña hacía un par de días, por lo que pudo entrar sin llamar la atención. La sala de estar tenía un silencio misterioso. Suprimiendo un temblor, Harry subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación. Entró de la manera más silenciosa que pudo, dirigiéndose hacia su baúl. Los ronquidos de Neville Longbottom y la respiración profunda de Ron, Dean Thomas y Seamos Finnigan le sirvieron como confirmación de que todos dormían. Dirigió su mirada hacía el despertador de Neville y vio que tan solo eran las cinco y media. _Normal que nadie esté despierto._

Una vez se hubo cambiado, Harry cogió su libro y se fue antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que había estado allí. Calculó que podía leer un par de capítulos antes de su primera clase y posiblemente pensar en algo que pudiera decir a Ron y Hermione para que no lo miraran como si se fuera a romper. Harry ya había recibido muchas de estas miradas de la mayoría del cuerpo docente.

Entrando en el Gran Comedor, Harry vio que estaba vacío pero no le dio importancia, se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó. Los platos y los cubiertos ya estaban puestos pero todavía no había comida servida. Ignorando el gruñido de su estómago, Harry abrió el libro y empezó a leer. Era sorprendente la cantidad de hechizos defensivos que había, y era aún más sorprendente que la gente pudiera recordarlos. Había muchos movimientos de varita para un solo hechizo que especificaban las propiedades del hechizo.

Harry estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que ni se dio cuenta que la comida había aparecido. El olor, por eso, fue imposible de ignorar. Podía oler huevos, salchichas, bacón y magdalenas de un solo golpe. Su estómago gruñó una vez más. Harry gimió molesto y empezó a servirse su plato con comida. Apoyando su libro contra un tazón grande, Harry continuó leyendo mientras comía.

Cuando finalmente acabó el capítulo, Harry apartó su plato y mentalmente revisó lo que había leído. Cerrando los ojos, Harry practicó los movimientos de varita descritos con la mano que utilizaba la varita. Había unos cuantos que no podía recordar claramente, pero la mayoría los recordaba, lo que le hizo sonreír. Finalmente estaba consiguiendo algo de todo ese estudio.

Abriendo los ojos, Harry pegó un bote que casi le hizo caer cuando vio que no estaba solo. Una vez recuperó el equilibrio, Harry cerró el libro rápidamente y miró a la cara preocupada del profesor Dumbledore. – Eh… buenos días, señor. – Dijo Harry intentando romper el silencio. – No le he oído entrar.

El profesor Dumbledore sonrió mientras se acercaba a Harry. – Es lo que acostumbra a suceder cuando uno esta muy metido en sus propios pensamientos. – Dijo amablemente. – Te has levantado muy temprano, Harry. ¿Hay alguna cosa de la que quieras hablar?

Harry sacudió su cabeza. – No señor. – Dijo honestamente. Este había sido el principio de cada conversación que habían tenido durante las últimas semanas. El problema era que Harry no sabía si el profesor Dumbledore estaba siendo serio o amable. La parte seria sería 'sé que pasa algo, cuéntamelo' mientras que la parte amable le estaba diciendo 'si quieres hablar de algo, aquí estoy'.

Dumbledore continuó en silencio durante un momento hasta que se enderezó. – Muy bien. – Dijo con un cabeceo. – Sé que ayer fue un día difícil para ti, Harry. El profesor Lupin me ha contado que oíste la voz de tu madre en el tren. Si quieres hablar de esto o tienes alguna pregunta, mi despacho está siempre abierto.

- Gracias, señor. – Dijo Harry amablemente. Hablar de eso era la última cosa que quería hacer, pero no iba a sonar desagradecido rechazando la oferta del profesor Dumbledore. ¿Cómo hablas de algo así? Harry tuvo que admitir que aún sentía que eso de hablar sobre los sentimientos era extraño. Los Dursely nunca se preocuparon, entonces ¿por qué tendría a alguien que importarle?

Harry esperó que Dumbledore se fuera hacia la mesa de profesores y volvió al libro. Se sentía un poco tímido con alguien en el comedor, especialmente con el profesor Dumbledore. Harry no sabía el porqué, pero ya no sabía cómo actuar delante del director. Quizás tenía algo que ver con el nuevo rol de 'paciente abuelo' que el profesor Dumbledore había tomado. Harry no estaba seguro. Todo lo que sabía era que necesitaba hacer que su 'familia' se sintiera orgullosa.

La profesora McGonagall fue la siguiente en entrar, y aunque Harry siguió fijando su mirada en el libro, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que su 'estricta abuela' cambiaba su recorrido. Se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor discretamente y entonces fue hacia la mesa de profesores, parando brevemente para poner una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro. Harry miró por encima de su hombro a la profesora de transfiguración y le dirigió una sonrisa suave. Ella la devolvió y se unió a Dumbledore.

El profesor Snape entró después, pero simplemente miró a Harry antes de sentarse en su sitio de siempre, al lado de la profesora McGonagall. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos los estudiantes empezaron a llegar. La mayoría no notaron a Harry, pero los que lo hicieron no fueron lo que se podría llamar discretos. Poco después Harry empezó a preguntarse qué estaban diciendo. ¿Sabían todos cómo le afectaban los dementores o sólo estaban hablando sobre que Sirius Black lo había secuestrado?

A veces Harry deseaba tanto una vida normal que hasta le dolía.

Fred y George llegaron con unos cuantos Gryffindors e inmediatamente se sentaron al lado de Harry, apartándolo juguetonamente para que pudieran sentarse los dos. Se les veía bastante cansados y nada alegres. Harry no podía recordar haber visto nunca a los gemelos Weasley serios, pero poco les faltaba ese día.

- Eh… ¿ha pasado algo? – Preguntó Harry sin estar seguro de si realmente lo quería saber.

Los dos gemelos miraron lentamente a Harry, con condolencia escrita en sus caras. Harry odiaba esa mirada. – Dumbledore contó a todos anoche que los dementores estaban 'protegiendo' el colegio. – Dijo George. – Además mencionó el efecto que tienen en la gente, haciéndolos revivir sus peores recuerdos y eso.

- A Ron… eh… se le escapó que oíste cómo tu madre fue asesinada. – Añadió Fred.

Harry cerró los ojos mientras arqueaba la cabeza. Esta no era la manera que quería empezar su primer día de clases. Ahora todo el mundo se le quedaría mirando y susurraría. Él no quería toda esta atención y claramente no la necesitaba. ¿Por qué no podían tratarle cómo a uno más? - ¿Cuántos lo saben? – Preguntó suavemente.

- Eh… bueno… ya conoces a Ron. – Dijo George. – No piensa antes de hablar, y estaba hablando de esto durante la cena de ayer. Por lo que todos los que estaban a su alrededor lo oyeron…

- … y lo contaron a los que estaban a su alrededor. – Añadió Fred. – Y etcétera…

- … y etcétera. – Dijo George. – Por lo que diría que todos lo saben. – Su cara cambió de simpatía a una sonrisa malvada. – Pero no te preocupes, Harry. Anoche le enseñamos las consecuencias de su error.

Inmediatamente Harry miró a los gemelos con una ceja levantada. No le gustaban las miradas que tenían en sus caras. Definitivamente habían planeando algo. - ¿Qué habéis echo? – Preguntó con precaución y entonces se lo pensó mejor. - ¿O mejor no lo quiero saber?

Tanto Fred como George guiñaron un ojo a Harry y después volvieron a sus desayunos. _Oh, sí, esto no es nada bueno._ Sacudiendo su cabeza, Harry volvió a su desayuno olvidado e intentó no darle muchas vueltas. Juzgando por las miradas que le daban los gemelos, Harry supo que pronto descubriría qué habían echo. Sólo podía esperar que no hubieran transformado a Scabbers en una araña gigante o algo así.

El resto de profesores llegó (todos dando a Harry la misma mirada comprensiva), y los jefes de las casas pudieron repartir los horarios de las clases. Cuando dieron a Harry el suyo, sintió otro apretón tranquilizador en el hombro y miró a la profesora McGonagall. Aún tenía una mirada severa en su cara, pero Harry pudo ver que en sus ojos se reflejaba compasión. Ella se inclinó un poco hacia él para que nadie pudiera escucharla. – Potter, por favor, le espero en el Hall en diez minutos. – Susurró McGonagall.

Parcialmente confuso y parcialmente asustado, Harry solo pudo cabecear cómo respuesta. Por lo que podía recodar no había echo nada malo, así que no iba a reñirlo, ¿no?

Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Hermione entrando en el comedor como un cohete. Parecía totalmente ultrajada mientras se acercaba a Fred y George. - ¿Qué habéis echo vosotros dos? – Preguntó a gritos, consiguiendo la atención de todos. – ¡Ron se niega a salir del dormitorio! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a volverle el pelo de color rosa el primer día de clase? ¿Sabéis lo importante que es hoy?

Fred y George cruzaron miradas antes de dirigirse a Hermione. - ¿De qué estas hablando? – Preguntaron de forma inocente.

Harry aprovechó esta oportunidad para marchar desapercibido. Su entrenamiento con el profesor Lupin le había enseñado cómo moverse silenciosamente y mezclarse entre las muchedumbres. Ciertamente hoy lo necesitaría. Permaneciendo cerca de las paredes, Harry se dirigió hacia la entrada concentrado en no llamar la atención. La profesora McGonagall todavía no había llegado pero Harry pensó que era mejor así. Si Hermione le había visto marchar probablemente le habría seguido, dispuesta a saber qué estaba pasando.

Al cabo de un par de minutos la profesora McGonagall entró. Debió notar el nerviosismo de Harry, porque su cara se ablandó al acercarse. – No te preocupes, Harry. – Dijo suavemente. – No has hecho nada malo. Solamente quería hablar contigo sobre tu primera clase de hoy. Me he dado cuenta de que tienes Adivinación y he pensado que lo mejor sería advertirte que la profesora Trelawney tiene el hábito de predecir la muerte de algún pobre estudiante cada año desde que llegó. _Nadie_ ha muerto todavía. Considerando tu reciente historial, te advierto que no te tomes en serio nada de lo que diga.

Harry cabeceó y sonrió. – Gracias por la advertencia, profesora. – Y entonces pensó sobre lo que la profesora McGonagall había dicho. – No recuerdo haber conocido a la profesora Trelawney este verano.

La profesora McGonagall dejó escapar un suspiro. – Esa mujer raramente sale de su santuario de bolas de cristal y bolsas de te. – Dijo y puso su mano debajo la barbilla de Harry y le subió la cabeza hasta que se miraron a los ojos. – Si te da cualquier tipo de problema ven a verme. Sybill está normalmente demasiado concentrada en ver el futuro como para tener en cuenta el presente y el pasado.

Harry cabeceó otra vez. – Lo haré. – Dijo y rodeó con los brazos a la profesora McGonagall y la abrazó. – Gracias. – Dijo sinceramente. Aún se sentía raro de tener a tanta gente que se preocupaba por él, pero en momentos como ese a Harry le gustaba. La profesora McGonagall le había advertido y estaba contento por eso ya que probablemente se lo hubiera tomado en serio.

Después de un momento McGonagall devolvió el abrazo. – De nada, Harry. – Dijo suavemente. – Bien, creo que ahora podrías servir de ayuda al señor Weasley. Aunque se equivocó al contar lo que había pasado, no se merece asistir a clases el primer día con el pelo rosa.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo y se despidió de su jefa de la casa antes se salir corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Apresurándose hacia su dormitorio, Harry ignoró las miradas y los susurros que sus compañeros le estaban dando. Abrió la puerta, y los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par cuando vio a Ron, quien estaba sentado en la cama con lágrimas en los ojos. Su pelo no solo estaba de color rosa, era de un rosa fucsia. Ho cabía duda de por qué Ron se negaba a salir del dormitorio. A Harry tampoco le gustaría que alguien lo viera en ese estado.

- ¿Ron? – Preguntó Harry dudoso, inseguro de qué decir. – Eh… ¿estás bien?

Ron miró a Harry y después miró hacia otro lado. – No me puedo creer que mis hermanos me hayan echo esto. – Dijo con voz temblorosa. – No quería decir nada, me salió sin querer. Lo siento mucho Harry. Hermione y yo estábamos muy confundidos. No entendíamos porque oíste la voz de tu madre. Cuando Dumbledore nos habló de los dementores… entonces… eso.

- Lo entiendo, Ron. – Dijo Harry mientras entró en la habitación. – Sé que no era tu intención, pero tienes que verlo desde mi punto de vista. No quiero que la gente me trate como lo están haciendo ahora. Odio ser el centro de atención. Oí lo que el 'Periódico Profético' decía sobre el secuestro. No necesito ni quiero que nadie sepa nada de mi vida privada. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que Malfoy hará ahora que lo sabe? Sólo quiero que me dejen tranquilo, como a todos los demás.

Ron se encogió de hombros mientras miraba sus manos con vergüenza. – Esto es básicamente lo que dijo Hermione anoche. – Murmuró. – Sé que la he liado. Sé que soy un maldito idiota. ¿Cuántas veces puedo decir que lo siento?

Harry pasó por encima de sus cosas y cogió su varita. Girándose, Harry apuntó con su varita a Ron, quien le miró con sorpresa. – No te muevas. – Dijo casualmente. Con un movimiento, murmuró el encantamiento y vio como el pelo de Ron perdía su tono rosa fucsia y volvía a su rojo natural. Satisfecho, Harry guardó su varita y fue a coger los libros que necesitaría para las clases de esa mañana. – Anda, mírate. – Dijo.

Asustado de que Harry hubiera empeorado las cosas, Ron salió del dormitorio y volvió al minuto después poniendo a Harry en un abrazo muy fuerte. – Gracias, gracias, ¡gracias! – Exclamó Ron y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y paró. – ¡Ni Hermione pudo descubrir cómo se quitaba! ¿Cómo lo has echo?

Harry se encogió de hombros. – He estado aburrido este último mes, por lo que leí mucho. – Dijo. No era exactamente una mentira. Había leído mucho. El problema era que no podía confiar en Ron para que mantuviera su boca cerrada. Cuando todo falla, mejor cambiar de tema. – Venga, primero tenemos Adivinación, y es en lo alto de la torre Norte.

Ron cogió sus cosas rápidamente y siguió a Harry a la torre Norte, donde se reunieron con Hermione. La cara de sorpresa en la cara de Hermione hizo reír a Ron. Entraron en un aula extraña que parecía más una tienda de café que un sitio para aprender. Harry se dirigió a una mesa redonda que estaba vacía y se sentó con Ron y Hermione.

Estaban a punto de sacar sus libros cuando una voz suave salió de las sombras. – Bienvenidos a Adivinación. – Dijo. – Soy la profesora Trelawney.

Cuando vio a la mujer, Harry pudo entender por qué la profesora McGonagall le había advertido. No parecía estar enteramente allí y por alguna razón le recordó a Harry en un gran insecto. Quizás eran sus grandes gafas las que hacían que sus ojos parecieran demasiado grandes para ser humanos. Harry no estaba seguro. Todo lo que sabía era que debía recordar las palabras de la profesora McGonagall y no tomarse nada que pudiera decir seriamente.

- Adivinación es una de las artes mágicas más difíciles. – Continuó Trelawney. – Esta asignatura no se aprende de los libros. Los que tengáis el Ojo Interior progresareis, mientras que los demás entenderéis lo delicado que es este arte.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro mientras Harry y Ron intentaron no reír. En esta clase probablemente Hermione tendría los mismos problemas que ellos.

La profesora Trelawney empezó a hablar del Ojo Interior y el arte de la Visión. También pareció asustar a unos cuantos alumnos haciéndolos preguntas extremadamente vagas sobre los 'seres queridos'. El problema era que todos se lo estaban tomando a pecho. Continuó explicando qué harían en clase antes de enseñarlos cómo leer los pozos de te.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron las tazas, y después de pasar unos minutos intentando descubrir qué estaban diciendo los pozos del te, Harry sólo pudo llegar a la conclusión que Ron experimentaría dolor y sufrimiento pero que sería feliz, la cuál cosa no tenía ningún sentido. Ron aún tuvo más problemas con la taza de Harry, haciendo que la profesora Trelawney echara una miradita. Después de un momento, todo el mundo dio un bote ya que Trelawney había gritado y se había hundido en una butaca.

Un largo silencio recorrió la sala. Finalmente, la profesora Trelawney pareció recuperar la compostura. – Lo siento, mi querido muchacho. – Dijo dramáticamente mientras miraba a Harry con una mirada extrema de compasión en sus ojos. – Tie… tienes el Grim en tu taza.

Harry la miró con una ceja levantada. Recordaba que el profesor Lupin le había preguntado si Midnight se parecía a eso. Con todo lo que estaba pasando se había olvidado completamente investigar sobre este tema. - ¿Perdón? – Preguntó confundido.

La profesora Trelawney parecía sorprendida. – El Grim, el gigante perro negro que es un presagio… ¡un terrible presagio de muerte! – Gritó.

_Aquí empieza, _pensó Harry sarcástico. En vez de demostrar miedo, Harry sonrió. - ¿De verdad? – Preguntó con anticipación. – Ese debe ser Midnight, un perro que conocí durante el verano. Me dijeron que se parecía al Grim. ¡Quizás esto signifique que volverá!

Todos estaban escuchando la conversación asombrados. – Chico, por favor, ¡no hagas bromas sobre el Grim! – Exclamó Trelawney. – ¡Todos los que han visto al Grim han muerto!

Harry se tiró hacia atrás en una falsa confusión. Parecía estar metido profundamente en sus pensamientos, pero no era verdad. _Profesora McGonagall, me debe una. _– Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabe? – Preguntó inocente. – Si todos los que han visto al Grim han muerto, entonces, ¿cómo sabe que realmente lo han visto? No tiene sentido.

- No todos han muerto inmediatamente. – Aclaró la profesora Trelawney. - ¿Dices que has visto realmente al Grim?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. – No, Midnight era un perro abandonado, un amable perro. – Dijo simplemente mientras volvía a la taza y miraba otra vez el pozo. – Esto se parece a él. ¿Qué quiere decir cuando sale un animal doméstico, Hermione? – Miró a su amiga, quien estaba mirando a Harry con asombro y Harry rápidamente le guiñó un ojo para darle a entender que simplemente se estaba divirtiendo.

Hermione ocultó una sonrisa y miró el libro. – Si las hojas de té se parecen a un animal doméstico que se ha perdido, es que se ha muerto hace poco o que lo volverás a ver otra vez. – Leyó del libro. Entonces miró a Harry encogiendo los hombros. – Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es desear lo mejor.

Trelawney se estaba poniendo enferma. – Creo… creo que deberíamos terminar la clase por hoy. – Dijo rápidamente. – Hasta la próxima.

Todos recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la clase. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras se dirigían a Transfiguración, menos Harry y Hermione que lo estaban pasando mal intentando no reír. Entrando en el aula, Harry miró a los ojos a la profesora McGonagall y cabeceó. Notó que ella soltó un suspiro y le guiñó un ojo. Viendo su mirada confusa interpretó que quería que luego le contara lo que había pasado, la cual cosa ya tenía intención de hacer.

Una vez empezó la clase, la profesora McGonagall empezó a hablarles sobre los Animagos (magos que podían transformarse en animales a voluntad), entonces para demostrar su teoría, se transformó en un gato, ganándose un disperso aplauso. Volviéndose a transformar, la profesora McGonagall miró a la clase y se dio cuenta de que la mitad de los alumnos estaban mirando a Harry. Girando los ojos molesta, McGonagall puso deberes y entonces dio la clase por finalizada.

Recogiendo las cosas lentamente, Harry insistió a Ron y a Hermione que los vería para el almuerzo. Esperó a que todos salieran de la clase y entonces se acerco al escritorio de la profesora. – Gracias otra vez por la advertencia, profesora. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Tenía razón. La profesora Trelawney es realmente excéntrica.

La profesora McGonagall intentó disimular una sonrisa, pero falló. - ¿Puedo preguntarte qué ha pasado, Harry? – Dijo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. – Dijo que veía al Grim en mi taza de té. – Dijo simplemente. – Intenté usar la lógica y… ehh… bueno, no estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Le dije que estaba viendo a Midnight en lugar del Grim.

McGonagall dejó escapar una risa que asustó a Harry. – Oh, señor Potter. – Dijo feliz. – Debo decirle que eso es lo peor que pudo hacerle. Ella se toma sus 'predicciones' y sus 'presagios' muy seriamente. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por su buena idea. Bien, mejor que ahora se apresure hacia el almuerzo.

Harry no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces y se apresuró al Gran Comedor. Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que Ron y Hermione se estaban echando malas miradas. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente y se sentó al lado de Ron. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Lo único que cambiaba era el tema de la discusión. A Harry le sorprendía la cantidad de temas que Ron y Hermione podían encontrar para discutir.

Después de un almuerzo callado, Harry se dirigió a Crianza de criaturas mágicas con Ron y Hermione. Debido a las nuevas normas de Dumbledore, solo iban al patio, pero al menos estaba fuera del castillo. Lo único que quedaba de la lluvia de ayer era el césped mojado por el que tenían que caminar. Llegaron pronto, y Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en un banco a esperar. Ron se sentó a la izquierda de Harry mientras que Hermione se sentó a su derecha. Estaba claro que no iban a resolver sus diferencias pronto.

- ¿Le importaría a alguno de los dos contarme porqué no os habláis? – Preguntó al final Harry.

Al principio ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Los dos miraron hacia otro lado, lo que hizo que Harry gimiera molesto. Finalmente, Hermione rompió el silencio. – Ron cree en todo esto de que el Grim causa la muerte. – Dijo rápidamente. – Adivinación no parece ser nada creíble. Todo es interpretar. Ron, si creías que lo que había en la taza de Harry era una oveja.

- ¿Crees que es una coincidencia? – Preguntó Ron rápidamente. - ¡Sirius Black anda suelto! No estoy diciendo que me lo crea todo, pero… - Parecía que no supiera qué decir hasta que miró a Harry mordiéndose su labio inferior. – No quiero que mueras, Harry. No tienes ni idea de cómo lo pasamos cuando desapareciste. Creíamos que no te volveríamos a ver.

Harry bajó la mirada. Sabía que habían de hablar de esto, pero ¿tenía que ser ahora? Frotándose los ojos por debajo de sus gafas, Harry suspiró. ¿Qué podía decirles para asegurarles que no le pasaría nada cuando ni él mismo se lo creía? – Ron, dudo que Sirius Black pueda cogerme aquí. – Dijo al final. – Me están observando todo el rato. No se me permite salir del castillo excepto para esta clase y para Quidditch. Además hay dementores patrullando el colegio.

El sonido de gente acercándose dio la conversación por finalizada de momento. Parecía haber una tregua temporal entre Ron y Hermione. Era como si estuvieran de acuerdo en discrepar hasta que pudieran encontrar otro tema para discutir.

Pronto Hagrid llegó con unas criaturas extrañas. La mitad de su cuerpo de cintura para bajo parecía un caballo mientras que la otra mitad (incluyendo las alas) se parecía a un águila. Tenían los ojos y el pico anaranjados. Solo había dos de esas criaturas, pero aún así intimidaban. Hagrid introdujo a las criaturas, a las que se refirió como hippogrifos y explicó sus rasgos y personalidades. Permitió que los estudiantes las acariciaran únicamente si iban a ser respetuosos ya que los hippogrifos eran unas criaturas muy orgullosas.

Solo algunos estudiantes (Harry, Ron y Hermione incluidos) encontraron el valor de acariciar las criaturas. Malfoy lo intentó, pero empezó a soltar insultos, que dieron lugar a cinco puntos menos para Slytherin y un castigo con Madam Promfey. Hagrid los había dicho que insultar aun hippogrifo podría ser la última cosa que hicieran.

Una vez finalizó la clase, Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron y felicitaron a un Hagrid aliviado por el éxito de su primera clase. Querían ayudar a Hagrid con los hippogrifos pero siendo el 'hermano mayor' que era, Hagrid insistió en que volvieran al castillo lo más pronto posible. Entendiendo su razonamiento, Harry, Ron y Hermione obedecieron.

Esa noche después de la cena, Harry finalmente consiguió estar un rato sin Ron y Hermione (quienes raramente se alejaban de su lado). Casi estaba anocheciendo, pero Harry tenía una idea fija. Necesitaba hablar con la única persona que podría ayudarle con los pensamientos que no le dejaban tranquilo, la única persona que podía entender por lo que estaba pasando.

Tan silenciosamente como le fue posible, Harry llamó a la puerta del profesor Lupin, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lo volvió a intentar, pero no pasó nada. Deduciendo que el profesor estaba ocupado, Harry decidió irse justo cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió. Dio un paso atrás como precaución y entonces se relajó al ver la cara preocupada de Lupin.

- ¿Harry? – Preguntó el profesor Lupin mientras abría la puerta del todo y se apartaba. – Por favor, entra. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero estaba preparando tu clase del jueves.

Harry dudó. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Harry no sabía el porqué, pero ahora que había empezado el colegio no sabía cómo comportarse delante de su tutor temporal. – Bueno, no quiero interrumpir. – Dijo nervioso. – De todas formas no es nada importante.

El profesor Lupin salió de su despacho y puso una mano en el hombro de Harry. – No digas tonterías. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Me irá bien distraerme. Entra y cuéntame qué es lo que te pasa por la cabeza. – Entonces hizo entrar a Harry y le pidió que se sentara. - ¿Cómo ha ido tu primer día de clase?

Harry se encogió de hombros. No sabía cómo responder a eso. Si Ron o Hermione se lo hubieran preguntado probablemente se hubiera quejado de que todos se le habían quedado mirando fijamente, pero no quería molestar al profesor Lupin con cosas sobre las cuáles no tenía ningún control. El problema era que Lupin era sincero. Realmente quería saber qué había pasado. – He tenido Adivinación hoy. – Dijo Harry como si eso lo explicara todo.

El profesor Lupin escondió una sonrisa pero no dijo nada. Simplemente negaba con la cabeza lentamente como si estuviera recordando algo agradable. – Ah sí, Sybill Trelawney. – Dijo al final. – Nunca tuve el… eh… placer de estar en su clase pero por lo que me dijo tu padre es una persona bastante _única._ – Viendo que los ojos de Harry se agrandaban con sorpresa, Lupin decidió explicar más. – Sí, tu padre tomó Adivinación. Creía que era una de las optativas más fáciles, lo que le dejaba mucho tiempo para dedicarse a las bromas.

Harry dio una sonrisa forzada al profesor Lupin, pero desapareció rápidamente. Dirigió su mirada al suelo. Aunque disfrutaba escuchando cosas sobre su padre, ahora solo parecía un triste intento de distraerlo. – Supongo que sabes que a Ron se le escapó que oí a mi madre cuando el dementor entró en el tren. – Dijo suavemente.

Lupin instantáneamente cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de Harry. – Sí, lo sé. – Dijo honestamente. - ¿Quieres hablar de esto?

Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez aunque rápidamente se rindió. – Es solo que… bueno… ahora tiene una voz, pero no es así como quiero recordarla. – Dijo con voz dudosa. – Sonaba tan aterrada. Puedo oírla en mi cabeza, suplicando a Voldemort que la mate a ella en vez de a mi. Ojala ella hubiera dejado que me matara.

El profesor Lupin dio a Harry un abrazo y lo sostuvo fuertemente. – No digas eso Harry. – Dijo. – Sé que es duro, pero tienes que recordar que tu madre te quería más que a la vida. Recuerda que tu madre era una mujer valiente y cariñosa que se enfrentó a Voldemort. ¿Cuántas brujas o magos pueden decir que han hecho eso?

Con su cara enterrada en la ropa de Lupin todo lo que Harry pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros. Recordando por lo que había venido originariamente Harry salió del abrazo y miró al profesor Lupin. Harry podía sentir como sus ojos empezaban a arder y luchó para que no salieran las lágrimas. – Necesito aprender a combatirlos. – Dijo sonando más confiado de lo que se sentía. – Hay una manera, ¿no?

- Hay maneras de defenderse que se pueden aprender. – Dijo Lupin cautelosamente. – Son difíciles, pero no imposibles.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse esperanzado. No quería desmayarse cada vez que un dementor se le acercaba. No quería quedarse indefenso, especialmente con Sirius Black aún suelto. - ¿Puedes enseñarme? – Preguntó Harry rápidamente. Notó que el profesor Lupin estaba dudoso. – Te prometo que no lo usaré para escaparme a Hogsmeade. – Clarificó. – No iré contra las normas del profesor Dumbledore. Es solo que necesito hacer esto. – sus hombros cayeron mientras que bajaba la mirada. – No puedo volver a ser su víctima. – Dijo suavemente.

Lupin suspiró y puso una mano en el hombro de Harry, dándole una suave sacudida. – Lo comprendo, Harry. – Dijo. – No puedo prometerte nada pero haré lo que pueda. Es un encantamiento muy difícil, hasta para los adultos. – Se levantó y se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Cogió un trozo de papel, escribió algo rápido y se lo dio a Harry. – Este es el título de un libro de encantamientos avanzados que hay en la biblioteca. Míratelo y lee lo del encantamiento Patronus. Una vez lo hayas echo ven a verme.

Harry miró a Lupin y sonrió. – Gracias, profesor. – dijo agradecido.

El profesor Lupin le devolvió la sonrisa. – Aún no me lo agradezcas. – Dijo sinceramente mientras se miraba el reloj. – Esto llevará mucho trabajo y paciencia, Harry. Bien, ya casi esta anocheciendo, así que te sugiero que te apresures. Oh, y sería mejor no decir nada de esto a tu amiga Hermione. Estoy dispuesto a enseñarte a ti porque tú lo _necesitas_.

Harry cabeceó, volvió a agradecérselo al profesor y se apresuró a la torre de Gryffindor. No podía evitar sonreír al pensar en ser capaz de ahuyentar a los dementores. No le importaba si tenía que trabajar mucho. Después del verano, ya estaba acostumbrado.

* * *

_No me lo puedo creer; 50 reviews!! xDD. Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad._

**mundi**: _esta vez he actualizado rápido. Jejeje. Pero no os acostumbreis que este capítulo ha sido muy largo y difícil ;). Iré subiendo lo más rápido posible. Quería aprobechar ahora que tenía tiempo porque os lo mereceis. Muchas gracias._

**Llaelien:** _Muchas gracias. Pues sí, tienen muy buena relación estos dos. Ya veremos como avanza la historia. Cuidate! Saludos._

**ross snape:** _Hola de nuevo. Aquí estamos... xDDD. Gracias! Espero que también te guste este capítulo. Nos vemos_.

**Laditomi:** _Pues ya ves... ya ha empezado el curso, aunque queda todo el año por delante. No te quejarás, has pedido la semana siguiente y aquí lo tienes xDD. Muchas gracias._

**merodeadores4ever**: _Me encanta tu nik . Hermione siempre se pone celosa con este tipo de cosas, ya la conoces XDD. Gracias!_

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:** _Pues aún no se sabe nada más de él... ¿dónde se ha metido? xDD. A mi también me da pena Sirius... Muchas gracias y nos vemos_ .

**Ginebra:** _Vas a hacer que me sonroja... Muchísimas gracias! Pues voy actualizando lo más rápido que puedo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también._

**Anaelisa**: _Muchas gracias. Harry tiene ahora a su gran 'família' ;). Hago lo que puedo... Nos vemos!_

**Kaito Seishiro:** _Muchas gracias. ¡A comer! xDDD_


	9. Riddikulus

_**An**__: Aquí tenéis el capítulo 9 ya. Que lo disfrutéis!_

**Capítulo 9**

**Riddikulus**

Después del primer día horroroso Harry descubrió agradecido que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. La gente aún hablaba de él de tanto en tanto, pero no como antes. Harry había cogido el libro de la biblioteca que el profesor Lupin le había sugerido y leía el capítulo sobre el encantamiento Patronus cuando podía. Fiel a su palabra, Harry no dijo a nadie nada sobre sus lecciones de defensa. Nadie había visto su libro de Encantamientos Avanzados ya que Harry solo lo leía en su cama con las cortinas cerradas.

Estar con Ron y Hermione no había sido fácil. Habían querido saberlo todo, y no se lo tomaron bien cuando Harry fue evasivo. Les dijo la verdad sobre estar inconsciente durante el secuestro, pero a parte de esto no reveló mucha cosa más. Al final, Harry tuvo que recurrir en usar una carta que realmente no quería: la carta de la confianza. Tuvo que decirles a sus mejores amigos que el profesor Dumbledore quería mantener en secreto los detalles de lo que había pasado.

Decir que a Ron y a Hermione les había dolido hubiese sido quedarse corto pero Harry sabía que era lo mejor. Quizás algún día les diría la verdad. Hoy, sin embargo, contra menos personas lo supieran menos probabilidades habría de que alguien lo revelara.

El nuevo encuentro con Draco Malfoy no fue hasta el jueves por la mañana en Pociones. Malfoy aún estaba de mal humor por su castigo que recibió en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y no hacía ningún esfuerzo en ser discreto respeto a su aversión hacia el nuevo profesor. La determinación de Harry en hacer bien la poción para encoger fue la única cosa que le impidió pegarle, y por lo que se veía, la mayoría de los Gryffindors querían hacer lo mismo.

Viendo que criticando no conseguía nada, Malfoy lo intentó de otra manera. - ¿Qué pasa Potter? – Dijo con voz cansina. - ¿Demasiado ocupado escuchando a tu madre muerta?

Siendo cogido por sorpresa, Harry dejó caer su cuchillo y se cogió a la mesa mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Había hecho todo lo que había podido para no pensar en su voz, la que ahora estaba volviendo con toda su fuerza. "_A Harry no, por favor no, llévame a mi, mátame a mi en vez de a él…_" Cerrando los ojos, Harry sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidarlo. _Ahora no, lo siento mamá, pero ahora no._

Harry no fue el único que lo escuchó. Ron estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando el profesor Snape cogió al estudiante por el collar de su camisa. – Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Weasley. – Silbé el profesor Snape. – Señor Malfor, a mi despacho, ¡ahora!

Todo color desapareció de la cara de Malfoy. La clase entera estaba en silencio mientras Malfoy seguía al profesor hacia su despacho. En el momento que se cerró la puerta Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al lado de Harry. Hermione ayudó a Harry a sentarse y entonces se agachó para poder ver su cara. Recuperando el control, Harry abrió los ojos y vio que la toda la clase le estaba mirando.

- ¿Estas bien, Harry? – Preguntó Hermione.

Harry cabeceó. – Estoy bien. – Dijo y se levantó. – Malfoy me sorprendió, eso es todo. Gracias chicos.

La puerta del despacho de Snape se abrió y todos se apresuraron de vuelta al trabajo. Nadie levantó la mirada para ver a un Malfoy furioso que se dirigía de nuevo a su caldera. Sorprendentemente, el profesor Snape no volvió a atormentar a nadie más de lo normal durante el resto de la clase. Todos lo tomaron como a una bendición y se apresuraron a salir del aula en el momento que la clase se acabó.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo para los de Gryffindor de tercer año, hasta que Seamus Finnigan llegó corriendo con el 'Periódico Profético' en su mano. - ¡Lo han visto! – Gritó Seamos. - ¡Han visto a Sirius Black!

Toda conversación en el Gran Comedor cesó. Seamus se acercó a Harry y le dio el diario. Miró el artículo brevemente y Harry suspiró mientras dejaba caer sus hombros. Según el artículo Sirius Black no estaba lejos de Hogwarts. ¿Estaba viniendo para acabar lo que Voldemort no pudo hacer hacía tantos años?

- ¿Qué es lo que dice, Harry? – Pidió Ron con impaciencia.

Harry miró a Ron, en su cara no se reflejaba ninguna emoción. – Fue visto por muggles no lejos de aquí. – Dijo casualmente y entonces le pasó el diario. – Aunque cuando el Ministerio se enteró el ya se había ido hacía rato, así que nadie puede confirmar que realmente era él.

Ron y Hermione miraron el artículo y entonces miraron a Harry preocupados. Harry sabía que estaban esperando algún tipo de arrebato pero él no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, especialmente en el Gran Comedor. – Eh… bueno, como mínimo él no está aquí. – Dijo Hermione, rompiendo el silencio. – No te preocupes, Harry. Con los dementores patrullando los alrededores, estoy segura de que no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era la primera clase que tenían por la tarde. Harry había estado parcialmente impaciente por esa clase y parcialmente la había estado temiendo. Después de un mes de clases particulares, Harry no sabía cómo actuar con el profesor Lupin. Sí, también había tenido clases particulares con los otros profesores, pero habían mantenido la estructura de profesor-estudiante. Las clases de profesor Lupin habían sido más personales ya que los dos de alguna manera entendían por lo que estaba pasando el otro.

Otro problema era el rol de guardián temporal del profesor Lupin. Ninguno de los profesores tenía ningún problema con que Lupin diera clases particulares a Harry, pero Harry sabía que algunos estudiantes (los de Slytherin) sí. Seguramente le acusarían de favoritismo, aunque los tratara por igual. Este pensamiento puso a Harry muy nervioso. El profesor Lupin había echo tanto por él, y el lo único que hacia era causar problemas.

Harry sabía que probablemente estaba exagerando pero para él todo parecía estar fuera de control. Todo había sido fácil antes de que empezara el colegio. No se había tenido que preocupar de lo que los demás pensaran o supieran ya que todos los profesores ya sabían la verdad. Ahora estaba atrapado en una sarta de mentiras por su propia seguridad.

Los estudiantes entraron en una clase vacía y estaban a punto de sentarse cuando el profesor Lupin entró. Colocó su cartera gastada sobre el escritorio y entonces se giró y miró a la clase. – Hoy haremos una clase práctica, así que necesitarán sus varitas. – Dijo. – Bien, seguirme todos.

Los susurros explotaron mientras la clase seguía al profesor Lupin por un pasillo desierto. Continuaron por otro pasillo y pararon justo delante de la puerta de la sala de profesores. El profesor Lupin abrió la puerta y pidió a la clase que entrara. Harry entró detrás de Ron y Hermione y cuando pasó por el lado de Lupin sintió una mano en su hombro. Mirando al profesor, Harry vio una mirada familiar en su cara, una mirada demasiado familiar. Era la mirada de 'tengo que contarte algo'.

Tan pronto como entró la última persona, el profesor Lupin apartó a Harry de los demás. – Escucha, Harry, hoy nos enfrentaremos a un Boggart. – Dijo suavemente. – Los Boggarts pueden transformarse en lo que más temes, y con tu… eh… historial, creo que lo mejor sería que no participaras. ¿Te parece bien?

Harry cabeceó. – Lo entiendo, señor. – Dijo. – Permaneceré apartado.

El profesor Lupin dio a Harry una sonrisa tranquilizadora y entonces entraron en la habitación, Harry detrás. Cuando entraron Harry notó que el profesor Snape estaba recogiendo sus cosas. – Prefiero no presenciar cualquiera que sea la _aventura_ que haya planeado, Lupin. – Dijo Snape fríamente. – Con Longbottom y Potter en la misma clase, lo más probable es que la habitación este destruida en cuestión de segundos.

La cara de Neville se volvió completamente rojo mientras que los hombros de Harry cayeron, con sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Sabía que Snape era así pero no creía que sus habilidades mágicas fueran tan malas. Durante un momento la mente de Harry viajó hasta su tío gritándole lo inútil que era. Daba miedo pensar en lo mucho que se parecían esos dos hombres que tanto lo detestaban.

El profesor Lupin pareció notar la reacción de los dos estudiantes y sonrió al profesor de pociones de forma inocente, lo que hizo mirar a su compañero de trabajo con escepticismo. – Bien, bueno, Severus. – Dijo. – Los dos sabemos que las notas de un estudiante son un reflejo del profesor. Tengo confianza en que todos mis alumnos harán perfectamente bien esta tarea.

Lleno de cólera, el profesor Snape salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un golpe detrás de él.

Libre de distracciones, el profesor Lupin empezó a explicar que eran los Boggarts, unas criaturas que cambiaban de forma las cuales vivían en lugares oscuros y cerrados. Señaló un armario viejo que de repente se tambaleó contra la pared. Muchos estudiantes parecían estar nerviosos, pero Lupin no les paró atención. Explicó cómo la risa era necesaria para poder acabar con el Boggart, juntamente con el encantamiento 'Riddikulus'.

Entonces el profesor Lupin empezó a llamar a la gente para que practicaran y Neville fue el primero. Neville estaba temblando casi más que el armario mientras avanzaba. Todo color había desaparecido de la cara del chico asustado. Parecía que estuviera a punto de desmayarse de miedo.

El profesor Lupin entendió el miedo de Neville e inmediatamente se dirigió a su lado. – Neville, no hay motivo para asustarse. – Dijo amablemente. – Dejándote llevar por el miedo solo significa que el Boggart ya ha ganado. Bien, ¿qué es lo que te da más miedo? ¿Qué forma adoptará tu Boggart?

Neville miró nervioso al profesor Lupin y murmuró. – El profesor Snape.

El profesor Lupin sonrió mientras la clase reía. – El profesor Snape… vamos a ver… ¿Cómo podemos hacerlo para que de menos miedo? – Preguntó pensativo mientras se tocaba la barbilla. Después de un rato de silencio, el profesor Lupin se volvió hacia Neville y le susurró algo al oído tan bajito que solo Neville pudo oírlo.

Neville aún parecía estar nervioso, pero todos pudieron ver como aparecía en su cara una pequeña sonrisa. Fuera lo que fuera lo que el profesor Lupin le estaba diciendo, parecía ayudar a tranquilizar al chico. Todavía en el fondo de la habitación, Harry empezó a preguntarse qué era lo que le aterrorizaba más. ¿Tío Vernon? No, tío Vernon estaba en prisión. ¿Voldemort? Posiblemente, pero ya se había enfrentado a el.

Entonces se le ocurrió. Un sonido, una capa negra flotando… el frío interminable que traía terror con la voz de su madre antes de que muriera… la impotencia de no ser capaz de hacer nada más que escuchar…. Los dementores.

La voz del profesor Lupin rompió el pensamiento de Harry. – Bien, ¿estas preparado Neville? – Preguntó mientras se acercaba al armario que aún se sacudía. Después de que Neville cabeceara dudoso, Lupin continuó. – Cuando el Boggart salga, sin duda tomará la forma del profesor Snape. Levanta la varita, Neville y recita el encantamiento, que ¿cuál es?

- Riddikulus. – Respondió Neville.

- Muy bien. – Dijo el profesor Lupin para darle valor. – Entonces concéntrate en lo que hemos hablado, Neville. Es muy importante. Estoy seguro de que a tus compañeros les encantará verlo. _Una vez _Neville lo haya conseguido, el Boggart seguramente se dirigirá a otra persona. Por favor, tomaros un momento para pensar en cómo transformar vuestro peor miedo en algo cómico.

Harry inconscientemente dio un paso atrás. ¿Cómo se podía volver cómico a un dementor? ¡Se alimentan de felicidad!

- Bien. – Dijo el profesor Lupin. – Neville, a la de tres. – Lupin apuntó con su varita al pomo del armario e hizo la cuenta atrás antes de que unas chispas saltaran de su varita y golpearan el pomo haciendo que el armario se abriera.

Neville dio un paso atrás cuando el profesor Snape salió, tan intimidante como siempre. Rápidamente, Neville sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia Snape. – R… riddikulus. – Tartamudeó.

Un sonido parecido al de una madera rompiéndose llenó el aire mientras Snape paraba y se tropezaba. Ahora llevaba un vestido largo ajustado con un cinturón y un sombrero alto. La clase estalló en risas mientras el Boggart paró un momento y entonces cambió de dirección. Se acercó a Parvati Patil después a Seamos Finnigan, Dean Thomas y a Ron antes de volver a cambiar de dirección e ir hacia el profesor Lupin.

En vez de aparecer alguna criatura terrorífica apareció una bola plateada y blanca que se sostenía en el aire delante de Lupin. El profesor Lupin no temió al objeto y dijo el encantamiento con pereza. El Boggart volvió a dirigirse hacia Neville otra vez que sin dudarlo volvió a transformar la ropa oscura del profesor Snape en el vestido. Hubo otro _crack_ y el Boggart explotó en mil pedazos de humo. Lo habían vencido.

El profesor Lupin concedió puntos a todos esos que se habían enfrentado al Boggart, puso deberes y entonces dio por finalizada la clase. Una vez más, Harry se quedó, insistiendo a sus amigos que los vería después. Ya habiendo visto la relación que había entre el profesor Lupin y Harry en el tren, Ron y Hermione no se quejaron y se fueron.

- ¿En qué piensas, Harry? – Preguntó el profesor Lupin mientras se acercaba.

Harry miró al profesor Lupin y le sonrió suavemente. – Gracias por avisarme. – Dijo. – No pude pensar en ninguna manera de conseguir que un dementor no diera tanto miedo. – Su sonrisa desapareció cuando miró el armario ahora quieto. – Al profesor Snape no le va a gustar esto. Probablemente creerá que es mi culpa.

- ¿Y porqué debería pensar eso, Harry? – Preguntó el profesor Lupin curioso. – Toda la clase ha visto que yo he sido el responsable de esto.

Harry se encogió de hombros. – El me culpa por todo. – Dijo improvisando, y entonces volvió a mirar al profesor Lupin. - ¿Sabes porqué me odia tanto? – Inmediatamente Harry se maldició por sonar como un niño. – No me estoy quejando. – Añadió rápidamente. – Es solo que pareció odiarme desde el mismo momento que me vio.

El profesor Lupin parecía incómodo. – Eh… bueno, ¿recuerdas lo que te conté sobre los Merodeadores? – Preguntó. Harry cabeceó como respuesta. – Bueno, pues la mayoría de las bromas que hizo tu padre fueron dirigidas a Severus y a la casa de Slytherin. Algunas de las bromas fueron demasiado lejos, pero la mayoría de ellas solo eran por diversión. El problema es que Severus nunca ha tenido sentido del humor y creo que estaba celoso de tu padre.

Harry miró fijamente al profesor Lupin aguantando la cólera que sentía que le estaba creciendo por dentro. – Entonces, ¿como mi padre era un bromista Snape tiene derecho en tomarla conmigo? – Preguntó. - ¡Yo no soy mi padre! ¡No puedo recordar nada de él, por lo que no puedo ser como él!

El profesor Lupin dejó escapar un suspiro y dio un abrazo a Harry. – Ya lo sé. – Dijo sinceramente. – Severus no tendría que ser borde contigo, tienes razón. Tu padre no era perfecto, nadie lo es. Su relación con Severus era parecida a la que tienes tú con Draco Malfoy. Como tu, tu padre era popular y un buen jugador de Quidditch. Sé que tú no eres James, Harry. Tarde o temprano Severus también se dará cuenta.

Por alguna razón Harry dudaba que el profesor Snape se diera cuenta en algún momento.

* * *

**Laditomi:** _Pues Sirius ya ha aparecido XDD. Aunque se sigue sin saber mucho de él. Ten paciencia, ya aparecerá. No te acostumbras a que actualice cada semana ;) pero eso sí, intentaré no hacer esperar mucho. Muchas gracias._

**mundi:** _¡Gracias por los ánimos! Espero que te guste el capítulo. Hasta pronto._

**ross snape:** _Pues sí, pobrecito, a ver si tiene algún descanso. Pues las clases ya se verán como van avanzando. Nos vemos y gracias!_

**Yume Hyuuga Uchiha**: _Gracias a ti por leer. Sí, hasta yo tengo ganas de que se enteren, pero paciencia._

**Anaelisa:** _Sí, hay muy buena relación entre Harry y Remus. Nos vemos. Muchas gracias._

**Luis:** _¡Muchas gracias! No te preocupes, ves leyendo cuando puedas. Yo tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para escribir así que voy haciendo lo que puedo. Nos vemos_.

**Ginebra**: _no te preocupes. Gracias por tomarte un minuto para dejar un review, los agradezco de verdad. Muchas gracias._

**merodeadores4ever:** _pues aquí hay un poco de noticias de él, aunque no se que está haciendo XDDD. Gracias. Sí, hay muy buena relación entre estos dos._

**Ankoku Miharu:** _¡Muchas gracias! Vaya, siento haberte quitado horas de sueño xDDD. Aquí tienes una distracción de las clases. Onegai?? xDD. Cuídate tú también. Estás más que perdonada xD_

**Kaito Seishiro:**_ Muchas gracias! Nos vemos pronto. Salud!_


	10. El encantamiento Patronus

**AN:** ¡Hola! Sí, ya lo sé… por fin capitulo. Ya tocaba. Como siempre ¡muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo! ¡Disfrutarlo!

**Capítulo 10**

**El encantamiento patronus.**

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pronto se convirtió en la clase favorita de la mayoría de los estudiantes. El profesor Lupin hacía que las clases fueran entretenidas e insistía en que la clase participara. Había bastantes momentos en los que dejaba que los estudiantes hicieran preguntas o expresaran sus dudas, lo que causaba que se pasaran buena parte de la clase debatiendo diferentes puntos de vista. El profesor Lupin a menudo hacía de mediador, poniendo de vez en cuando las cosas en su sitio cuando las discusiones se salían de la ralla.

El profesor Snape, por otra parte, tenía peor temperamento de lo normal. Lo del Boggart de Neville se había escampado por todo el colegio, y mientras tres de las cuatro casas lo encontraron muy divertido, los Slytherins no. Cumpliendo las palabras del profesor Lupin, el profesor Snape no tubo sentido del humor y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que tenía para vengarse de todos los alumnos de la casa Gryffindor.

Bueno, de todos menos de Harry.

Fue una sorpresa para todos que a parte de algunos comentarios impertinentes aquí y allí, el profesor Snape parecía ignorar a Harry completamente. Harry no se quejaba, pero tenía dificultades para explicar el comportamiento de Snape a sus compañeros. Solo podía asumir que el profesor de Pociones se lamentaba de él por su vida con sus tíos, pero eso querría decir que el profesor Snape tenía corazón.

Draco Malfoy se quejaba a todo aquél que quisiera escucharlo de que el profesor Snape lo hubiera enviado a su despacho por algo tan trivial. Al final resultó que el profesor Snape no había castigado a Malfoy. El profesor de Pociones tan solo advirtió al estudiante que se refrenara de hacer ese tipo de comentarios en su clase.

La clase de Adivinación era probablemente la menos favorita de Harry. La profesora Trelawney continuaba buscando maneras de demostrar que la muerte estaba acechando a Harry Potter. Al principio Harry podía ignorarla pero ahora ya era irritante. Odiaba ser seleccionado, sobretodo en asuntos que implicaban vida y muerte. Ron y Hermione también se estaban hartando y les estaba costando no empezar a hechizar a la mujer hasta que se quedara inconsciente. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan estúpido como para decirle a un adolescente que moriría cuando había un asesino suelto que quería matarle?

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era muy interesante pero no muy seguro. Hagrid había confesado que quería que los estudiantes volaran en Hippogrifos en la primera clase, pero el profesor Dumbledore se había negado. A Harry le sorprendió cuando se enteró que Dumbledore tenía que aprobar antes todas las clases de Hagrid. No se le permitía a nadie salir del patio durante la clase, a menos de que fuera acompañado de un profesor y la clase no quedara desatendida. Harry se sintió un poco culpable, ya que la mayoría de restricciones se habían impuesto para protegerlo a él, pero sabía que era inútil quejarse.

Harry había acabado su lectura sobre el encantamiento Patronus y se había acercado al profesor Lupin, quien decidió que empezarían a finales de Octubre, cuando la mayoría del colegio estuviera en Hogmeade. La idea de esperar tanto le molestaba a Harry, pero no dijo nada al respeto. El profesor Lupin tenía razón. Tenían que hacer esto discretamente.

A parte de las otras clases, el Quidditch comenzó en Octubre y estaba claro que Oliver Wood, el capitán y estudiante de séptimo, estaba obsesionado como siempre en ganar la copa de Quidditch. Practicaron mucho y muy duro bajo la supervisión de Madam Hooch. Todos querían ganar la copa que no habían conseguido en los dos años anteriores, ya que las circunstancias habían evitado que eso sucediera.

* * *

Regresando a la sala común de Gryffindor tarde por la noche, Harry solo quería irse directamente a la cama. Tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido y su mente estaba nublada, pero al entrar Harry vio la escena que tenía delante de sus ojos y supo que no iría a dormir pronto. Ron y Hermione se estaban echando malas miradas mientras que todos los demás los miraban con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro mientras que quitaba la ropa de Quidditch. - ¿De qué estáis discutiendo ahora? – Preguntó.

Ron y Hermione no se movieron. Casi parecía que tenían una discusión de miradas, lo que conociendo a Ron y Hermione era lo más probable. – ¡Ese maldito monstruo intentó matar a Scabbers OTRA VEZ! – Ron chilló frustrado. – ¡Te dije que mantuvieras esa… esa cosa alejada!

Hermione entornó los ojos. – ¡Crookshanks no sabe que Scabbers es una mascota! – Dijo. -¡Está en la naturaleza de los gatos cazar ratas!

Por lo que parecía ya habían empezado hacía un rato y probablemente duraría toda la noche si nadie lo paraba. - ¿Dónde está Scabbers? – Preguntó Harry. Ron señaló su bolsillo, el cual temblaba un poco. Harry se acercó a su amigo y le alargó la mano, dándole a entender que le diera el asustado animal. Una vez Ron se lo dio Harry se dirigió a Hermione. – Tienes razón Hermione. – Dijo Harry calmado. – Está en la naturaleza de los gatos cazar ratas, pero también está en la naturaleza de los perros cazar gatos. Los perros pueden ser entrenados para no cazar a los gatos, entonces ¿por qué no puede suceder lo mismo con los gatos? – Se giró hacia Ron. – Ya sabes que Crookshanks la ha cogido con Scabbers. Por lo que, a partir de ahora, hasta que Crookshanks tenga sus instintos bajo control, Scabbers tiene que quedarse en nuestra habitación. La puerta tiene que quedarse cerrada a todas horas.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera responder, Harry se dirigió hacia la escalera. – Pondré a Scabbers en tu cama, Ron. – Dijo cansado. – Por favor, solucionar esto. – Con Scabbers en una mano y la ropa de Quiddich en la otra, Harry fue a su habitación. Entró en la habitación vacía, puso las ropas en su cama y entonces se dirigió hacia la de Ron y puso a Scabbers de frente, para que estuvieran cara a cara.

Mirando a la rata, Harry fue golpeado con una sensación de familiaridad, pero la hizo desaparecer rápidamente. Había conocido a Scabbers hacía años. – Ron realmente se preocupa por ti, ¿sabes? – Dijo Harry. – Solo espero que lo sepas apreciar. – Puso a la rata en la cama y estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la suya cuando notó la pata delantera izquierda de Scabbers. Le faltaba un dedo. _Qué raro,_ pensó Harry, _nunca me había fijado._

Ron y Hermione insistieron en que habían resuelto sus problemas, pero cualquiera podía notar que aún había tensión entre ellos. Como no quería volver a hacer de mediador otra vez, Harry los dejó estar. No sabía porqué se peleaban tanto ese año. Parecía que discutían solo por pelearse.

Cuando final de mes se estaba acercando, todos estaban ilusionados por la próxima visita a Hogsmeade, la cuál era en Halloween. Hasta Ron y Hermione pararon su lucha para hablar de todas las tiendas que visitarían. No queriendo que nadie sintiera lástima por él, Harry se mantuvo callado. La única cosa buena de todo esto era que empezaría las clases extras con el profesor Lupin. No era mucho, pero era todo lo que podía esperar.

Cuando la mañana de Halloween llegó, Harry desayunó con Ron y Hermione y se despidió de ellos pidiéndoles que le trajeran catálogos de las tiendas. Tanto Ron como Hermione miraron a Harry de forma rara pero Harry no dijo nada más. No iba a decirles que esta era la única manera de conseguir los regalos de Navidad.

Sentado solo en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry se preguntó cómo sería visitar Hogsmeade. Por lo que había oído la tienda de artículos de broma de Zonko y Honeydukes eran increíbles. Cerrando los ojos, Harry intentó no darle más vueltas. El profesor Dumbledore había tomado 

esa decisión y no había otra alternativa. Además, después de todo lo que los profesores habían echo por él, Harry no iba a desobedecerlos escapándose del castillo y poniéndose a manos de los Dementores.

Teniendo bastantes horas antes de su clase con Lupin, Harry pensó que sería mejor acabar los deberes que tenía pendientes. Se fue a la sala común de Gryffindor, cogió sus deberes y escogió un rincón de la sala común y empezó a hacer la redacción de Pociones. Ignoró el jaleo que hacían los estudiantes de primero y segundo. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí, lo cual había sido su intención. Después de Pociones continuó con Transfiguración y después con Herbología.

Necesitando un descanso desesperadamente, Harry saló de la sala común y vagó por los pasillos. Antes de que se diera cuenta Harry se encontró delante de la puerta de la clase de Defensa. Esperando a que al profesor Lupin no le importara, Harry entró y silenciosamente se acercó al despacho del profesor. Se mordió el labio inferior nervioso cuando picó a la puerta. ¿Creería el profesor Lupin que él era una molestia? ¿Estaba siendo molesto?

Demasiado asustado de descubrirlo, Harry se giró para irse cuando se abrió la puerta lentamente. Dio un salto asustado, entonces se tensó cuando el profesor Lupin salió. El profesor Lupin estaba igual de sorprendido que él, pero lo ocultó bien. – Harry. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Qué sorpresa. ¿Por qué no entras? Creo que el castillo es hoy un poco aburrido.

- Solo un poco. – Admitió Harry. – Eh… si estás ocupado puedo volver más tarde.

- Tonterías. – Dijo Lupin e hizo un gesto a Harry para que lo siguiera. – Bueno, dime, ¿En qué estás pensando?

Entrando en la habitación, Harry se encogió mientras miraba a su alrededor. No puedo evitar darse cuenta de la caldera, un objeto extraño para tener en un despacho de Defensa. Mirando al profesor Lupin, Harry finalmente se dio cuenta de lo enfermo que se le veía. Preocupación y miedo se apoderaron de todos los otros pensamientos que Harry podía tener. – Profesor, ¿pasa algo? – Preguntó Harry nervioso.

El profesor Lupin miró la caldera y dejó escapar un suspiro. – No me encuentro demasiado bien últimamente, Harry. – Dijo mientras se dirigía detrás de su mesa. – Pero no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Lo prometo.

Harry no estaba muy convencido. – Quizás deberías de ir a ver a Madam Promfey, solo para estar seguros. – Dijo rápidamente. – Más vale prevenir que curar.

Lupin levantó una ceja ante la insistencia de Harry. Era raro que Harry dudara de él. - ¿Qué pasa Harry? – Preguntó paciente. - ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa?

Mirando hacia otro lado, Harry se encogió de hombros. – Es solo que… no quiero que te pase nada. – Dijo suavemente. – Quizás deberíamos cancelar la clase de hoy para que puedas descansar. No me importa, de verdad.

El profesor Lupin se sentó detrás de su escritorio, sin dejar de mirar al nervioso adolescente que tenía delante. – Te aseguro que no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. – Dijo con confianza. – Te di mi palabra este verano de que estaría aquí en cuando me necesitaras y no pienso romper esa palabra. También tengo pensado molestarte y hacerte pasar vergüenza a cada oportunidad que tenga durante años. Es lo que tu padre hubiera querido.

Harry escondió una sonrisa. Odiaba cuando los Dursleys lo avergonzaban pero esto era diferente. El profesor Lupin no creía que Harry fuera un anormal ni lo comunicaba al mundo. Para el profesor Lupin, Harry era tan solo Harry, que era lo que Harry siempre había querido.

- Aprecio tu preocupación, Harry. – Dijo el profesor Lupin con una sonrisa. – De verdad, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse. Estaré bien. – Notando que Harry aún estaba dudoso, 

cambió de tema. – Bueno, ¿por qué no empezamos con la clase? Estoy seguro de que lo has leído, un Patronus hace de guardián, actúa como protector. Es una fuerza positiva que lucha contra la fuerza negativa que emiten los Dementores. Es una proyección de totas las emociones positivas de las que los Dementores se alimentan, pero como no es humano, los Dementores no pueden hacerle daño.

Harry asintió. – Es único para la persona que lo conjura. – Recitó. – Y solo funciona con el conjuro pensando en un recuerdo feliz.

El profesor Lupin sonrió. – Muy bien Harry. – Dijo mientras sacaba su varita y le hacía un gesto a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo. – Recuerda, tienes que concentrarte en un recuerdo feliz mientras dices el encantamiento _Expectro Patronum_. Cierra los ojos Harry, y busca ese recuerdo feliz.

Harry hizo lo que le pedían y cerró los ojos. Concentrado, intentó pensar en un recuerdo, en cualquier recuerdo que fuera feliz. Ignoró cualquier cosa relacionada con los Dursleys inmediatamente y pensó sobre sus años en Hogwarts. No tubo que pensar mucho. Sabía qué recuerdo podía utilizar. Recordaba la felicidad que sentía, la libertad, la sensación que recorría por su cuerpo cada vez que despegaba.

Lupin notó la tranquilidad que había en la cara de Harry y sonrió. – Eso es, Harry. – Dijo suavemente. – Ahora, concéntrate en ese recuerdo, alza tu varita y recita el encantamiento.

Levantando la varita, Harry dibujó su primera clase de vuelo en su mente. – Expecto Patronum. – Dijo firmemente. Estaba tan concentrado en el recuerdo que no notaba nada de su alrededor. – Expecto Patronum. – Repitió Harry. Recordó la cara de Malfoy cuando cogió el Recordatorio de Neville. – ¡Expecto Patronum!

De alguna parte Harry sintió algo golpeándole y lanzándole hacia atrás contra la pared. Oyó que Lupin gritaba su nombre mientras caía al suelo. Forzándose a abrir los ojos, Harry vio un extraño humo plateado que llenaba la habitación como si fuera una densa niebla. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y miró a su derecha para ver al profesor Lupin de rodillas con una expresión de preocupación en su cara.

Lupin se acercó y tocó la frente de Harry, entonces movió al chico hacia adelante para poder ver su espalda. Levantando la camisa de Harry, el joven profesor hizo una mueca de dolor cuando vio las contusiones que estaban apareciendo. - ¿Te duele mucho, Harry? – Preguntó rápidamente.

Le tomó a Harry un momento procesar las palabras que salían de la boca del profesor Lupin. Su mente estaba un poco nublada. Una vez descubrió lo que le estaba diciendo, Harry lentamente sacudió su cabeza. Realmente no sentía casi nada. Su cuerpo entero estaba entumecido por alguna razón. - ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? – Preguntó confundido.

El profesor Lupin conjuró unos cuantos cojines y los posicionó adecuadamente. - Túmbate boca abajo, Harry. – Ordenó y ayudó a Harry a tumbarse en los cojines para que estuviera más cómodo. – Por alguna razón has sobrecargado el encantamiento. Has enviado demasiado poder hacia tu varita. Mantente tumbado. Necesito conseguir algo para tu espalda.

Tan rápido como pudo, Lupin se acercó a la chimenea y lanzó un poco de polvos que había al lado de la chimenea y los lanzó a las llamas. - ¡Dumbledore! – Lupin dijo urgentemente. - ¡Te necesito! – Cuando una forma grande apareció en el fuego, el profesor Lupin se apresuró a su escritorio, abrió el cajón inferior de la izquierda y sacó un pote de crema. Se volvió a girar hacia el fuego para ver a Dumbledore salía de la chimenea con cenizas en su traje.

El profesor Dumbledore se enderezó, miró a su alrededor y miró a Lupin con un brillo en los ojos. - ¿Una broma fracasada? – Preguntó amablemente.

- Nada de eso. – Dijo el profesor Lupin rápidamente y entonces se apresuró al lado de Harry. – Hemos tenido un pequeño accidente. Necesito que le hagas una exploración rápida de su estado de salud mientras le curo las heridas.

Harry parecía estar medio dormido, con su varita aún agarrada en su mano firmemente. Mientras Lupin levantaba la parte posterior de la camiseta de Harry, el profesor Dumbledore se agachó para alcanzar la varita, pero en el momento que sus dedos tocaron la madera Dumbledore rápidamente apartó la mano y miró al profesor Lupin. - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Remus? – Preguntó curioso.

El profesor Lupin miró al profesor Dumbledore y continuó frotando la espalda de Harry. – Hoy hemos empezado el encantamiento Patronus. – Dijo. – Algo ha pasado, obviamente. Le mandé buscar un recuerdo feliz, pero cuando ha empezado el hechizo alguna cosa ha fallado. Parecía como si él estuviera en algún profundo lugar de su mente. Le dije que parara pero no parecía oírme.

- Su poder está creciendo. – Dijo Dumbledore pensativo. – Tendríamos que haberlo imaginado después de todo el entrenamiento que le hemos dado. – El director agitó su varita hacia Harry y entonces dejó escapar un suspiro. – Aparte de las contusiones de su espalda, está agotado. Quizás esto solo sea el principio, Remus. Estoy de acuerdo con Harry en que aprenda a protegerse de los Dementores, pero me gustaría estar presente en la siguiente clase. También tendré que informar al personal.

Lupin estaba sorprendido. - ¿No crees que esto es un poco prematuro? – Preguntó con cautela mientras bajaba la camiseta de Harry. Las contusiones estaban empezando a desparecer. – Por lo que sabemos esto podría pasar solo esta vez.

- Es posible. – Dijo el professor Dumbledore mientras se levantaba. – Él es tu responsabilidad, Remus, así que la decisión es tuya. Pero nadie ha dicho que estés solo en esto. Si la magia de Harry está empezando a manifestarse, el cuerpo docente le ayudará a controlarla, especialmente en Encantamientos y en Transfiguración. He de tener en cuenta la seguridad de todos mis alumnos, no solo de Harry. Podría ser un peligro si no consigue controlarlo.

Remus inclinó su cabeza y cabeceó. – Ya lo sé. – Dijo suavemente. – Sólo estoy preocupado por como se lo tomará Harry. Solo desea con toda su alma ser normal y esto solo es una cosa más que lo diferencia de los demás.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron. - ¿Quién ha dicho que _todos_ se han de enterar? – Preguntó amable y se marchó igual que había llegado.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que Harry despertó. El profesor Lupin le había contado lo que había pasado… hasta cierto punto. Habían hablado también sobre sobrecargar los hechizos y de las consecuencias, lo que hizo que a Harry le asustara un poco volver a intentar el encantamiento otra vez. Sí, quería poderse defender de los dementores, pero ¿qué ganaba con eso si igualmente acababa inconsciente?

Harry confesó que se había sumergido tanto en su recuerdo que no se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Eso tranquilizó un poco al profesor Lupin que insistió que con tiempo y práctica Harry podría encontrar un punto medio. Harry no pudo negar lque esa revelación lo había calmado. Aún había esperanza.

Una vez Lupin estubo satisfecho con la recuperación de Harry, se despidieron aunque no antes sin programar la próxima clase, que sería dentro de dos semanas, ya que ese fin de semana era el partido contra Slytherin y el profesor Dumbledore asistiría para poder ayudar. Esto sorprendió a Harry pero prefirió no decir nada. No sabía que Dumbledore supiera lo de las clases.

* * *

Cuando iba a irse, Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo enfermo que se le veía al profesor Lupin. Estaba aún peor que hacía unas horas. No quería ofender al hombre, así que Harry mantuvo la boca cerrada y se fue a la torre de Gryffindor. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando chocó contra dos adolescentes, literalmente. Ron y Hermione casi cayeron de espaldas mientras que Harry cayó hacia delante y puso una mano en el suelo.

- ¡Harry! – Gritó Hermione mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. - ¿Estás bien? Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes. ¿Dónde has estado? Ginny nos ha dicho que no te ha visto en todo el día.

Harry miró a Hermione con una ceja levantada. – Eh… hola. – Dijo sorprendido por las preguntas de Hermione. – Estoy bien y estaba con el profesor Lupin. ¿Cuándo habéis vuelto vosotros dos?

Ron se encogió. – No hace mucho. – Dijo y entonces dio un paso hacia Harry. – Escucha, nos hemos estado preguntando qué es lo que está pasando entre tú y el profesor Lupin.

- ¿Perdona? – Preguntó Harry sin gustarle nada hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo esa conversación.

Hermione pareció darse cuenta del tono de Harry. – Es solo que vosotros dos parecéis estar muy unidos, Harry. – Dijo – La forma de tratarte… es casi paternal,… no es que sea malo, pero es un poco extraño que un profesor nuevo actúe de esta manera con un estudiante que acaba de conocer.

- Oh. – Dijo Harry y entonces miró a su alrededor nervioso. Viendo que no había nadie cerca indicó a Ron y Hermione que se acercaran un poco. – Veréis, el profesor Lupin me conocía cuando era un bebé.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron. - ¿Así que conocía a tus padres? –Preguntó sorprendida.

Harry cabeceó. – Estaban muy unidos desde que empezaron en la escuela, aquí. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Realmente me ayudó con todo el tema de Sirius Black y hasta me ha hablado de mis padres. Ahora sé cómo eran. Eran gente real con sus puntos fuertes y sus debilidades. No puedo expresar cómo me siento, pero es como si…

- Lo entendemos. Dijo Hermione devolviendo la sonrisa. – Me alegro mucho por ti, Harry, pero ¿por qué no nos lo has contado?

- Sí, pensábamos que nos habías estado ignorando cuando lo que estabas haciendo era descubrir cómo eran tus padres. – Añadió Ron más tranquilo. Así, que ¿cómo eran?

La sonrisa de Harry se agrandó aún más. – Mi madre era como tú, Hermione, y mi padre era como los gemelos. – Dijo. – Creo que era un famoso bromista o alguna cosa así. Hasta ahora el profesor Lupin no ha entrado en detalles sobre las bromas que hacía.

Tanto Ron como Hermione miraron sorprendidos a Harry. – ¡No puede ser! – Dijo Hermione. - ¡Eran completamente opuestos! ¿Cómo pudieron acabar juntos?

- ¿Tu padre era como ellos? – Preguntó Ron y sonrió. - ¡Genial!

Relajándose al ver que Ron y Hermione estaban satisfechos, Harry decidió cambiar de tema de conversación. – Así pues, ¿Cómo es Hogsmeade? – Preguntó curioso. Entonces se pasó todo el rato que quedaba para cenar escuchando cómo Ron y Hermione contaban cómo había sido la salida al pueblo mágico. Aunque le aseguraron que le habían traído catálogos, Harry no pudo evitar ver la mirada de compasión que le estaban dando los dos.

* * *

La cena de ese día fue como las otras cenas de Halloween de los años anteriores en Hogwarts, decoraciones increíbles y comida deliciosa. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba disfrutando. Ron y Hermione estaban metidos en un debate profundo sobre cuál era la mejor tienda; Zonko's o Honeydukes y todos los demás parecían estar en otras conversaciones.

Dirigiendo la mirada hacia la mesa de profesores, Harry se sorprendió al ver que tanto el profesor Lupin como el profesor Dumbledore lo estaban mirando. Se sintió tímido inmediatamente y devolvió la atención a su plato. ¿Por qué lo estaban mirando? ¿Tenía algo que ver con la clase? ¿Había echo algo malo y no lo sabía?

La idea de alguien mirándolo le quitó el apetito. La fiesta se convirtió de repente en el último sitio que Harry quería estar. Dando la excusa de que tenía dolor de cabeza, Harry dijo a Ron y Hermione que los vería después en la sala común. Ellos parecieron escépticos sobre esa idea, pero lo dejaron ir.

Paseando por los pasillos vacíos de la torre de Gryffindor, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué lo estaban mirando los dos profesores. ¿Había pasado algo con la búsqueda de Sirius Black? ¿Había echo algo sin saberlo? ¿Había descubierto alguien lo que había pasado en verano antes del secuestro?

La idea de que eso sucediera hizo que a Harry le entraran escalofríos por toda la espalda. Se había esforzado mucho para olvidar todo eso. No necesitaba que nadie se lo recordara. _Tío Vernon está en la cárcel._ – Se recordó Harry a él mismo. – _Ya no puede hacerte daño. El profesor Lupin y el profesor Dumbledore no dejarían que eso sucediera._

Llegando al portal de la Señora Gorda, Harry la miró para decirle la contraseña, pero paró cuando notó algo extraño en ella. Parecía asustada, incluso con pánico. Harry estaba a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba cuando notó que ella apartaba la mirada de él y la fijaba justo detrás de él. Su cuerpo enteró se tensó mientras buscaba entre sus ropas su varita. Casi la tenía cuando alguien lo cogió de la parte posterior del cuello y lo empujó contra la pared. No lo hizo muy bruscamente, pero aún así no fue muy agradable.

- No estoy aquí para hacerte daño, Harry. – Dijo una voz masculina. – Necesito entrar en la Sala Común. Está aquí, en Hogwarts. No puedo dejar que te haga daño. Tienes que dejarme entrar.

Harry no estaba escuchando. Intentó liberarse pero no pudo. Aunque no podía ver la cara del hombre, Harry sabía quién era: Sirius Black. El pánico se apoderó de él rápidamente. ¡Se suponía que aquí estaba a salvo! ¡Los dementores estaban aquí para mantenerlo a salvo! ¿Cómo había escapado de ellos Black? – ¡Déjame ir! – Grito. - ¡Señora! ¡Busque ayuda! ¡Rápido!

Oyó cómo la Dama Gorda salía de su retrato y continuó luchando contra la mano de Black. ¿Por qué había tenido que irse del banquete antes? ¿Por qué no había podido quedarse con todos los demás?

Una voz susurrante rompió sus pensamientos. – Harry, tranquilízate. – Dijo. – Te prometo que no te haré daño. Tienes que creerme. Está aquí, en Hogwarts. – Su voz de repente sonaba urgente. – Nunca bajes la guardia y nunca bayas a ninguna parte sin tu varita. Ten cuidado, Harry.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir o hacer nada algo le golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Todo se volvió negro.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba a punto de enviar a todos los alumnos a la cama cuando los fantasmas de las casas entraron en el Gran Comedor y se apresuraron a la mesa de profesores. Todas las conversaciones se pararon ante ese extraño comportamiento. Casi 

nunca se les veía juntos a los cuatro fantasmas de las casa y menos así. Fuera lo que fuera que iban a decir, todos sabían que sería importante.

- ¡Director Dumbledore! – Dijo urgentemente Nick-casi-decapitado. - ¡Sirius Black está en el castillo! ¡La Dama Gorda nos ha informado de que tiene a Harry Potter!

Todos los profesores se levantaron de golpe. – Alumnos, por favor, quédense aquí. – Dijo Dumbledore calmado pero firme. – Obedeced a los perfectos hasta que regresemos. – Sin decir nada más, los docentes siguieron a los fantasmas fuera del Gran Comedor, cerrando las puertas cuando salieron para asegurarse que los estudiantes se quedaran en el Gran Comedor.

Todos los profesores siguieron a los fantasmas, los profesores Dumbledore, McGonagall y Lupin encabezaban el grupo. Siguieron a los fantasmas por las escaleras y por el pasillo que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor. En el momento que pudieron ver el retrato de la Dama Gorda, todos se pararon de golpe ante de lo que vieron.

La Dama Gorda estaba de vuelta en su retrato de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos y con la cara enterrada en sus manos. Tumbado boca abajo en el suelo delante de ella estaba Harry Potter. Débiles contusiones cubrían la parte posterior de su cuello en forma de mano. No se movía.

El profesor Lupin fue el primero en moverse y se apresuró hacia el adolescente, su hijo adoptivo, el hijo de su amigo. Rápidamente pero con cuidado giró al niño y le buscó el pulso con las manos temblorosas. Al instante dejó escapar un suspiro y apretó a Harry contra su cuerpo, decidido a no dejarlo ir. – Está vivo. – Dijo a sus compañeros.

El profesor Dumbledore se dirigió al resto del personal y a los fantasmas de las casas. – Buscad por el castillo. – Dijo firme y se giró hacia McGonagall. – Minerva, vuelve al Gran Comedor y asegúrate de que a nadie le haya entrado el pánico. Diles a los amigos de Harry que le hemos encontrado. – Se volvió hacia Madam Promfey. – Harry se quedará en mi habitación de invitados hasta que estemos seguros de que esté a salvo. Recoge sus cosas, nos encontraremos allí.

Sin necesitar escuchar nada más, el personal y los fantasmas se fueron. Dando un suspiro, Dumbledore se dirigió al joven profesor que sostenía al muchacho firmemente, su cara enterrada en el pelo despeinado del chico. El director se agachó y puso una mano en el hombro de Lupin. – Remus, necesitamos que Madam Promfey revise las heridas de Harry. – Dijo suavemente. – Sé que estás profundamente preocupado por Harry, pero ahora necesita que seas fuerte.

El profesor Lupin cabeceó y colocó a Harry de nuevo en sus brazos antes de levantarse, aún cogiendo al chico fuertemente. Dirigió una mirada a Dumbledore que le decía 'intenta separarme de él y mueres'. El profesor Dumbledore dejó escapar otro suspiro y fue con Lupin a sus habitaciones. Encontraron allí a Madam Promfey que los estaba esperando.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio. Cuando entraron Dumbledore vio que Remus y Poppy llevaban a Harry a la habitación de invitados. Estaba claro que el profesor Remus J. Lupin estaba tremendamente unido a ese chico. El profesor Dumbledore no podía ignorar la preocupación que había en él. Si algo le pasara a Harry Potter, Remus se quedaría destrozado.

Tendría que hacer algo para asegurarse que eso nunca pasara

* * *

**AN: Por fin ha aparecido Sirius Black, muchos ya os estabais preguntando qué estaba haciendo. Aquí tenéis un poquito de él. Aunque pobre Harry. Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos. Besos. Syl.**

**Mundi**: _¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí tienes el siguiente. Espero que también te guste._

**Laditomi**: _Hola otra vez! Es una relación muy bonita la que tienen estos dos. La relación con Sirius ya se verá a ver que pasa. Harry ya se imagina que él es Midnight desde que estuvo en la enfermería cuando llegó a Hogwarts. Aún así, le cuesta creerlo, porque se siente un poco culpable. Pobre Harry. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!_

**Kaito Seishiro:** ¡_Muchísimas gracias! Nos vemos, saludos._

**ross snape**: _Pues Severus es un poco más comprensivo, pero sigue siendo él XDD. Como ves, Harry necesita aprender a defenderse de los dementores. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Hasta la próxima!_

**Anaelisa**: _Aquí está Sirius. No ha aparecido mucho tiempo, pero algo es algo xDD. No te preocupes, volverá. A mi también me hubiera gustado actualizar pronto, pero he hecho lo que he podido. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Hatsuan**: _¡Muchas gracias! No te preocupes, todos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo. Gracias por haber encontrado un momento para leer y dejar un review. Los agradezco de verdad._

**VICKY:** ¡_Gracias! Claro que lo continúo, cuando puedo porque no tengo mucho tiempo, pero no voy a abandonarlo sin más. Besos._

**Llaelien:** ¡_Hola! No te preocupes. Es muy bonita la relación que tienen estos dos, y Sirius.. ya los ves… va apareciendo. A ver cuando se aclara todo. Tu lo has dicho; Snape siente menos desprecio, pero sigue siendo él. Jeje. Me alegro de que te guste la traducción, porque a veces lo llego a pasar mal para que quede lo mejor posible. La profesora McGonagall es más dulce en este fic, a mi me gusta mucho. Jajajaja, tienes razón con Ron, estos gemelos se han pasado un poco esta vez, aunque hacen que me ría mucho. xD. No dejaré le fic, por mucho que me cueste y por poco tiempo que tenga, ya lo ves, a lo mejor tardo mucho en actualizar.. pero se actualizará ;). ¡Muchísimas gracias y hasta la próxima!_

**Mireya Humbolt:** _Muy Buenas. Me gusta mucho la frase que has escrito. Aquí se ve lo que ha estado haciendo Sirius un poco jejeje. Lo de Snape ya se verá… ;). Y Remus se muere por Harry. Es muy tierno. ¡Muchas gracias!_

**Rianne**: _Si, los fics siguen bastante los libros, así que la trama principal ya se conoce un poco, pero aun así sorprende. Jajaja, yo también me lo pasé muy bien con el howler. Espero que este capítulo también te güiste. ¡Gracias y nos vemos_!


	11. Gryffindor contra Slytherin

**AN: **_Bueno, veo que os dejé con la intriga en el capítulo anterior, así que aquí teneís el siguiente. Muchas gracias, como siempre!_

**Capítulo 11**

**Gryffindor contra Slytherin.**

Harry se despertó sintiéndose cómodo y caliente en una suave cama con un montón de mantas y cojines. Escuchó unas voces en la distancia y enterró la cara en el cojín en un intento de apagar el gruñido que escapaba de su boca. Estaba cómodo y no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse pronto. Le gustaba estar aquí. Se sentía seguro.

_A salvo._

Solo quería volver a dormirse, pero algo le paraba. Algo estaba tocando su cabello. El contacto se sentía familiar pero extraño al mismo tiempo. La confusión entró en su mente haciendo que Harry gimiera molesto. Solo quería dormir. Inconscientemente, intentó apartarlo, pero sus brazos estaban dormidos.

- Creo que está volviendo en si.

¿Volviendo en si? ¿Por qué había gente esperando a que despertara? Harry estaba aún más confuso. Pensando tan bien como podía con la mente nublada, Harry intentó recordar la noche anterior. Pensándolo bien, no recordaba haber ido a la cama. Ni tan solo recordaba haber entrado en la Torre de Gryffindor.

_SIRIUS BLACK!_

Lo recordó. Recordó que Black lo sostuvo contra la pared, exigiendo entrar en la torre de Gryffindor. Recordó que intentó liberarse y fracasó. Recordó que algo le golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Harry se giró rápidamente y se sentó, el pánico hizo que le costara respirar. Ignoró el mareo que sentía en su cabeza. Gente borrosa se apresuró a su cama mientras dos pares de manos intentaban hacer que se volviera a tumbar suavemente. Harry luchó contra las manos tanto como pudo. No podía rendirse. Sirius Black nunca conseguiría nada de él.

- Tranquilízate, Harry. – Pidió una voz familiar. – No te haremos daño. Black no está aquí. Ahora estás a salvo.

Harry paró de luchar pero su cuerpo aún estaba tenso, aún resistiendo las manos que estaban intentando que se tumbara. Aún estaba respirando con dificultad mientras miraba a su alrededor nervioso. - ¿A salvo? – Preguntó suavemente. - ¿No está aquí?

Alguien le puso sus gafas en su cara, haciendo que la habitación se volviera nítida. Harry vio que el profesor Dumbledore y el profesor Lupin eran los que estaban intentando empujarlo hacia abajo. Detrás de ellos estaban la profesora McGonagall, Madam Promfey y el profesor Snape. Lentamente, Harry dirigió su atención hacia el profesor Lupin, entonces miró hacia otra parte mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry? – Preguntó amablemente el profesor Dumbledore.

Harry cabeceó. – El… quería entrar en la torre de Gryffindor. – Dijo con voz dudosa. – No… no paraba de decir "está aquí, en Hogwarts". El estaba preocupado. Se pensaba que había alguien en la torre de Gryffindor que me lastimaría. Yo…

- Está bien, Harry. – Dijo el profesor Lupin. - ¿Estás seguro de que Black no intentó hacerte daño?

Harry cabeceó otra vez mientras se miraba las manos. De repente se sintió como un niño al que habían pillado jugando en la calle después de haberle dicho que no lo hiciera. Se sintió como si hubiera decepcionado a su 'familia'. A Harry no le gustó ese sentimiento. – Lo siento. – Dijo en voz baja. – No… no pensé que iba a estar en el castillo. No debería haberme marchado del banquete.

No tienes nada de que disculparte, Harry. – Dijo el profesor Dumbledore sinceramente. – No es culpa tuya. Aún así, lo que importa es que no estás tan seguro aquí como creíamos. Sirius Black ha estado intentando ganarse tu confianza, pero hasta que lo cojamos insisto en que no vayas solo a ninguna parte.

Harry solo pudo cabecear mientras le caían las lágrimas. No le gustaba la sensación de estar siendo castigado por algo que Dumbledore acababa de decir que no era culpa suya. No era justo. - ¿Todos lo saben? – Preguntó con la misma voz temblorosa.

Hubo un breve silencio. – Los fantasmas nos informaron cuando estábamos acabando de cenar. – Dijo el profesor Lupin cuidadosamente. – Sé que no quieres ser el centro de atención, Harry, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora. Tus compañeros necesitan saber que la amenaza es real ya que no podemos estar contigo todo el tiempo. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Se calmará en unos pocos días. – Dijo el profesor Dumbledore amablemente. – Descansa un poco. Aún es de madrugada.

Los adultos lentamente fueron saliendo de la habitación, pero cuando el profesor Lupin se levantó, Harry instintivamente lo cogió de su manga y lo miró, pidiéndole que se quedara silenciosamente. Harry no podía explicarlo, pero no deseaba estar solo ahora. Lupin pareció darse cuenta y se sentó a los pies de la cama, en el borde. Tumbándose, Harry volvió a sentir los mareos de cabeza. Tenía un montón de práctica en bloquear el dolor, por que ahora le salió de forma natural

Lupin dio a Harry una suave sonrisa mientras tapaba al muchacho. Los ojos de Harry estaban empezando a cerrarse, asó que le quitó las gafas y miró como Harry se quedaba dormido. – No te preocupes. – Dijo Lupin. – Saldremos de esta.

Fue, sin duda, un largo domingo y una semana aún más larga. Todos querían saber cada detalle sobre lo que habían clasificado como un intento de secuestro, pero lo que Harry se negó a contar fue contado por el retrato de la Dama Gorda (o al menos lo que ella había visto). El domingo por la tarde todos tenían su propia versión de lo que había pasado y de cómo Sirius Black había entrado en el castillo.

El profesor Lupin tenía razón, los estudiantes se habían tomado la amenaza seriamente. Todos los estudiantes de la torre de Gryffindor se habían puesto al servicio como guardias cuando podían, lo que resultó ser una cosa más bien positiva. Con el partido de Quidditch acercándose, el ambiente entre Slytherin y Gryffindor estaba muy tenso. Habían tenido lugar varias luchas y se había convertido en un desafío diario para Slytherin hacer lo que fuera para asustar a Harry Potter. Algunos habían intentado convencer a Harry de que habían visto a Sirius Black otra vez en el castillo, otros conversaban sobre cómo el campo de Quidditch era un buen lugar para matar a alguien cada vez que Harry pasaba por su lado.

La profesora McGonagall se había unido a Madam Hooch en la supervisión de los entrenamientos de Quidditch, los cuales eran más largos y más duros que antes. Oliver Wood estaba más exigente que nunca pero nadie se atrevía a quejarse. Todos los miembros del equipo de Quidditch querían ganar a Slytherin tanto como Oliver. A nadie le importaba el mal tiempo que hiciera o que acabaran cada noche empapados hasta los huesos.

* * *

El día antes del partido el tiempo era tan malo que en los pasillos se necesitaban linternas. Entrando el la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry empezó a tener un mal presentimiento sobre el partido. No tenía muchas ganas de jugar el partido con ese mal tiempo. ¿Podría ver a la snitch?

Harry se sentó en su asiento habitual delante de la clase con Ron a su derecha y Hermione a su izquierda mientras que el resto de la clase entraba lentamente. Estaban sacando sus utensilios cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe haciendo que todos brincaran del susto. Girándose, los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando vio que el profesor Snape se dirigía hacia el escritorio del profesor. _El profesor Lupin debe estar muy enfermo._

- Esto no está pasando. – Susurró Ron. – Dime que no está pasando.

Harry no se arriesgó a contestar mientras miraba como el profesor Snape pasaba las páginas del libro hasta llegar casi al final. – Vayan a la página 394. – Dijo fríamente. – Hoy hablaremos de los hombres-lobo.

No queriendo hacer enfadar a Snape, Harry abrió obediente su libro por la página indicada. Podía sentir la mirada del profesor Snape fija en la clase esperando a que alguien le desafiara. Esto era una prueba, simplemente. Harry estaba decidido a no ser esa persona que Snape esperaba.

Desgraciadamente, Hermione fue incapaz de contenerse. – Pero señor. – Se quejó. – No se suponía que teníamos que hacer los hombres-lobo hasta el próximo trimestre. Se suponía que teníamos que empezar con los Hinkypunks hoy.

El profesor Snape la miró mientras se acercaba a ella. – Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por hablar fuera de turno, señorita Granger. – Siseó. – Bien, ¿alguien me podría decir cómo se puede distinguir un hombre-lobo de un lobo de verdad? – Ignoró la mano levantada de Hermione. - ¿Nadie? Que lástima. Parece que el favorito profesor Lupin está aflojando en sus clases.

Esta vez fue Dean el que habló. – Es el mejor profesor de Defensa que hemos tenido. – Dijo audazmente. Varios cabecearon pero nadie fue lo bastante valiente como para expresar su opinión.

- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Thomas. – Dijo Snape. – Si seguís así Gryffindor se quedará sin puntos, no es que me queje. Ahora, ¿puede alguien responder a mi pregunta?

Hermione aún tenía la mano levantada. – Por favor, señor. – Dijo. – El hocico de un hombre-lobo es más corto…

El profesor Snape golpeó con las manos el escritorio de Hermione y la miró. – Vuelva a hablar fuera de turno otra vez y estará castigada durante el resto del trimestre. – Soltó. – Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser una insufrible sábelo-todo.

Hermione bajó la mano a la vez que su mirada. Ya tenía que doler bastante escuchar eso de un profesor sin que todos la llamaran así al menos una vez por semana. Harry pudo ver que Hermione estaba a punto de llorar. Se mordió el labio para evitar decir algo delante del profesor Snape. Dirigiendo su atención a su libro, Harry pudo ver a Ron de reojo. El pelirrojo estaba temblando de rabia y estaba a punto de defender a Hermione, por lo que Harry hizo lo único que podía hacer… dio una patada en el pie a Ron.

Ron inmediatamente se giró hacia Harry pidiendo una explicación. Harry dio a Ron una mirada suplicante, esperando que su amigo lo entendiera o que al menos cogiera la indirecta. Después de un momento, Ron giró los ojos y dirigió su atención hacia el profesor Snape.

Durante el resto de la clase nadie dijo nada ni nadie hizo nada excepto tomar apuntes sobre los hombres-lobo del libro de texto. Mientras Harry cogía sus apuntes se sorprendió de ver muchas semejanzas con el profesor Lupin. Los hombres-lobo tenían muchos problemas en mantener un buen peso debido a las transformaciones y se ponían enfermos dos semanas antes de la transformación. El profesor Lupin era demasiado delgado y estaba enfermo, pero eso no le convertía en un hombre-lobo.

¿Verdad?

Conforme más sabía, más nervioso se ponía ya que su miedo se volvía cada vez más real. Había demasiadas coincidencias como para ignorarlo. _Pero, si es un hombre-lobo, ¿por qué no me lo ha dicho? ¡Se supone que es mi tutor! _Harry palideció instantáneamente. ¿Y si es por eso que no lo ha dicho? ¿Y si nadie lo puede saber?

Al final de la clase, el profesor Snape asignó dos rollos de pergamino sobre las maneras de reconocer y matar a los hombres-lobo. Toda la clase estaba indignada con la tarea. ¡Ese fin de semana había partido! ¡Gryffindor contra Slytherin ni más ni menos! En el momento que Snape los dejó irse, todos se apresuraron a irse. Todos menos Harry.

Cautelosamente, Harry se acercó al escritorio del profesor donde el profesor Snape estaba guardando sus cosas. - ¿Profesor? – Preguntó suavemente. El profesor Snape se giró rápidamente haciendo que Harry diera un paso atrás asustado. – No quería molestarle, pero tenía una pregunta. – Dijo Harry incómodo mientras evitaba mirar a los ojos a Snape. – He leído que va en contra de la ley que los hombres-lobo tengan hijos. –Lentamente Harry miró a Snape. - ¿Qué pasa sobre la adopción?

El profesor Snape miró a Harry un momento y entonces cogió un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Después de sumergir la pluma en el tintero Snape rápidamente escribió algo y se giró hacia Harry. – No conozco todas las leyes, Potter. – Dijo con un poco de molestia en su voz y le entregó el trozo de pergamino. – Este libro le contará lo que necesita saber, pero a veces es mejor preguntárselo a _alguien_ que lo sepa.

Harry bajó la mirada mientras se guardó la nota. Ni tan solo sabía si era verdad, por lo que no iba a acusar al profesor Lupin de algo así. – Ya me gustaría. – Murmuró. – Gracias profesor.

Se fue sin ni tan solo mirar al profesor Snape. Su mundo entero se había derrumbado. El profesor Dumbledore le había advertido que esa era tan solo una solución temporal, pero Harry había esperado que acabara siendo permanente. Harry sentía que el profesor Lupin lo conocía y lo entendía mejor que nadie. La sola idea de perder eso era más de lo que Harry podía aguantar.

Harry no durmió bien esa noche, si es que durmió algo. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada y la tormenta que había no le ayudaba mucho. Los flashes de los relámpagos iluminaban la habitación y el fuerte viento chocaba contra el castillo. _Este será un buen partido,_ pensó Harry sarcástico. Finalmente, en la madrugada, vio que no dormiría y se dirigió a la sala común con el libro de Encantamientos. Si este tiempo continuaba así, necesitaría cierta ayuda.

Le llevó poco menos de una hora encontrar un encantamiento para conseguir que sus gafas repelaran el agua, lo cual era esencial. De esa manera podría ver… bueno…todo lo que uno podía ver con ese tiempo. No quería arriesgarse a hacer más encantamientos, temiendo que los de Slytherin lo acusaran de tramposo. Al menos ahora Malfoy y él estarían en las mismas condiciones.

Sin nada que hacer, Harry empezó su tarea sobre los hombres-lobo. Aún no podía ir solo a ningún lado, lo que empezaba a ser bastante molesto. Durante el mes que estaba solo en Hogwarts, Harry se acostumbró a vagar por los pasillos cuando necesitaba pensar. Cuando empezó el colegio Harry se acostumbró a ir a la oficina del profesor Lupin cada vez que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Ahora no podía hacer eso por diferentes motivos.

Harry comprobó el calendario y descubrió que la _enfermedad_ de Lupin coincidía con el ciclo lunar. Era como si las piezas cayeran directamente en su sitio por mucho que Harry deseara que no. Tuvo que asumir que todos los profesores lo sabían ya que habían participado en convencer a Harry durante el verano. _Si se lo dijo a ellos, ¿por qué a mi no?_

Como si la suerte de Harry lo abandonara, la tormenta permaneció con toda su fuerza. Toda la escuela se amontonó debajo de paraguas que parecían estar a punto de romperse en dos por una ráfaga de viento. Vestido con su traje escarlata, el equipo luchó contra el fuerte viento cuando salieron al campo. La lluvia parecía venir de todas direcciones, pero asombrosamente podía ver perfectamente. El encantamiento estaba funcionando a la perfección.

El equipo de Slytherin apareció en el lado contrario del campo de Quidditch con sus ropas verdes. Parecía… raro ver al equipo sin sus sonrisas malévolas, pero estaba claro que los Slytherins estaban tan preocupados en jugar con ese tiempo como los Gryffindors. Los capitanes de acercaron al centro del campo, se dieron la mano y regresaron con sus equipos. Harry pudo ver a Madam Hooch moviendo los labios diciendo algo que se parecía a "monten sus escobas", y rápidamente y discretamente hizo un hechizo de calor para que no se congelaran hasta los huesos antes de subir su pie derecho hacia su Nimbus y despegó en el momento que escuchó un silbato distante.

Elevándose rápidamente, Harry se cogió fuertemente a la escoba, ignorando la desviación que le hacía tener el viento. Solo le llevó a Harry unos minutos quedarse empapado, pero gracias al hechizo no sentía frío. Figuras rojas y verdes pasaban en todas direcciones, pero Harry no les hizo caso. Estaba totalmente concentrado en atrapar la Snitch.

La tormenta empeoró. Les costaba mucho a todos mantener recta la escoba. Harry casi fue golpeado por dos Bludgers antes de que el silbato de Madam Hooch lo sacara de su estado de concentración. Mirando a su alrededor, Harry vio que su equipo se dirigía hacia el suelo y lo siguió. Aterrizaron, ignorando el barro que tenían por todo el cuerpo, y se apresuraron debajo del gran paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia.

- ¿Cómo vamos? – Harry gritó a través del viento.

- ¡Estamos perdiendo por diez puntos! – Contestó Oliver también gritando. – Necesitamos que cojas la Snitch rápido o acabaremos todos muertos de frío.

Mirando a su alrededor, Harry se dio cuenta de que él era el único que no estaba temblando de frío. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Harry rápidamente sacó su varita e hizo varios hechizos de calor. Todos pararon de temblar y miraron a Harry, haciendo que se sintiera muy incómodo. - ¿Qué? – Preguntó nervioso. – Solo es un simple hechizo de calor.

Las chicas del equipo parecían querer besarlo. - ¡Brillante, Harry! – Gritó Oliver. - ¡Vamos, equipo!

Estaban todos aún empapados pero al menos ya no temblaban. Pero eso no quitó a Harry la determinación de coger la Snitch lo antes posible. No quería estar en medio de esa tormenta más tiempo del necesario. Hubo otro estruendo trueno seguido de un rápido relámpago, que duró lo suficiente para que Harry viera la Snitch dirigiéndose hacia la grada de profesores e inmediatamente la siguió.

Harry estuvo a punto de cogerla cuando de repente todo quedó en silencio. Aún sentía el viento, pero no oía su sonido. La muchedumbre no emitía ningún sonido. Era como si alguien hubiera apagado todo sonido, pero eso era imposible, ¿no?

_¡Olvídalo! ¡Coge la Snitch!_

Harry alargó la mano para coger la pelotita cuando una sensación familiar inundó su cuerpo, como si el hechizo de calor hubiera desaparecido y estuviera a menos de cero grados. _¡Ignóralo!_ Su visión empezó a nublarse y le costó horrores respirar. Harry supo lo que estaba pasando cuando un grito familiar inundó sus oídos. Sintió la Snitch en su mano e inmediatamente cerró los dedos alrededor de ella. El frío era demasiado insoportable. Ya no podía ignorarlo más.

_- ¡A Harry no, a Harry no, por favor!_

_- Apártate niña tonta… apártate ahora mismo…_

_- A Harry no, por favor no, mátame a mí en vez de a…_

Harry cayó hacia adelante cuando aflojó la mano. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba cayendo, cayendo hacia la oscuridad que le estaba esperando. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

_- ¡A harry no! Por favor… ten piedad… ten piedad…_

Una risa aguda inundó sus oídos. Era familiar, terroríficamente familiar. Hubo otro grito y la oscuridad se apoderó de él.

* * *

Unas voces lejanas llegaron a sus oídos. Harry solo quería que pararan para que pudiera volver a dormir. Estaba agotado y muy adolorido. Le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ni se le ocurrió moverse. Sintió un aroma familiar en el ambiente. Harry dejó escapar un gemido mientras intentaba situarlo. No le llevó a Harry mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería. _Un segundo… ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

- No puedo creerlo.

- No puedo creer que haya cogido la Snitch con ellos allí.

- Nunca en mi vida he tenido tanto miedo.

¿Miedo? ¿Por qué alguien debería de tener miedo? ¿Coger la Snitch? ¿De qué estaban hablando? Lentamente, la cabeza de Harry comenzó a aclarase y empezó a recordar. Recordó el partido de Quidditch, a su madre suplicando y la voz de Voldemort. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe y vio caras borrosas alrededor de su cama.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó Fred. - ¿Cómo estás?

Harry giró la cabeza hacia Fred, pero dejó escapar un silbido de dolor. Alguien cogió su mano derecha mientras que alguien más le puso las gafas en la cara. De repente, las caras se volvieron nítidas. El equipo entero de Gryffindor (aún llenos de barro y completamente empapados) y Ron y Hermione estaba allí. Por sus caras de preocupación que tenían Harry imaginó que debía de tener mal aspecto.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Harry con voz áspera. Tenía una idea general de lo que había pasado, pero por alguna razón Harry necesitaba que se lo confirmaran. Tenía que saber si la pesadilla había sido cierta.

- Eh… bueno… te caíste, Harry. – Dijo Oliver nervioso. – Fueron unos 50 metros; justo después de que cogieras la Snitch. Había tantos dementores…

Dumbledore estaba furioso, Harry. – Dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba la mano de Harry. – Todos los profesores corrieron hacia el campo e intentaron que cayeras lentamente y lanzaron alguna cosa plateada a los dementores, haciendo que desaparecieran. Se suponía que no tenían que acercarse al campo.

- Aún así te pegaste un buen golpe contra el suelo. – Añadió Ron. – Pensábamos que habías muerto. Entonces, pasó lo de tu escoba…

Había algo en la voz de Ron que hizo que el estómago de Harry se removiera. Harry cerró los ojos, pero no pudo hacer mucho más. - ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi escoba? – Preguntó.

- Chocó contra el sauce boxeador, Harry. – Dijo Hermione nerviosa. – Lo siento mucho.

Harry se sintió como si fuera a devolver. Conocía demasiado al sauce boxeador como para saber que tipo de golpes daba. Su escoba, su Nimbus 200 no tenía ninguna oportunidad. – Ha quedado destruida. – Dijo mientras abría los ojos y miraba a Ron. - ¿No?

Unas manos tocaron sus brazos y le dieron apretones para tranquilizarlo. Ron miró a Hermione, quien cogió una bolsa del suelo y la puso al pie de la cama de Harry. – El profesor Flitwick la acaba de traer. – Dijo Hermione amablemente. – Lo siento Harry. No hay nada que se pueda hacer para repararla. El profesor Dumbledore ya lo ha intentado.

Harry solo pudo quedarse viendo la bolsa que contenía un montón de trozos de su fiel escoba. No se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para él hasta ese momento. Fue su segundo regalo. Y ahora tan solo era un montón de leña.

* * *

_Aquí tenéis las respuestas a los reviews. Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos!_

Kaito Seishiro: _Muchas gracias! Que aprobeche! XD_

**ros snape: **_Gracias! Si, perdón por la tardanza. Jajaja. Sí, pobre Harry, ahora estará un poco más vigilado ya que tendrán miedo de que Sirius vuelva a atacar. Xd_

**laditomi: **_Pues por desgracia no puedo responder a muchas de tus preguntas sino quitaría l agracia a la historia. Pero una sí que voy a responder, la historia (aunque está dividida en partes como los libros o películas) durará hasta el final del séptimo curso, así que paciencia. ¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos!_

**lobitablack: **_Hola! Gracias a ti por leerlo y dejar review!Si, pobre Remus, Harry es su cachorro y no se lo va a quitar nadie si puede impedirlo. Saludos!_

Mireya Humbolt: _El poder de Harry seguirá creciendo. Muchas gracias! Pues si, esos dos tienen muy buena relación, aunque como ves ahora no están pasando por su mejor momento. A ver como se soluciona._

mundi: _Espero que la traducción sea igual de buena que la saga original, porque se lo merece. Gracias. Hasta pronto!_

**Sayuri:** _Muchísimas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste, la verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa con la historia por ser la primera y eso. Cuídate tu también!_

konii: _Gracias! Gracias por leerlo también en castellano! Aunque tarde un poco en traducirlo. Nos vemos._

Anaelisa: _Pues si, ya aparecío. Esperemos que vuelva a aparecer pronto. Remus es genial, me encanta como trata a Harry, aunque esconda algún que otro secreto Xd. Nos vemos. Gracias por seguir la historia._

JAIMOL: _Claro que lo seguiré traduciendo, aunque a veces me lleve un poco de tiempo. Gracias por seguir! Cuidate!_

**Rianne: **_Hola! Pues los subo lo más rápido que puedo. Jejeje, sé que os dejé con la intriga. Espero que este te haya gustado también. Saludos y gracias!_

SiriusLoveSlytherin: _Hola! Pues bienvenid. __Me pasaré por tus historias en cuando pueda. Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Muchas gracias!_

Alex James Potter: _Muchísimas gracias! Me vas a ruborizar XD. Pues no te puedo decir qué pasará tendrás que tener paciencia. En cuanto a tus peticiones, me gustaría cumplirlas, pero es una traducción y como comprenderás no puedo cambiar la historia. Lo siento. Aunque creo que no te disgustará XD. Gracias por el apoyo! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Cuidate!_


	12. El mapa del Merodeador

_AN: ¡Hola! ¡Perdonen la tardanza! He estado muy ocupada con los estudios y con el trabajo, de hecho aún lo estoy, pero consideraba que no os merecíais tanta espera y me he puesto las pilas. Prometo actualizar el próximo tan pronto como pueda. Dicho esto os dejo con el capítulo, que lo disfrutéis._

Capítulo 12

El mapa del Merodeador

El resto del fin de semana fue muy largo. Una vez la señora Promfrey curó a Harry completamente, insistió en que se quedara en la enfermería hasta el lunes por la mañana. Harry no se quejó. De hecho no habló mucho. Estaba demasiado aturdido por la pérdida de su escoba y por el recuerdo de la voz aterrorizada de su madre. No le había contado a nadie que la oía a ella y a Voldemort, pero él sabía que sospechaban algo. Después de todo, no puedes estar sentar sentado al lado de una ventana mirando el paisaje durante mucho tiempo sin que los demás empiecen a preocuparse.

Los visitantes no cesaron, pero Harry solo respondía a sus preguntas con una sola palabra, si es que preguntaban algo. Los profesores intentaron animar a Harry sin éxito. La mayoría creían que Harry había caído en un estado de depresión, pero los que conocían a Harry sabían, por la mirada de dolor que había en sus ojos, que ese no era el caso. Ron, Hermione y Ginny ya habían visto esa mirada ese día en el tren después del ataque del Dementor.

El problema era que, a diferencia de la última vez, Harry no tenía nadie con quien hablar. No quería molestar a Ron y a Hermione ni a ninguno de los profesores con esto. Igualmente, ¿qué podían hacer ellos? El profesor Lupin hubiera sabido qué decir, pero Harry se sentía aún demasiado dolido como para ir a hablar con él. Harry había aprendido a confiar en él otra vez después de descubrir que Lupin sabía que Midnight era en realidad Sirius Black, pero ahora veía que esa confianza solo iba en una dirección. El profesor Lupin nunca confiaba en él, entonces ¿por qué debería confiar en el profesor Lupin? ¿Por qué debería confiar en nadie?

Conseguir dormir a la noche fue imposible. Cada vez que Harry cerraba los ojos volvía a escuchar las súplicas de su madre, la risa alocada de Voldemort y el intenso frio de los Dementores. La señora Promfey notó que Harry no podía dormir y acabó dándole una poción para dormir. Harry lo agradeció, pero sabía que esta era solo una solución temporal. Sabía que esto le atormentaba tanto porque no podía hacer nada más que escuchar. Una vez más se sentía inútil.

La vuelta a las clases el lunes trajo a Harry al menos cierta distracción y un cambio de escenario. Como los Gryffindor habían ganado el partido, Malfoy tuvo que recurrir a reírse de Harry por lo de los Dementores y por haberse caído de la escoba. El único problema era que no había mucha gente que se riera con él. Harry parecía estar agotado y todavía se le veía desanimado. Como todos conocían los efectos de los Dementores, pensaban que esta vez había sido peor que la anterior.

Ron y Hermione se habían rendido en intentar sacarle a Harry información y ahora se habían decidido en permanecer al lado de Harry todo el tiempo en caso de que Harry quisiera hablar. Harry sabía que no hacía bien en intentar distanciarse de todos como estaba haciendo, pero no podía evitarlo. Simplemente parecía algo que tenía que hacer. Todo el mundo le mentía. Midnight –eh- Sirius Black había mentido sobre lo de ser un perro. El profesor Lupin le había mentido… bueno, más bien había ocultado la verdad, pero era lo mismo.

Al menos para Harry lo era.

Cuando llegaron a la clase de Defensa, Harry estaba a punto de entrar pero Ron lo tiró hacia atrás. – No creo que pueda aguantar que Snape de otra vez la clase. – Dijo Ron. – ¿No estás de acuerdo, Harry?

Harry se encogió de hombros como respuesta, entraron en el aula y vieron que el profesor Snape no era el profesor. El profesor Lupin había vuelto. Harry no sabía como sentirse ante eso. Si, Snape era un cretino y muy borde, pero ver a Lupin solo le traía dolor, el cual intentaba ocultar a toda costa.

El profesor Lupin aun parecía enfermo y aparentemente había perdido bastante peso. Ahora había demasiadas coincidencias como para ignorarlo. El profesor Snape había introducido el tema de los licántropos por alguna razón y una única razón: hacer que los alumnos se dieran cuenta de lo que el profesor Lupin realmente era.

La clase, aun así, estaba demasiado ocupada quejándose sobre la cantidad de trabajo que el profesor Snape les había mandado. El profesor Lupin sonrió ante todo ese escándalo hasta que miró a Harry y vio que le estaba evitando la mirada. _Esto no puede ser bueno. _Después de unas cuantas quejas más, el profesor Lupin recuperó el control de la clase y les tranquilizó asegurando que no tenían que acabar la redacción. Toda la clase se calmó, menos Hermione, que parecía descontenta, ya que ella ya la había terminado.

Estudiaron los Hinkypunks, donde los Gryffindors recuperaron todos los puntos que el profesor Snape les había quitado en la clase de Defensa. Cuando el timbre sonó, todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Harry sabía que tenía que salir de allí antes de que explotara, pero desafortunadamente el profesor Lupin no le dejó escapar tan fácilmente.

- Harry, ¿podemos hablar? - Le llamó el profesor Lupin.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y se quedó donde estaba mientras todos los demás salían. Se giró lentamente y finalmente miró a Lupin. Realmente no quería hablar de esto ahora. No quería hablar sobre el fin de semana. Solo quería que lo dejaran en paz.

- Siento mucho lo de tu escoba, Harry. - Dijo Lupin mientras devolvía los libros a su estantería. - El profesor Dumbledore me ha contado lo de los Dementores. Me imagino que reaccionaste igual que en el tren.

Harry miró hacia otro lado. - No quiero hablar de esto, profesor. - Dijo cortante.

El profesor Lupin se sorprendió por el tono de Harry. - Harry, ¿pasa algo? - Preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente. - Sabes que puedes contármelo, sea lo que sea.

Harry sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Quería gritar pero luchó por no hacerlo. Quería entender por qué la gente siempre le mentía. - Ya no. - Susurró y volvió a mirar a Lupin. - Ha sido un fin de semana muy largo, profesor, por lo que si eso es todo...

El profesor Lupin se acercó para poner una mano en el hombro de Harry, pero Harry rápidamente se apartó y se quedó fuera de su alcance. – Harry, ¿he hecho algo malo? – Preguntó cautelosamente. – Siento no haber ido a visitarte este fin de semana, pero he estado bastante enfermo.

¡Mentiras! Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, Harry se acercó a su mochila y sacó su redacción sobre los hombres-lobo. Entonces dejó de golpe las dos hojas de la redacción en la mesa que había a su derecha. – Mi redacción, _profesor._ – Dijo Harry ásperamente. – Por favor, asegúrese de que le llegue al profesor Snape. Sé que no le gustaría que nadie hubiera descubierto la verdadera razón por la que sacó el tema de los licántropos.

Los ojos de Lupin se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa mientras que su cara palidecía. – Harry… yo….

Harry no le dio oportunidad. - ¡Me has mentido! - Gritó sin darse cuenta que los objetos de la habitación habían empezado a temblar. - ¡He confiado en ti en todo momento y me has mentido! ¡Todo el mundo me miente! ¡Creía que eras diferente!

Unos cuantos objetos de cristal explotaron. Instintivamente Lupin se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos para protegerse de los cristales rotos. Sintiendo que no le alcanzaba ningún cristal, levantó la cabeza y vio que unas lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de Harry. - Harry, escúchame. - Dijo cautelosamente. - Siento no habértelo contado. Estaba asustado. Creía que si te enterabas tendrías miedo de mí. No quería perderte. Eres todo lo que tengo.

Harry cayó de rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Esto era demasiado. Todo estaba fuera de control: Sirius Black, los Dementores, los Dursleys, los gritos de su madre, la voz aguda y chirriante de Voldemort... esa voz inhumana y descubrir la verdad sobre el profesor Lupin. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? ¡Era injusto!

El profesor Lupin se apresuro a su lado y apretó al joven contra su pecho. - Tranquilo, Harry. - Dijo suavemente. - Todo irá bien. Suéltalo.

El profesor Lupin no se movió hasta que Harry se quedó dormido por agotamiento. Tenía que admitir que estaba enfadado, no, más bien furioso. Severus Snape no tenía ningún derecho a hacer lo que había hecho. Ahora la pregunta era qué iba a hacer para solucionar todo este lío y para que Harry volviera a confiar en él.

Sabiendo que Harry necesitaba descansar más que nada, Lupin lo cogió, lo llevó a su habitación y puso al chico en la cama. Le quitó las gafas y los zapatos antes de taparlo. Una vez vio que Harry estaba cómodo, Remus fue a hacer un par de llamadas por la chimenea: una a Albus Dumbledore y otra a Severus Snape.

* * *

- ¡_NO TENÍAS NINGÚN DERECHO!_

Una voz fuerte sacó a Harry de su sueño. No tubo que abrir los ojos para averiguar donde estaba. La recomfortable cama y el olor de la habitación era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que estaba en la habitación de invitados del profesor Lupin; en la habitación que Harry había dormido durante casi un mes entero en verano. La última cosa que Harry quería hacer era levantarse. Le dolía la cabeza y aún estaba agotado. ¿Por qué estaba tan cansado?

_- No es culpa mía que hayas estado incapacitado_. - Dijo Snape fríamente. - _Tu clase iba atrasada. __Cualquier otro profesor hubiera hecho lo mismo._

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber de que estaban discutiendo el profesor Lupin y el profesor Snape en la habitación contigua considerando lo que había pasado en la clase de Defensa. Harry quiso levantarse y pedir a los dos profesores que se callaran, pero la idea de moverse era demasiado para el dolor de cabeza de Harry. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza? No tenía ningún sentido.

_- ¡No, nadie lo hubiera hecho! -_ Dijo Lupin gritando. - _¡Ni se te ocurra desentenderte de esto! ¡Has hecha el tema de los licántropos para que alguien lo descubriera! __¡Harry lo ha descubierto!_

_- ¿Harry lo sabe? - _Preguntó el profesor Dumbledore. - _Severus, creo que fui bastante claro. Harry se encuentra en un estado bastante frágil ahora mismo. Necesita alguien en quien confiar. Era cosa de Remus decidir cuando contar a Harry lo de su condición._

Harry gruñó de dolor mientras se forzó a sentarse. Ignoró los constantes pinchazos y mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras se dirigió hacia la puerta. Necesitaba que pararan. Necesitaba que su dolor de cabeza parara.

- _Si, claro, vamos a mimar a Potter tanto como nos sea posible._ -Soltó Snape.

- _Ya es suficiente, Severus. -_ Advirtió Dumbledore. - _Ve a mi despacho. Estaré contigo enseguida._

Hubo un silencio. Harry pudo intuir que Snape se había ido por la chimenea, ya que si se hubiera ido por la puerta la hubiera cerrado de golpe tan fuerte que hubiera asustado a todo el castillo. Alcanzando la pared, Harry buscó el pomo de la puerta y entonces paró ya que una oleada de mareo le había invadido todo el cuerpo.

- _¿Cómo está Harry? _- Preguntó el profesor Dumbledore con voz preocupada.

_- Enfadado. _- Dijo Lupin. - _Ya no confía en mí. Ya sabía que esto era una mala idea. Nunca tendría que haber aceptado este puesto. No puedo soportar que Harry me odie, Dumbledore. Su confianza es muy difícil de ganar. No tengo ni idea e cómo voy a solucionar esto._

_- Sé honesto con él. _- Aconsejó Dumbledore. - _Harry ha sido críado por muggles y no sabe por todo lo que has tenido que pasar durante muchos años. ¿Hay alguien más que haya podido descubrirlo?_

- _Posiblemente Hermione. _- Dijo Lupin. - _Es la única que ha acabado la redacción de les mandó Severus._

Incapaz de contenerse más, Harry se desplumó con un golpe seco. Escuchó que la puerta se abría para dejar paso a dos personas, que lo cogieron y lo llevaron de vuelta a la cama. Harry pudo deducir que era Lupin y Dumbledore. Cuando abrió un poco los ojos y miró a las dos figuras borrosas vio que en efecto lo eran.

- Traeré a Poppy. - Dijo Dumbledore suavemente. - Mantenle calmado, Remus.

Lupin se concentró en Harry mientras el director salía de la habitación. Podía ver que el adolescente estaba luchando para mantenerse despierto por la cara de dolor que ponía. Pausadamente el profesor Lupin puso la mano en la frente de Harry, pero vio que no tenía fiebre. - No tengo palabras para decirte cuánto lo siento, Harry. - Dijo en voz baja. - No quería que te enteraras de esta manera. Solo estaba intentando protegerte. Creía que si sabías que era una criatura oscura tendrías miedo.

Harry no tenía fuerzas para contestar. Parpadeó lentamente, todavía mirando la figura borrosa que era el profesor Lupin. ¿De qué tenía miedo el hombre? No tenía ningún sentido. Sabía que los hombres-lobo eran considerados criaturas oscuras, pero el Parsel era considerado una habilidad oscura. Si Lupin no creía que Harry era malvado, entonces, ¿por qué tendría Harry que creer que Lupin lo era?

Llamaron a la puerta. El profesor Lupin giró la cabeza y vio a la señora Promfey entrar en la habitación corriendo seguida de Dumbledore. Le dejó paso cuando Promfey cogió su varita, la dirigió hacia Harry y gritó de sorpresa. - ¡Por el amor de dios, Potter! - Exclamó. - ¿Cómo es posible que aún estés consciente?

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Lupin urgentemente

La señora Promfey se acercó a su bolsa y sacó una poción. - Dolor de cabeza, profesor. - Dijo mientras quitaba el tapón de la poción. - Uno muy fuerte, pero nada que se trate de vida o muerte. - Dijo amablemente mientras movía la cabeza de Harry para que se incorporara un poco. - Abra la boca, Potter.

Harry hizo lo que le pedían y tembló cuando sintió el líquido con mal sabor bajando por su garganta. El dolor empezó a disminuir y Harry sucumbió a la oscuridad.

Cuando Harry se despertó, el profesor Lupin estaba a su lado. Una vez Harry comió algo, Lupin le explicó cómo eran tratados los hombres-lobo en el mundo mágico. Después de escuchar la discriminación y las antiguas creencias que había, a Harry no le sorprendió que el profesor Lupin lo hubiera ocultado.

Como conclusión, Harry y el profesor Lupin descubrieron que se parecían más de lo que ninguno de los dos se había imaginado. Los dos estaban siendo juzgados por algo que no era culpa suya (Harry por se el-niño-que-vivió y Lupin por ser un licántropo). Nadie se preocupaba por saber cómo eran ellos en realidad. Y los dos estaban solos.

Una vez Harry escuchó todo des del punto de vista del profesor Lupin, se disculpó una y otra vez por su comportamiento. Lupin le quitó importancia, sin culpar a Harry en absoluto. Hablaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada hasta que decidieron irse a dormir. Harry le contó al profesor Lupin que había escuchado a su madre y a Voldemort durante el partido de Quidditch y Lupin le contó cómo le mordieron cuando era niño. Las cosas no volvían a ser como antes, pero al menos iban por el buen camino.

* * *

El fin de semana llegó rápidamente. La excusa de que el profesor Lupin y Harry estarían hablando sobre sus padres fue suficiente para Ron y Hermione para que dejaran que Harry fuera con el profesor Lupin cuando terminaron de comer. El profesor Dumbledore llegó un poco más tarde y durante tres horas estuvieron practicando el hechizo Patronus hasta que Harry volvió a sobrecargar el encantamiento, aunque no tanto como antes. Harry estaba haciendo progresos. El humo de plata que salía de su varita estaba más definido, pero aún no tenía forma. El profesor Lupin tenía razón. Conseguir conjurar el hechizo Patronus era difícil.

Finales de noviembre trajo el siguiente partido de Quidditch, en el que Ravenclaw apalizó a Hufflepuff y eso colocó a Ravenclaw en primera posición en la Copa de Quiddich. Esto hizo que Oliver creara toda una nueva estrategia para asegurarse que Gryffindor ganara la Copa. Las prácticas eran agotadoras y duras debido a la helada lluvia que no cesó ni tan solo en Diciembre. El equipo entero siguió el ejemplo de Harry y cogió el hábito de usar encantamientos para calentarse y así no morirse de frío.

Harry hizo todas las compras de Navidad por catalogo con la ayuda del profesor Lupin. Su lista era bastante más larga este año gracias a su nueva familia. Era difícil saber qué comprar, pero Harry sentía que debía de encontrar alguna manera de agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por él. Había hecho gran parte de las compras en secreto, ya que ninguno de los estudiantes lo entenderían.

Cuando se acercaron las vacaciones, Harry descubrió que tanto Ron como Hermione se quedaban, pero la mayoría de estudiantes se iban a casa. Intentó convencer a sus amigos de que estaría bien, pero ellos insistieron. Ron dijo que no podría aguantar a Percy durante dos semanas, mientras que Hermione dijo que iba atrasada con los deberes y necesitaba ponerse al día. Contento de pasar las vacaciones con gente de su edad, Harry no cuestionó sus excusas. Tan solo lo acceptó.

Hubo otra visita a Hogsmade la última semana del trimestre que coincidió con otro entrenamiento del encantamiento Patronus, por lo que a Harry no le molestó mucho. Su Patronus era cada vez más definido aunque aún no se sabía que forma tenía. Sus sobrecargas eran cada vez más pequeñas y cada vez menos usuales, lo que era una tranquilidad para todos los de la habitación.

La mañana de la visita a Hogsmade, Harry se despidió de sus amigos mientras miraba la revista "_Qué escoba"_ que Oliver le había prestado en un intento de que remplazara su escoba. Había estado usando una de las escobas del colegio, que eran viejas y lentas. No podía usar una de esas en el próximo partido o perderían seguro.

Aún era temprano, así que fue una sorpresa cuando los gemelos Weasley se sentaron en su mesa delante de él, vestidos y preparados para ir a Hogsmeade. - Ei, Harry. - Dijo Fred. - Hemos decidido darte un regalo de navidad avanzado.

- Harry los miró dudoso. - Eh.... no sé. - Dijo. - Recuerdo perfectamente el último regalo que le disteis a Ron.

Fred y George sonrieron orgullosos. - Un poco inmaduro pero fue rápido. - Dijo George. - Esto no se parece en nada. Créeme, te encantará. - Sacó un largo pergamino de debajo de su capa y se lo pasó a Harry.

Harry lo miró durante un minuto antes de dirigir su mirada hacia ellos. - Me temo que no lo entiendo. - Dijo.

- Este, Harry, es el secreto de nuestro éxito. - Dijo Fred. - Lo hemos utilizado orgullosos durante muchos años...

- ... pero hemos decidido que tu lo necesitas más que nosotros. - Continuó George. - Verás, cuando hacíamos primero y éramos inocentes...

- más inocentes de lo que somos ahora, si quieres. - Añadió Fred. - Tuvimos una bronca con Filch y encontramos este pequeño objeto en un cajón que ponía "CONFISCADO, ALTAMENTE PELIGROSO". Bueno, ya te puedes imaginar qué hicimos.

- Bien, esta es la lección más importante que aprenderás en Hogwarts. - Dijo George con una sonrisa, y entonces sacó su varita y tocó con ella el pergamino. - Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Unas líneas finas de tinta aparecieron de donde la varita de George había tocado el pergamino. Se separaban y se entrecruzaban. Al final formaron unas palabras;

Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta

Los fabricantes de Travesuras mágicas, están orgullosos de presentarles

EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR.

Harry contuvo la respiración. ¿Los Merodeadores? ¿Su padre había hecho esto? Pero, ¿quiénes eran Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta? Tenían que ser sobrenombres, así que, ¿quién era quién? Harry inmediatamente pensó en preguntárselo al profesor Lupin, pero rápidamente descartó la idea. ¿Cómo podría explicar que sabía los nombres de los Merodeadores?

Mirando más atentamente el mapa, Harry se dio cuenta de que era un mapa detallado de Hogwarts. Había unos puntos minúsculos moviéndose, seguidos de un nombre. Podía ver que el profesor Dumbledore se paseaba por su estudio y que el profesor Lupin estaba entrando en su despacho.

- Bien, hay siete pasadizos que van a Hogsmeade. – Dijo Fred mientras los señalaba con el dedo. – Estos cuatro son los que Filch conoce, - Los señaló. – pero somos los únicos que conocemos estos. No vayas por este porque el Sauce Boxeador fue plantado justo encima de la entrada y tampoco uses el que está detrás del espejo del cuarto piso. Está cerrado. Este te deja en el sótano de la tienda de Honeydukes. Te lo recomendamos. La entrada está justo al lado de esta habitación, detrás de la estatua.

- Bien. – Dijo George mientras miraba alrededor comprobando que nadie los estuviera escuchando. – No te olvides de cerrarlo después de usarlo…

- … o todo el mundo podrá leerlo. – Añadió Fred mientras sacaba la varita y volvía a tocar con ella el mapa.

- ¡Travesura realizada! – Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Harry vio como el mapa volvía a ser un trozo de pergamino en blanco. Incontables pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza. Este mapa podía ser la clave para encontrar a Sirius Black. ¿Debería devolverlo al profesor Lupin? ¿Debería usarlo? Harry no sabía qué hacer.

- Nos vemos allí. – Dijo George guiñándole un ojo, y se fue con su hermano.

Harry tenía un dilema: devolverlo o no devolverlo. Sabía que si lo hacía no volvería a verlo. El profesor Lupin era uno de los Merodeadores, por lo que seguramente habría ayudado a hacer el mapa y sabría como funciona. Lupin se lo confiscaría y se lo daría al profesor Dumbledore para encontrar a Sirius Black. Este mapa había sido de su padre, igual que la capa de invisibilidad. Harry tenía muy pocas cosas de sus padres, y no estaba dispuesto a perderlas fácilmente.

Temprano esa tarde, Harry se reunió con el profesor Lupin y con el profesor Dumbledore para otra lección del encantamiento Patronus, con el mapa del Merodeador seguro en su baúl. Al final el corazón ganó a la cabeza. No podía dar el mapa que su padre había ayudado a elaborar. Tampoco podía usarlo tal y como Fred y George pretendían. Estaba demasiado asustado como para hacerlo.

El profesor Lupin encontró un Boggart para practicar, haciendo que la clase se volviera extremadamente difícil. Harry estaba demasiado concentrado en sacar las voces de su cabeza como para intentar sobrecargar el hechizo. Consiguió realizar el encantamiento un par de veces antes de desmayarse después de cada intento, pero lo que salió de su varita ni tan solo se acercaba a lo que había conseguido en las otras clases.

Tanto el profesor Lupin como el profesor Dumbledore intentaron tranquilizar a Harry diciéndole que había avanzado más de lo que esperaban, pero aún así era frustrante. Estaba haciendo todo lo que le decían, entonces, ¿por qué no funcionaba? Ya le habían advertido que sería difícil, pero esto era ridículo.

Más cansado de la lección de lo que nunca admitiría, Harry se fue a su cama antes de que Ron y Hermione regresaran de Hogsmeade. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, metido en sus pensamientos. Ron y Hermione regresaron y fueron a ver a Harry varias veces, preguntándole si estaba despierto, pero Harry permanecía inmóvil y callado, haciéndose el dormido. No sabía qué decirles. Odiaba tener que esconderles tantos secretos. Era como si ya no los conociera.

* * *

_Arreglaré las cosas con ellos. Tan pronto como averigüe cómo._

_AN: Espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis quejas, comentarios, críticas, consejos, ánimos, etc. Dejar review. Quiero agradeceros a todos los que estáis allí siempre que pongo un capítulo nuevo para darme ánimos. ¡Sois geniales! Bien, aquí van los reviews, he decidido, ya que no sé si se permite contestar por aquí, a contestar aquí los anónimos y los que se puedan contestar por la página allí os contestaré. Eso sí, igualmente me esperaré para contestar cuando cuelgue siguiente capítulo. Como siempre; muchas gracias a todos y perdón por la tardanza._

_**Laditomi:**__ ¡Muchísimas gracias! A mi también me apetece mucho compartir esta historia con vosotros, la verdad es que es fantástica. Mi trabajo en traducirla lo hago lo mejor que puedo. ¡Siento mucho haber tardado tanto! De verdad, no os lo merecéis. ¡Nos vemos!_

_**Ros Snape;**__ ¡Hola! Pues estoy un poco estresada como habrás podido comprobar por la falta de actualizaciones, pero he hecho un punto y aparte a todo para poder actualizar. Pues sí, como has comprobado Harry ya lo sabe y se nos ha enfadado un poco, jeje. Pero Lupin solo quiere protegerlo. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero no volver a demorarme tanto nunca más! Cuidate._

_**lobita_black; **__¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste. Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto. ¡No volverá a pasar! De verdad, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que sigas allí. ¡Cuídate tu también!_

_**Sayuri; **__¡Hola! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto! ¡Muchas gracias! Si, Harry ha ganado el partido, pero lo ha pasado igual de mal con los dementores. Jajajaja, ya veremos si Sirius le regala la escoba o no…. De verdad, muchas gracias por tus reviews, me animan mucho! Como habrás comprobado se me acabaron las vacaciones y con ellas el tiempo! ___


	13. Viejas heridas, nuevas preocupaciones

_AN: ¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Espero que disfrutéis con el capítulo._

**Capítulo 13**

**Viejas heridas, nuevas preocupaciones.**

El ruido que hicieron varios baúles al cerrarse despertó a Harry. Unas voces estaban susurrando, lo que hacía que Harry no pudiera volver a dormirse. ¿Por qué estaban todos levantados tan temprano? Demasiado cansado para preguntar, Harry simplemente se puso el cojín encima de su cabeza para no escuchar el ruido. Estaba a punto e dormirse de nuevo cuando alguien abrió sus cortinas, haciendo que los rayos de sol inundaran el cuerpo de Harry. Inmediatamente Harry quiso maldecir a la persona que lo había molestado. Todo lo que quería era dormir. ¿Era demasiado pedir?

- ¿Harry? - Preguntó Ron. - Eh... ya se están marchando todos. - No hubo respuesta. - Mmm... puedes bajar cuando estés listo. Hermione y yo estaremos en la Sala Común.

Volvió a cerrar las cortinas, pero Harry sabía que ahora no podría volver a dormirse. No podía hacer esperar a Ron y Hermione. Dejando escapar un quejido Harry salió de la cama y se puso unos simples tejanos y una camiseta larga. Se quitó el cansancio de los ojos, se puso las gafas y salió de la habitación.

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, Harry vio que Ron estaba sentado delante del fuego comiendo golosinas mientras Hermione tenía sus deberes esparcidos por varias mesas. Dio con voz cansada los buenos días y se sentó en el sofá que había delante del fuego. Este simple acto fue suficiente para que Ron y Hermione dejaran de prestar atención a lo que estaban haciendo.

- Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Hermione con voz preocupada. - No tienes buena cara. A lo mejor tendrías que ir a ver a la señora Promfey.

- Estoy bien. - Dijo Harry sin darle importancia. _Piensa en algo, ¡rápido!_ - Han sido unos meses muy largos.

Hermione se sentó con Harry en el sofá mientras Ron se sentó en una silla cercana. - Sabes que puedes contarnos cualquier cosa, ¿verdad, Harry? - preguntó amable. - Queremos ayudarte, pero este trimestre estás muy reservado. A lo mejor te ayudaría hablar de lo que te preocupa. No es bueno guardarlo todo.

Harry instintivamente dobló las piernas y las apretó contra su pecho, desesperado por desaparecer. No estaba preparado para esto. No estaba preparado para contárselo. No estaba preparado para arriesgarse y confiarles algo que había intentado enterrar. - No puedo. - Dijo suavemente. - Lo cambiaría todo. Han cambiado demasiadas cosas... no puedo... simplemente no puedo.

Ron y Hermione cruzaron las miradas antes de volver prestar atención a Harry. Esa reacción confirmaba que algo le estaba pasando a Harry. - ¿Qué te ha pasado, amigo mío? - Preguntó Ron. - ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo de Sirius Black en Halloween? La profesora McGonagall dijo que no te había hecho daño. No estaba mintiendo, ¿no?

Harry no sabía qué hacer. No quería contárselo, pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba su ayuda, pero aún estaba asustado por lo que pudieran pensar. Estaba cansado de tantas mentiras. Echaba de menos la confianza de solía tener con sus mejores amigos. Solía ser lo único de lo que podía depender.

Una mano tocó dulcemente su brazo derecho y le dio un pequeño masaje. - Nada cambiará, Harry. - Dijo Hermione con paciencia. - Eres nuestro amigo, nuestro _mejor_ amigo. Sea lo que sea estoy segura de que saldremos adelante. Siempre lo hacemos.

- Cogerán a Black pronto, Harry. - Añadió Ron. - Podemos hablar con Dumbledore para que no tengas que volver a esconderte, pero aunque eso pasara sería mejor que estar con los Dursleys, ¿verdad?

Harry miró hacia otro lado y dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. Ya no había vuelta atrás. - No volveré a ir con los Durselys. - Dijo Harry.

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry sorprendidos. Los dos sabían que Harry no tenía más familia y ningún otro sitio dónde ir aparte de los Dursleys. - ¿Qué? - Preguntó Hermione. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Black te encontró allí?

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior. - Eh... bueno... no puedo volver allí. - Dijo tan bajo que Ron y Hermione tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo por oírlo. - El profesor Dumbledore y el profesor Lupin no me dejarían.

Hermione se movió para ponerse agachada en el suelo delante de Harry. Con cuidado cogió la barbilla de Harry y dirigió su cara para que sus ojos se encontraran. El dolor que reflejaban los ojos de Harry hacía que a Hermione le costara hablar. - Harry. - Dijo al final. - ¿Qué ha pasado este verano? ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Te han hecho daño?

Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Harry. Harry intentó quitársela, pero Hermione se lo impidió. Harry pudo ver que Hermione lo había descubierto. - Tío Vernon estaba furioso… muy furioso. - Dijo Harry al final. - Él... él creía que si me castigaba lo suficiente ya no podría hacer magia. Él... estaba furioso por ciertas cosas que le recordaban lo que soy.

- ¿Castigado? - Preguntó Ron confuso y se dio cuenta de lo que Harry no estaba diciendo.- Quieres decir que te pegó... ¿varias veces?

A Hermione le caían las lágrimas. En un solo gesto tenía cogido a Harry en un fuerte abrazo sin quererlo soltar pronto. - Harry, esto no cambia nada. - Dijo segura. - Somos tus amigos. Esto nunca cambiará. ¿Te había pegado tu tío antes de este verano?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Tenía que admitir que estaba aliviado, pero aún seguía nervioso (especialmente por Ron) de que descubrieran qué lo empezó todo. Sabía que el señor y la señora Weasley lo sabían y se sentían culpables por lo que había pasado, por lo que Harry no quería que a Ron le pasara lo mismo. Después de todo no importaba cómo había empezado. Harry tenía la sensación de que tío Vernon hubiera encontrado cualquier otra excusa.

Ron se incline hacia adelante y enterró su cabeza entre sus manos. – Eso era de lo que estaban hablando. – Dijo básicamente para él. – Creía que mamá y papá estaban hablando sobre Black. Nunca pensé que estuvieran hablando de tu tío, Harry. – Levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry sin creérselo. – Espera un segundo, si tu tío fue el que te pegó eso quiere decir que Black te rescató.

Hermione miró a Ron. – De verdad, Ron. – Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. – Sirius Black probablemente no sabría que…

-…lo sabía. – Interrumpió Harry. – Dumbledore dijo que Black vio a mi tío… eh… castigándome. Atacó a mi tío y me cogió. Entonces me dejó en el Caldero Chorreante y le dijo a Dumbledore dónde encontrarme. Me quiere muerto, así que… ¿por qué me ayuda? ¿Por qué me advirtió en Halloween? No tiene ningún sentido.

-Bueno, todo el mundo dice que está loco. – Intentó Ron.

Harry negó. – Pero parecía coherente en Halloween. – Contradijo. – Más bien parecía… preocupado. Era como si quisiera protegerme de alguien o de algo que había en la torre de Gryffindor, pero todos estaban en la cena. Podría haberme llevado. Podría haberme matado, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, me advirtió que fuera con cuidado.

- Hay muchos tipos de locura, Harry. – Dijo Hermione amablemente. – Tu mismo lo has dicho; no había nadie en la torre esa noche. Es bastante posible que su perspectiva de la realidad esté un poco… ehh… distorsionada. A lo mejor no lo recuerda. Bueno, sabes que esto no quiere decir que no sea peligroso. Ha entrado en Hogwarts, Harry. Ha burlado a los Dementores.

- Lo sé. – Dijo Harry cansado. No sabía por qué estaba empezando a preguntarse cuáles eran los motivos de Sirius Black, pero había demasiadas cosas que no tenían sentido. Black había tenido miles de oportunidades durante una semana cuando estaba haciéndose pasar por Midnight, pero el perro estuvo escuchándole y ayudándole siempre que podía. Era como si se preocupara por él, pero era imposible. ¿Por qué el hombre que traicionó a sus padre estaría preocupado por él?

* * *

Pronto llegó la Navidad. Esa mañana Harry fue despertado por dos personas cuando se sentaron en su cama. Soltando un gruñido, Harry cogió sus gafas, se las puso y vio las caras de Ron y Hermione. Sin importarle qué día era, Harry dio media vuelta y puso el cojín encima de su cabeza. No sabía por qué últimamente estaba tan cansado. Levantarse temprano era imposible y normalmente era el primero en irse a dormir.

Ron y Hermione lo habían notado, por lo que decidieron vigilarle. – Harry, es Navidad. – Dijo Hermione amablemente. - ¿No quieres abrir los regalos? Hay muchos.

- No. – Murmuró Harry desde debajo de su almohada. – Déjame dormir. Estoy muy cansado.

- Siempre estás cansado Harry. – Dijo Hermione riendo. – Creo que este trimestre ha sido demasiado para ti. Venga. Abre tus regalos y después podrás relajarte en la sala común hasta la hora de comer. ¿Hecho?

Harry aceptó no muy convencido y se sentó. Ron corrió hacia su cama y rápidamente empezó a abrir sus regalos mientras Harry empezó con los suyos. Recibió un jersey granate de la señora Weasley con un león en medio por la parte de delante, una docena de pasteles de carne picada y un pastel de Navidad. Una funda para la varita de parte del Profesor Lupin, el que Harry tuvo que estrenar inmediatamente. Al principio se sentó incómodo pero rápidamente se acostumbró.

Hermione parecía tener envidia, pero entendía el porque Harry había recibido un regalo. Había contado a sus amigos que el profesor Lupin era su tutor temporal y se alegraban por él. Lupin no era exactamente de la familia, pero era lo más cercano que Harry tenía.

Los profesores Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout y Hooch le regalaron a Harry una colección especial de libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo que fue una sorpresa. Hermione inmediatamente empezó a ojearlos, pareciendo un niño en una tienda de golosinas. Harry no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Hermione ya sabía más hechizos de los que sabían Ron y él juntos.

El siguiente regalo que Harry vio era delgado y largo. Desenvolviéndolo, los ojos de Harry se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando vio una magnifica escoba. Dudoso, Harry la cogió y pudo sentir cómo vibraba en su mano. La soltó y se sorprendió al ver que se quedaba suspendida en el aire, como diciendo "móntame".

- ¡POR MERLIN! - Gritó Ron mientras se acercaba corriendo a la cama de Harry para verla mejor. - ¡Una Firebolt! ¡La última escoba del mercado! Se supone que llega a 150 km/h en menos de dos segundos. ¡Es una escoba internacional! - Dirigió su atención hacia Harry, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. - ¿Quién te la ha enviado?

Hermione se dirigió al lado de Harry y empezó a observar el envoltorio. - No hay tarjeta. - Dijo con un escalofrío. - Las vimos en el callejón Diagon. Creo que en el precio ponía "pedir precio en el interior".

- Eh... vale. - Dijo Harry incómodo. - Así que es cara. ¿Quién se gastaría tanto dinero en mí? No conocía a mucha gente y menos gente que tuviera tanto dinero como para comprar una escoba. - Bien, ha tenido que ser alguien que supiera que mi Nimbus se rompió, por lo que debe de ser alguien de Hogwarts.

- No tiene por qué. - Corrigió Hermione. - Cualquier estudiante podría haber escrito a sus padres y contar lo que ha pasado. Entonces sus padres podrían haberlo contado a cualquier persona. Pero creo que nadie se gastaría tanto dinero en ti si no te conociera.

- ¿Por qué no Dumbledore? - Propuso Ron. - Quizás se siente mal sobre lo que pasó ya que fue culpa de los Dementores

- No se gastaría tanto dinero en un estudiante, Ron. - Discutió Hermione mientras miraba a Harry silenciosamente pidiéndole que estuviera de acuerdo con ella. - No puede mostrar tanto favoritismo. Quizás deberíamos contar esto al profesor Dumbledore o a la profesora McGonagall. Es muy extraño. Alguien que este dispuesto a gastarse tanto dinero al menos enviaría una tarjeta.

Harry se mordió y volvió a mirar la escoba. Ya conocía el tono de Hermione como para saber que se quería investigar. Ella no creía que ese regalo era realmente un regalo. - Crees que está hechizada, ¿no? - Afirmó más que preguntó. - Crees que quienquiera que sea que me la haya enviado quiere herirme.

Hermione suspiró. - ¿Quién sospecharía? - Preguntó. - Solo creo que con todo lo que ha pasado este año deberíamos llevarla a revisar antes de que la pruebes, Harry. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

- ¿Estás loca? - Preguntó Ron sin creérselo. - ¿Quién en su sano juicio hechizaría una escoba tan cara como esta?

Hermione miró a Ron. - Oh, no lo sé. - Dijo sarcásticamente. - Alguien que no esté en su sano juicio como ¿Sirius Black, quizás?

Ron puso los ojos en blanco. - Oh, por favor. - Dijo. - ¿De verdad crees que Sirius Black podría entrar en una tienda de Quidditch y comprar una escoba? Todo el mundo lo reconocería y todos lo están buscando. Además, ¿de dónde habría sacado el dinero? ¡Es un fugitivo!

Harry se tumbó en la cama. Sabía que podían estar discutiendo durante horas si él no los paraba. El problema era que estaba de acuerdo con los dos. Era extraño no hubiera una targeta pero, ¿quién se gastaría tanto dinero cuando con una escoba más barata cumpliría el mismo propósito? ¿Para que comprar la escoba más cara del mercado?

_Quizás para que la tentación sea tan grande que no me pueda resistir._

* * *

Harry siguió a Ron y a Hermione al Gran Comedor para comer. De nuevo, Ron y Hermione no se hablaban y Harry estaba en medio. Los dos querían que Harry les diera la razón, lo que hizo que Harry simplemente saliera de la habitación. Odiaba ponerse de parte de alguien, ya que alguien siempre resultaba herido. Los dos tenían parte de razón, ¿por qué no podían aceptar eso?

Entrando en el Gran Comedor, Harry vio que todas las mesas estaban puestas al lado de la pared y tan solo una mesa estaba en el medio, preparada para doce. Los profesores Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprou y Flitwitck, además de Filch, dos estudiantes nerviosos de primero, y uno de quinto de Slytherin ya estaban sentados. Había tres sillas vacías al final de la mesa, en las que se sentaron Harry, Ron y Hermione. Obviamente Harry se sentó en medio de sus dos cabezotas amigos.

Harry fijó su mirada en el plato, inclinado hacia delante. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Si contaba lo de la Firebolt quizás no la volvería a ver, pero si no lo hacia corría el riesgo de resultar herido o muerto cuando la montara. _¡No es justo!_ Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero eso no quería decir que fuera lo que él quería.

- ¡Un brindis! – Dijo el profesor Dumbledore entusiasmado.

Cuando todos se estaban sirviendo, las puertas se abrieron y entró la profesora Trelawney que se dirigía hacia ellos. Harry suprimió un gemido. Justo cuando creía que el día no podía ir peor.

- Sibyll. – Dijo Dumbledore levantándose. – Por favor, acompáñanos. Vaya sorpresa. – Con un movimiento de varita Dumbledore hizo aparecer una silla en el aire y la colocó entre el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall.

La profesora Trelawney se quedó donde estaba. – Temo que no puedo, director. – Dijo casi con miedo. - ¡Trae mala suerte que trece personas coman juntas! ¡El primero en levantarse es el primero en morir!

La profesora McGonagall suspiró molesta. – Creo que podemos arriesgarnos, Sibyll. – Dijo. – Por favor, siéntese antes de que se enfríe la comida.

Trelawney se sentó, con lo ojos cerrados como si estuviera rezando. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos miró a su alrededor y dijo. - ¿Pero dónde está el profesor Lupin?

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry, quien finalmente levantó su cabeza y miró directamente a su profesora de Adivinación. Su frustración hacia la profesora Trelawney y el instinto de protección que tenía hacia el profesor Lupin hizo que fuera imposible mantenerse callado. - ¿No lo sabe? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad. – Creía que lo habría predecido.

La profesora McGonagal tosió para ocultar su risa, lo que hizo que se ganara una palmadita en la espalda del profesor Dumbledore. Los profesores Flitwick y Sprout intentaban ocultar sus sonrisas, y la mirada del profesor Snape era un poco menos dura que de costumbre. Hermione rápidamente se tapó la boca con la mano y se giró mientras Ron no paraba de toser ya que las patatas que tenía en la boca se le habían ido por el otro lado.

La profesora Trelawney miró a directamente a Harry. – Por supuesto que lo sabía, señor Potter. – Dijo decidida. – Tengo que actuar como si no supiera lo que va a suceder para que los demás no se sientan incómodos con mi presencia.

Harry cabeceó lentamente como si lo entendiera y empezó a hacer una montaña con sus patatas. – Pareces de Slytherin. – Murmuró.

Ron escupió la bebida que tenía en la boca y empezó a toser. La profesora McGonagall esta vez no pudo contener su risa, igual que los profesores Sprout y Flitwick. Los ojos del profesor Dumbledore centellearon al ver la discusión entre el estudiante y la profesora. Los dos estudiantes de primer año y el de Slytherin miraban a Harry sorprendidos. Nunca habían visto a un estudiante hablar de esta manera a una profesora y que salir inmune.

A la profesora Trelawney, sin embargo, no le pareció divertido y se levantó. – No me gusta nada su tono, señor Potter. – Dijo. – Usted más que nadie debería de entender qué es ser diferente.

Harry dejó caer su tenedor, se tiró hacia atrás en su silla y miró la cara encolerizada de Trelawney. – Oh, oh. – Dijo con tono de preocupación. – El primero en levantarse será el primero en morir. ¿No es lo que dijo, profesora? – Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. – Bienvenida a mi mundo.

Trelawney miró a Harry sorprendida, con su cara completamente pálida. Sin soltar palabra salió corriendo del comedor, consiguiendo que todos los de la mesa empezaran a reírse a carcajadas. Las únicas personas que no reían eran el profesor Snape, Filch y Harry, que le desapareció la sonrisa en el momento que la profesora Trelawney abandonó el comedor. Simplemente siguió amontonando sus patatas.

Una vez se acabaron las risas, todos notaron el cambio de actitud de Harry. Los profesores se miraron los unos a los otros preocupados y Ron y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro y bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. Finalmente se habían dado cuenta lo que había causado en Harry su disputa. Era una decisión suya y ellos no lo habían ayudado mucho.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, ¿ha pasado algo que deberíamos saber? - Preguntó Dumbledore con curiosidad.

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry nerviosos, ninguno de los dos sin saber qué decir. Tiró los hombros hacia delante como señal de rendimiento y miró al profesor Dumbledore. - Eh... bueno... he recibido un regalo de Navidad esta mañana. - Dijo incómodo. - No llevaba tarjeta.

Todos los profesores se giraron hacia Harry, preocupados. - ¿Qué ha pasado Harry? - Preguntó el profesor Dumbledore con voz firme.

Harry se agarró a su silla. - Eh... nada... todavía. - Dijo. - Es solo que no conozco a nadie que se gastaría tanto dinero en mí y no decirme quién es, así que nos preguntábamos si habría alguna manera de averiguar quién lo ha enviado.

Dumbledore miró a McGonagall antes de volver a mirar a Harry. - Harry, ¿qué has recibido? - Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Una Firebolt, señor. - Dijo Harry suavemente.

Todos los profesores y los tres estudiantes que no eran de Gryffindor miraron a Harry en silencio sorprendidos. Sin gustarle esa atención, Harry empezó a encogerse en la silla y evitó mirar a nadie a la cara. De repente quiso esconderse y empezó a mirar a izquierda y derecha buscando una salida rápida. ¿Por qué nadie decía nada? ¿Por qué ha tenido que abrir la boca? ¿Por qué ha escuchado a Hermione?

La profesora McGonagall se levantó lentamente. - Señor Potter. - Dijo firmemente. - Por favor, venga conmigo.

Indeciso, Harry siguió a la profesora McGonagall fuera del Gran Comedor. Sabía que probablemente le quitarían la escoba, lo que haría que estuviera otra vez sin escoba para jugar a Quidditch. Cuando se cerraron las puertas esperó a Harry estuviera a su lado y entonces volvió a andar. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, y aún así fue lo justo para decir la contraseña.

La profesora McGonagall siguió a Harry por la Sala Común, por las escaleras y por el dormitorio. Harry entonces fue hacia su cama y abrió las cortinas para dejar ver la escoba. Le rompía el corazón hacer esto. Cerró los ojos e intentó controlar todas las partes de su cuerpo que le decían que no permitiera que se llevaran su escoba. Tenía miedo de no volver a verla.

Con las manos temblorosas Harry cogió la escoba, ignorando la vibración que sentía de este mágico instrumento. En el fondo Harry sabía que no estaba embrujada pero, ¿quién le creería? Nadie. Después de todo, ¿qué pruebas tenía? Ninguna. Quitándose sus pensamientos de la cabeza, Harry se la dio a McGonagall.

La profesora McGonagall dio a Harry una mirada de compasión mientras le cogía la escoba. - Haré que el profesor Flitwick y Madam Hooch la revisen inmediatamente, Harry. - Dijo amablemente. - A lo mejor tardará un par de semanas, pero tan pronto como estemos seguros de que no hay ningún hechizo te la devolveremos. ¿Comprendes por qué lo tengo que hacer?

Harry afirmó con la cabeza, pero no la miró. - Sí, profesora. - Dijo automáticamente. - Em... si no hay ningún problema... ya no tengo más hambre.

McGonagall dejó la escoba en el suelo y abrazó a Harry. - Sé que es difícil, Harry. - Dijo suavemente. - Si esto es un complot para hacerte daño, es uno muy cruel. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti por decirlo. No muchos estudiantes hubieran hecho lo mismo.

Harry se quedó allí cuando la profesora McGonagall se fue protegiendo la escoba con sus manos. En el momento que se cerró la puerta todo lo que Harry se había obligado a no sentir salió a la superficie. Este era uno de esos momento que odiaba ser Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió. Nada era fácil para Harry Potter, al menos lo correcto no.

* * *

_AN: ¡Hola! ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir aquí apoyándome! Como siempre aquí están los reviews. Recordad que los que estáis registrados los encontrareis en el mail._

_**laditomi**__: Si... ya tocaba! Lo siento! Pero he intentado compensarlo un poco subiendo este bastante rápido. Pienso continuarlo... tarde lo que tarde y cueste lo que cueste. Es un fic muy bueno como para dejarlo a medias! Tendras que esperar un poco más para ver el reencuentro... ¡lo siento! jejeje. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_**Sayuri:**__ si que hacía tiempo si... ¡lo siento! Dale un poco de tiempo a Harry... tiene que asimilar las cosas jejeje. Pues no se si conseguirá hacer el Patronus ni si lo consigue que forma tendrá! bueno si lo sé, pero no lo dire jaja. ¡¡Cuidate tu también y muchas gracias por seguir!!_

_**Kaito Seishiro**__: ¡muchas gracias! Me alegro de verte por aquí a ti también. ¡Cuidate y nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capitulo!_


	14. Amarga realidad

_AN: Hola! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí. Disculpar la tardanza. A disfrutar del capítulo!_

**Capítulo 14**

**Amarga realidad.**

El resto de las vacaciones fueron extrañamente tranquilas. Ron y Hermione no se pelearon más, la cual cosa estaba... mal. Parecía que los dos iban cada uno por su lado para evitar más conflictos y no hacer enfadar a Harry. Se habían ido de un extremo al otro lo que hacía que a Harry a veces le entraran ganas de estirarse de los pelos. ¿Por qué no podían simplemente encontrar un punto medio?

Cuando todos volvieron después de Año Nuevo, Harry fue arrinconado por Oliver, quien estaba bastante nervioso por el hecho de que el Buscador de su equipo no tuviera escoba. La barbilla de Oliver casi tocó el suelo cuando Harry le explicó el regalo de Navidad que había recibido y dijo que no creía que estuviera hechizada. Harry, además, tuvo que revelar que el profesor Lupin lo estaba ayudando con el problema de los Dementores, lo que pareció quitar un peso de encima a Oliver.

El comienzo de las clases fue una buena distracción para Harry, ya que hacían que Harry no pensara en su escoba a cada momento de su vida, sino tan solo a cada momento que no estaba en clase. Crianza de Criaturas Mágicas se realizó en frente de una hoguera, que estaba lleno de salamandras que adoraban el fuego y que corrían de un lado para otro. La profesora Trelawney intentó vengarse en Adivinación. Ahora estaban aprendiendo a leer las palmas de las manos, y Trelawney no perdió tiempo en leer la mano de Harry y decirle que tenía la línia de la vida más corta que había visto nunca.

El profesor Lupin aún parecía enfermo, aunque ya hacía una semana desde la luna llena. Harry ocultó que estaba preocupado, aunque realmente lo estaba. ¿Cómo podía Lupin pasar por esto cada mes? Además se le aparecieron nuevas preocupaciones. Harry recordó que a los licántropos no les estaba permitido tener hijos, pero todavía no sabía nada sobre la adopción. Con todo lo que había pasado había aparcado ese tema.

Rebuscando en su mochila, Harry encontró el trozo de pergamino que el profesor Snape le había dado y se prometió a si mismo descubrir si su tutor temporal podría llegar a ser su tutor legal. Ahora mismo era en lo único que Harry podía poner esperanzas. Además, era otra forma de distracción.

- ¿Sabes? Me pregunto si le pasa algo al profesor Lupin. - Dijo Ron mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor después de clase.

- ¿Te ha contado algo, Harry? ¿Se lo has preguntado?

Harry parecía incómodo, cosa que Hermione notó. Pensó en algo rápido. Ron no aceptaría un simple "no lo sé" como respuesta. Eso estaba claro. - Eh... bueno... dijo que no era cosa de vida o muerte. - Dijo Harry. - Simplemente... lo dejé correr, porque parecía algo de lo que no quería hablar.

- Oh. - Dijo Ron satisfecho con la respuesta de Harry. - Bueno, entonces creo que no es tan malo.

Ron continuó caminando y Harry dejó escapar un suspiro audible de alivio. Empezó a caminar para alcanzarle, pero Hermione le detuvo. Por la cara que ponía Harry supo que ella no aceptaría la respuesta que le había dado a Ron. - ¿Hiciste la redacción, no? - Afirmó más que preguntar.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo mientras afirmó. Esa era toda la confirmación que Hermione necesitaba y caminaron en silencio hacia el Gran Comedor. Los dos eran conscientes que el otro sabía el secreto del profesor Lupin y, de momento, habían hecho un pacto silencioso para mantenerlo en secreto.

* * *

Después de la cena Harry consiguió escaparse con la ayuda de la capa de invisibilidad. Sabiendo que no tendría mucho tiempo antes de que alguien notara su ausencia, Harry se apresuró hacia la librería y buscó el libro que necesitaba. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando pero necesitaba saber cómo de temporal era esta solución.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, y Harry posó rápidamente las páginas hasta que encontró la parte de los licántropos. Usó la varita para crear poder leer ya que la habitación estaba oscura y leyó el apartado de leyes sobre los niños. Harry no se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. No había vuelta atrás.

_Los individuos infectados han demostrado ser impredecibles en lo que hace referencia a su estado mental y emocional en todo momento y no tan solo en la época diagnosticada. Por lo tanto es ilegal que cualquier individuo infectado esté al cuidado de un niño o de cualquier otra persona que no pueda valerse por sí misma. Para la seguridad de los niños, cuando los individuos afectados estén en presencia de un niño, deberá estar presente una tercera persona. Cualquier persona infectada que no cumpla esta ley será arrestada y juzgada por maltrato infantil._

Allí estaba. Harry no podía creerlo. No tan solo el profesor Lupin no podía tener hijos, sino que no podía estar solo con ningún niño. Ahora no podría quedarse con el profesor Lupin. Tendría que volver con los Durselys. Tendría que volver con tía Petunia y Dudley sabiendo que Vernon estaba en la cárcel por su culpa.

Dejando caer su varita y el libro, Harry retrocedió hasta que se encontró con la pared. Lentamente se dejó caer hasta que se quedó sentado en el suelo. Instintivamente, Harry apretó las rodillas contra su pecho y se quedó allí, incapaz de asimilar nada. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pensara que el profesor Lupin era peligroso? El profesor solo había levantado la voz una sola vez y había sido al profesor Snape.

Harry ni tan solo se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Era como si se le hubiera caído encima el mundo entero. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían notado su desaparición. Se quedó allí sentado rodeado de un silencio incómodo mientras rezaba para que su mundo no se volviera a hundir otra vez. Siempre había querido tener una familia más que nada en el mundo y la había conseguido en forma de profesor Lupin. Finalmente había conseguido lo que siempre había deseado para descubrir que era mentira. Este año todo había sido una mentira.

La puerta se abrió y dejó entrar una brillante luz, pero Harry no se movió. Se oyeron unos pasos que indicaban que alguien se dirigía hacia donde Harry estaba, todavía sentado en el suelo. Finalmente, los pasos se detuvieron de golpe cuando la brillante luz iluminó el lugar donde Harry se encontraba. Hubo un suspiro de sorpresa seguido de unos pasos apresurados mientras la luz se hacía cada vez más brillante.

- ¡Harry! - Exclamó la profesora McGonagall mientras se agachaba delante de él. - ¡Harry Potter! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo aquí? - Harry no se movió. No dio ninguna señal de haberla escuchado. - ¡Señor Potter! - Dijo fuertemente mientras lo agitaba suavemente por los hombros, pero aún así no obtuvo ninguna reacción.

Empezando a entrar en pánico, la profesora McGongall miró a su alrededor y vio un libro abierto en el suelo. Miro por encima la página en la que se encontraba abierto y palideció. Cogió el libro y salió corriendo de la biblioteca para ir a buscar a sus compañeros. No tubo que buscar mucho ya que al instante se encontró con el profesor Dumbledore. Tan rápido como pudo le resumió lo que había pasado y le pasó el libro.

Dumbledore rápidamente suspendió la búsqueda y llamó al profesor Lupin para que se encontrara con ellos en la biblioteca. Al entrar en la biblioteca el profesor Dumbledore movió su varita y las luces se encendieron. El profesor Lupin entró rápidamente seguido por la profesora McGonagall y vio a Harry sentado en el suelo, temblando. Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hacia Harry y lo abrazó.

- Remus, parece que Harry ha descubierto nuestro problema con la custodia. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore gravemente.

El profesor Lupin miró a Dumbledore alarmado antes de dirigir su atención hacia Harry. Se movió para colocarse delante del adolescente y le levantó la cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos. - Harry, escúchame. - Dijo el profesor Lupin pacientemente. - Encontraremos una manera de solucionar esto. No me importa lo que digan algunas leyes antiguas. Tú eres mi niño y siempre lo serás, sin importar lo que diga un simple papel. Somos una familia en todos los sentidos importantes, y eso es lo que cuenta.

Harry pareció salir de su estado de shock y sacudió su cabeza lentamente. - No puedo volver allí. - Dijo cono voz grave. - Me lo prometiste.

El profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se arrodillaron también delante de Harry. - Remus tiene razón, Harry. - Dijo Dumbledore amablemente. - Estamos intentando encontrar una grieta en las leyes. Entiendo que sea duro, pero tienes que confiar en nosotros. Tienes que ser paciente. ¿Puedes hacer eso, Harry?

Harry miró a Dumbledore antes de volver a dirigir su atención hacia Lupin. Quería creerles, pero cada vez que lo hacía encontraba otro secreto que le estaban ocultando. El profesor Dumbledore ocultó la existencia de Sirius Black durante años, el profesor Lupin ocultó que era un hombre-lobo, y ahora Harry había descubierto que había un problema con la custodia. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que descubrirlo así? ¿Por qué nadie podía ser sincero con él?

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron muy tensos entre Harry y la mayoría de los profesores. Harry no sabía qué pensar. Sabía que su _familia_ haría lo que fuera para mantenerle alejado de los Dursleys, pero el hecho era que Harry no podía permanecer legalmente a la única familia que realmente quería.

Además el ministerio nunca permitiría que un hombre-lobo estuviera al cargo de el-niño-que-vivió.

El martes por la noche hubo otra clase de Patronus y probablemente Harry no se había sentido nunca tan incómodo como en esa clase. Ni Harry ni el profesor Lupin sabían qué decir y el profesor Dumbledore se encontraba ausente ya que tenía una reunión en el Ministerio. Harry se alegraba de que el profesor Dumbledore no estuviera. Esa noche no era capaz de aguantar el brillo de esos ojos.

Harry se preparó para enfrentarse al Boggart que Lupin estaba a punto de soltar y no pudo concentrarse en un recuerdo feliz. ¿Cómo podía concentrarse con todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo en su vida? ¿Por qué no podía todo ser simple cono cuando todo el mundo lo odiaba y no era nada más que un anormal? Sí, su vida entonces era horrible, pero al menos no era tan complicada como ahora.

- ¡Preparados, listos, ya! - Dijo Lupin mientras abría el baúl que contenía al Boggart.

Al instante la habitación se volvió fría. La oscuridad se apoderó de la visión de Harry, pero pudo ver que el Dementor se acercaba hacia él, con una mano alzada preparado para cogerle. No podía respirar. - ¡Expecto Patronum! - Gritó Harry. - Expecto Pat....

Eso fue demasiado. Unas figuras borrosas se movían delante suyo. La voz de un hombre le llegó a sus oídos, sonaba aterrado. - _¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Venga, corre! Yo lo distraeré... _- Unos ruidos apagaron la voz. Alguien estaba intentando desesperadamente salir de la habitación. Una puerta se abrió de golpe. Una risa cruel, malvada y familiar hizo que a Harry se le erizara la piel.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry, despierta!

Le llevó a Harry un momento darse cuenta de que alguien le estaba cogiendo. Su cabeza descansaba en el pecho de alguien, alguien le abrió la boca y le puso un trozo de chocolate. El calor recorrió lentamente el cuerpo de Harry mientras abrió los ojos y vio la cara preocupada del profesor Lupin. Incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo, Harry enterró la cara en el pecho de Lupin para ocultar las lágrimas.

El profesor Lupin abrazó al chico fuertemente y pacientemente esperó que se calmara. Una vez Harry se relajó, Lupin soltó un poco el abrazo. - No pasa nada, Harry. - Dijo amablemente. - Sala trata de concentrarte en otra cosa.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se apartó de él. No quería olvidar la valiente voz de su padre. - He... he oído a mi padre. - Dijo suavemente. - Quería distraer a Voldemort. - Enterró la cara en sus manos. - ¿Por qué tenían que morir? ¿Por qué quería Voldemort matarme? ¡Solo era un bebe! ¿Cómo un simple bebe podía presentar un peligro?

Lupin puso la mano en el hombro izquierdo de Harry y le dio un suave apretón. - Pero tú lo eras, Harry. - Dijo también suavemente. - Creo que tu cicatriz es la prueba de que lo eras. Sé que es difícil, pero trata de recordar que tus padres te querían. Concéntrate en ese amor, Harry. Concéntrate en lo bueno y no en lo malo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro cansado, Harry cabeceó pero fue incapaz de mirar a Lupin. El problema era que para él era demasiado difícil no concentrarse en lo malo. Ahora ya lo sabía. Era un mecanismo de defensa. Si no cogía esperanzas, no se sentiría defraudado. Quizás este era el verdadero problema. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry había tenido al esperanza de tener una familia que se preocupara por él. Había conseguido lo que quería y no se había planteado qué era lo que tenía que pasar para que su sueño se hiciera realidad.

Mirando finalmente a Lupin, Harry se dio cuenta que no eran solo sus sueños los que estaban en juego. - Lo siento. - Dijo. - Es solo que es muy difícil. Creía que podía encontrar algo que podría convertirnos en una familia, y entonces descubro que se supone que no puedes ni tan solo verme sin que este alguien más presente... eso fue demasiado. No sabía...

El profesor Lupin abrazó a Harry nuevamente. - No pasa nada, Harry. - Dijo. - Lo entiendo. Con todo lo que esta pasando no queríamos que te preocuparas por algo sobre lo que no tenías ningún control. Quería protegerte de la manera en la que Ministerio trata a los de mi especie. Intuyo que puedo agradecerle a Severus otra vez de que hayas descubierto esto.

Al instante Harry se tensó y dio un paso atrás. - Por favor, no te enfades. - Dijo rápidamente. - Le pregunté sobre las leyes de adopción....

- ... las cuales no se te habría ocurrido preguntar si Severus no hubiera decidido vengarse en mi clase. - Interrumpió Lupin. - Harry, tienes que entender que Severus siempre estará resentido hacia mí y hacia tu padre. No es una persona que olvide los errores del pasado fácilmente, lo que encuentro bastante hipócrita.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Harry.

El profesor Lupin suspiró. - Eh... no importa, Harry. - Dijo rápidamente. - Olvida lo que he dicho. Bien, ¿te sientes capaz de volverlo a intentar o dejamos el Boggart para la próxima clase?

Harry notó el cambio de tema, pero supuso que se trataba de algo personal que tenía por qué saber y lo dejó estar. - Lo intentaré otra vez. - Dijo, y se levantó cogiendo su varita del suelo mientras lo hacía. Se giró para encararse al baúl y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. A lo mejor lo estaba haciendo mal. A lo mejor no tenía que ser un recuerdo concreto. Quizás solo necesitaba la sensación que le producía el recuerdo. Recordó lo que sintió cuando la otra noche el profesor Lupin lo llamó 'su niño' Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Realmente había sentido que formaba parte de una familia.

El profesor Lupin se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baúl. - Bien Harry. - Dijo para darle ánimos. - Allá vamos. - Abrió el baúl otra vez y un Dementor salió.

El frio llenó la habitación y Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con el Dementor. - ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! - Gritó. El grito que escuchó esta vez era muy suave, casi inexistente. Una gran sombra plateada salió de la punta de su varita y se interpuso entre él y el Dementor. Lentamente empujó al Dementor hacia atrás, de vuelta al baúl. Harry no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero por primera vez desde que había empezado a entrenarse con el Boggart no se sentía débil. Era como si una fuerza caliente hubiera recorrido todo su cuerpo, protegiéndole.

- ¡Riddikulus! - Gritó Lupin al final.

Se escuchó un fuerte crack cuando el Dementor desapareció seguido del Patronus. Hary dejó caer si varita, retrocedió hasta con la espalda la pared y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Fue levemente consciente de que el profesor Lupin obligaba al ahora plateado Boggart a volver al baúl. ¿Qué había pasado?

El profesor Lupin se giró para ver a Harry u se apresuró hacia él. - ¡Excelente Harry! - Dijo feliz, pero su sonrisa pronto se desvaneció cuando vio la cara de Harry. - Harry, ¿estás bien?

Harry miró a Lupin nervioso. - ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó. - ¿Cómo....? Yo no....

Lupin pareció darse cuenta de lo que Harry intentaba decir. - Te estás preguntando por qué no has sentido los efectos del Dementor tan fuertes como normalmente. - Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo. - Escucha Harry, no hay de qué tener miedo. Tu magia simplemente está madurando. De momento se está manifestando a chorros, como cuando has sobrecargado algún hechizo.

La cara de Harry pasó del miedo a la confusión. Si esto era tan normal, ¿por qué no había oído hablar antes de esto? - Entonces, ¿esto le sucede a todo el mundo? - Preguntó Harry.

- De alguna manera. - Dijo el profesor Lupin con precaución. - Para la mayoría, la magia madura de forma gradual con el paso del tiempo. Parece que el entrenamiento de este verano ha forzado que tu magia crezca un poco. No es un hecho desconocido, tan solo inusual. Por ahora, tendremos que ser precavidos para que no sobrecargues ningún hechizo en clase.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia su varita. Entonces, ese era el motivo por el cuál estaba teniendo tantos problemas con el encantamiento Patronus. Había hecho que Harry no consiguiera sacar nada de la varita y al segundo siguiente conseguir tanto poder que le hiciera estamparse contra la pared. Una cosa era segura, Harry seguiría el consejo del profesor Lupin e iría con más cuidado.

El siguiente fin de semana era el partido de Quidditch de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw en el que Slytherin ganó por los pelos. Estas eran noticias muy buenas para el equipo de Gryffindor. Si ganaban contra Ravenclaw estarían en primera posición para la copa de Quidditch. Para asegurar la victoria de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood incrementó las prácticas a cinco veces por semana. Y con Hermione insistiendo con los deberes, Harry tuvo que recurrir a pasarse la mitad de sus clases de entrenamiento del Patronus haciendo deberes. El profesor Lupin lo ayudaba siempre que podía, y la mayoría de las veces simplemente le daba pistas.

Tanto Ron como Hermione aprendieron a mantenerse alejados de Hermione cuando esta estaba concentrada en los deberes, que era la mayor parte del tiempo. Siempre estaba usando varias mesas para todas sus asignaturas, gritando a cualquiera que se atreviera a interrumpirla. Después un tiempo, Ron no pudo aguantarlo más y empezó a comentar su curiosidad con Harry.

- ¡No lo entiendo! - Murmuró Ron para que Hermione no pudiera escucharlos. - ¿Cómo puede ir a todas las clases? ¡Aritmética es a la misma hora que Crianza de Criaturas Mágicas y Estudios Muggle es a la misma hora que Adivinación! ¡No es posible!

Harry solo pudo encogerse de hombros como respuesta. Había aprendido de forma dura a respetar los secretos de los demás. Había ocultado muchas cosas a Ron y Hermione este año. Si Hermione creía que debía de ocultarles se pequeño misterio, seguro que había alguna razón.

Además de todo esto, Harry aún seguía sin escoba. Había cogido como costumbre mirar a la profesora McGonagall cada mañana en el desayuno a la espera de que no hubieran encontrado nada malo, pero simplemente recibía un discreto no con la cabeza. Nunca le había preguntado directamente cómo iba la revisión, pero varios miembros del equipo de Quidditch lo había hecho. Oliver era el más persistente, seguido de cerca por los gemelos Weasley. Todos sabían que tener un Buscador con una Firebolt haría que casi se garantiera una victoria.

Cuando llegó Febrero, Harry empezó a pensar que no volvería a ver su escoba. Lentamente estaba haciendo progresos con su encantamiento Patronus, pero ni el profesor Lupin ni el profesor Dumbledore podían ver una forma definida. Frustrado y agotado, Harry empezó a pensar que nunca sería capaz de crear uno con una forma definida.

Notando el cambio de actitud de Harry, el profesor Lupin decidió dar la clase por finalizada y darle a Harry una bebida típica de Hogsmeade: una cerveza de mantequilla. El profesor Dumbledore se fue, sabiendo que Harry solo hablaba abiertamente con Lupin y silenciosamente invitó al joven profesor a hablar con el joven_. _Mirando al chico, Lupin se dio cuenta de que Harry parecía estar metido en sus propios pensamientos mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida.

Continuaron dando pequeños sorbos a sus bebidas hasta que Harry rompió el silencio. - ¿Qué tienen debajo de la capa los Dementores? - Preguntó suavemente.

El profesor Lupin dejó escapar un suspiro y dejó sobre la mesa su botella. - Es una respuesta complicada, Harry. - Dijo pensativo. - Un Dementor solo se quita la capucha para realizar lo que se llama El beso del Dementor. La cual cosa es considerada algo incluso peor que la muerte. - Miró a Harry directamente a los ojos con una mirada de simpatía en su cara. - Cuando una persona recibe el Beso, su alma se despega de su cuerpo, dejándolo vacío. Esto es lo que le espera a Sirius Black.

Harry miró al profesor Lupin sorprendido. Creía que los Dementores por si solos ya era algo muy malo, pero el Beso ya sonaba horrible. La idea de ver a Midnight, el preocupado y paciente perro que había conocido, sin su alma era demasiado ni tan solo como para considerarlo. Sabía que Sirius Black era un asesino. Sabía que Sirius Black era Midnight, pero por alguna razón no podía odiar al perro que le había ayudado tanto en el número 4 de Privet Drive. No sabía cuándo había empezado a sentirse así. Todo lo que sabía era que necesitaba saber el por qué, el por qué Black había traicionado a sus padres y por qué Black lo había ayudado.

- ¿Qué pasa si... bueno... si se descubre que son inocentes más tarde? - Preguntó Harry nervioso. - ¿Pueden volver a recuperarla?

Lupin se removió visiblemente. - Harry, ¿por qué preguntas eso? - Preguntó de forma protectora. - No has vuelto a ver a Black des de Halloween, ¿no?

Harry sacudió su cabeza y fijó su mirada a la botella de Cerveza de mantequilla. - Solo tenía curiosidad. - Dijo en voz baja. - En el mundo Muggle la gente declara culpable más tarde se descubre en ocasiones que es inocente. A veces la gente comete errores.

El profesor Lupin miró hacia otro lado y tosió para aclarar su garganta. - Tienes toda la razón, pero aquí tenemos métodos para descubrir la verdad. - Dijo incómodo. - Hay una poción llamada Veritaserum que es un suero de la verdad. Con tres sorbos es suficiente para que una persona responda a cualquier pregunta con la verdad.

- Oh. - Dijo Harry. Podía ver que el profesor Lupin estaba incómodo con el rumbo que estaba tomando esta conversación. Era obvio que cualquier cosa relacionada con Sirius Black era un tema doloroso para Lupin. - Lo siento. - Dijo todavía con voz suave. - Solo estoy todavía tratando de averiguar cómo funciona todo.

- Es totalmente comprensible. - Dijo el Profesor Lupin con una sonrisa. - Estoy realmente impresionado, Harry. No hay muchos que se cuestionen cómo son tratados a los criminales en el mundo mágico. La mayoría piensan que ese no es su problema, así que no se molestan en preocuparse sobre eso. Es bastante triste que haya tanta gente dispuesta a criticar algo sin hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Harry cabeceó. Sabía que el profesor Lupin no estaba hablando tan solo de criminales. También estaba hablando de la injusticia de los hombres-lobo. A Harry le dolía ver a Lupin tan dolido e impotente. Fue entonces cuando Harry se prometió a si mismo hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que el profesor Lupin no volviera a estar solo. Su tutor tenía razón. Eran una familia.

* * *

_AN: Bien, aqui os dejo los reveiws de los que no estaís registrados. A los demás se los acabo de mandar por correo. Como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo! Espero que os haya gustado_

**Sayuri:** _Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Espero que disfrutes este también. Ron y Hermione siempre están igual... hehe. Creo que te tocará esperar un poco más para saber lo del patronus. Nos vemos pronto. Gracias!_

**Maria:** _Hola! gracias! Si, adoro a Lupin, es un encanto!!! Y tiene una paciencia...! Ire actualizando tan pronto como me sea posible. Me alegro de que te guste. Besos!_

**RAC:** _Hola! Muchísimas gracias! A mi también me gusta cuando Harry sufre, aunque pobre... jejeje. Me ha costado un poco traducir este capítulo, lo siento, no he tenido mucho tiempo. Espero que nos veamos en el siguiente!_


	15. El regreso de Midnight

_**AN:**__ si, no os lo creeréis pero vuelvo a estar aquí. Últimamente ando muy ocupada, así que no podré actualizar a menudo. Pero ya me conocéis, lo acabaré, no desesperéis, por favor. Muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia y a disfrutar!_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

El regreso de Midnight

Fue a principios de semana cuando la profesora McGonagall devolvió la Saeta de Fuego proclamando que estaba en condiciones de ser montada. Toda la casa de Gryffindor estaba eufórica ante la llegada de la escoba. Ron no paraba de contar que había tenido razón, mientras que Hermione insistía en que más vale prevenir que curar. Sintiendo que se preparaba otra pelea, Harry se apresuró en desear las buenas noches y dirigirse hacia su dormitorio.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, Harry tuvo que apartar a Crookshanks antes de entrar. Sabía que Hermione había estado tratando de mantener al gato alejado de Scabbers, pero era como si Crookshanks tuviera una obsesión con el roedor. Nunca había visto a un gato perseguir a una presa particular, como Crookshanks.

Todos los compañeros de la habitación de Harry tomaron partido en asegurarse de que la puerta de la habitación se quedara cerrada todo el tiempo, por la seguridad de Scabbers. Todos sabían que, a pesar de que Ron se quejara continuamente de Scabbers, Ron se preocupaba por su rata, no importaba lo enfermo que pareciera estar el roedor. La rata antes regordeta estaba ahora muy delgada y parecía estar perdiendo el pelo. Parecía que fuera cuestión de tiempo que Ron dejara de tener un animal domestico.

Harry temía que llegara ese día.

Madam Hooch y la profesora McGonagall aun supervisaban las prácticas de Harry para su seguridad, pero tendían a pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo hablando entre ellas en vez de prestar atención a las prácticas, aunque el equipo no se quejaba. Tenían un montón de sorpresas reservadas para el próximo partido y querían que siguiera siendo así.

Harry fue advertido sobre la buscadora de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, en repetidas ocasiones, pero en el momento en que él se subió a su escoba y despegó las preocupaciones de todos desaparecieron. La escoba respondía al mínimo gesto. Su velocidad era tan asombrosa que Harry veía el estadio como una figura borrosa y no podía distinguir nada. Poniendo a prueba la capacidad de su escoba, Harry se impulsó a toda velocidad contra el suelo, como un meteorito, y cambió de dirección justo antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, consiguiendo que todo el equipo se llevara un ataque al corazón del susto.

Cuando Oliver soltó la Snitch, Harry la cogió fácilmente a los diez segundos. La soltó otra vez, dándole un buen rato de ventaja, y la persiguió cogiéndola unos segundos más tarde. Siguió haciendo esto durante una hora, dándole cada vez más tiempo de ventaja a la Snitch, hasta que se perdía de vista, pero siempre la veía y la capturaba rápidamente.

El resto del equipo practicó duramente, perfeccionando sus mejores movimientos. Oliver no pudo disimular su entusiasmo cuando dio el entrenamiento por acabado. No pudo encontrar tan siquiera una sola queja sobre el equipo. Según Fred y George era la primera vez que eso ocurría.

Ocurrió lo mismo en los siguientes entrenamientos y, el viernes ya todo el equipo se sentía más que dispuesto a enfrentarse a Ravenclaw. Dando las buenas noches, Harry siguió a sus compañeros y a sus profesores de vuelta al castillo con la Saeta de Fuego en su hombro. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando miró a su izquierda y vio un par de ojos azules familiares que lo miraban. Se le cortó la respiración y paró en seco.

Apareció un perro negro de la oscuridad. Harry pudo ver en sus ojos que no quería hacerle daño, pero los recuerdos y las historias de Sirius Black rápidamente hicieron desaparecer toda lógica. Dando un paso hacia atrás, Harry rápidamente miró a su alrededor y vio que el equipo estaba llegando al castillo, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Volvió a dirigir su atención hacia el perro y vio que se estaba acercando lentamente. _No puedo huir, _se dio cuenta Harry. _¿Cómo saldré de esta?_

Dando otro paso hacia atrás, Harry intentó que su mente se pusiera a trabajar. Estaba dividido entre el perro que le había dado tanto y el hombre que le había causado tanto dolor. ¿Cómo diablos podían ser la misma persona? - ¿Midnight? - Pregunto nervioso. - ¿Qué... qué estas haciendo aquí?

El perro ladró, gimió y se sentó, mirando a Harry con mirada de súplica como había hecho muchas otras veces en Privet Drive. Harry se mordió el labio inferior mientras lentamente dejaba su escoba en el suelo, sin desviar la mirada del perro. ¡Black no sabía que él sabía la verdad! Podía utilizar eso. Solo necesitaba pensar cómo.

- ¡Harry!

Harry rápidamente miro hacia al castillo y vio que el profesor Lupin corría hacía él, con la varita sacada. Asustado, Harry miró otra vez al perro que lentamente estaba retrocediendo. - Escóndete en el bosque. - Dijo Harry en voz baja. - Demuéstrame que puedo confiar en ti, Midnight. No vengas a buscarme. Yo te encontraré.

El perro dejo escapar otro gemido antes de echar a correr. Harry miro como se iba antes de recoger su escoba y girarse para mirar al profesor Lupin. ¿Cómo iba a explicar esto?

- Harry. - Dijo Lupin con urgencia cuando se acercó al adolescente. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Harry negó con la cabeza. No quería mentir al profesor Lupin, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Black recibiera el beso del Dementor aún. Necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba saber el _por que. _- No... solo que... creí ver algo....

- ¿Qué? - Interrumpió el profesor Lupin mientras miró a su alrededor, aunque no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Acercando a Harry hacia él, Lupin dejó escapar un suspiro. - Volvamos al castillo donde me podrás contar qué estabas haciendo aquí fuera tu solo.

Harry estuvo a punto de protestar, pero el profesor Lupin lo empujó hacia delante. No sabía si Lupin estaba enfadado, preocupado o ambas cosas. _Probablemente las dos._ Estaban a punto de llegar al castillo cuando Harry no aguantó más el silencio. - Mira, lo siento. - Dijo gravemente. - Sé que debería haberme ido con el equipo, pero creí ver algo y me paré....

Lupin miró a Harry con una ceja levantada. - Entonces, ¿no estabas aquí fuera volando tu solo? - Preguntó curioso.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido. - Profesor, me conoces mejor que nadie. - Dijo. - He seguido cada una de las normas que tú y Dumbledore me habéis puesto. Ahora estoy aquí como un prisionero, ¿y me he quejado? No. ¿De qué sirve todo ese mes de entrenamiento si se supone que no puedo utilizarlo? Sentía como si alguien me estuviera mirando, por lo que me paré a mirar ¡y vienes tú y me acusas de estar haciendo algo estúpido! ¡No se me ha permitido ser un niño des de hace muchos años, así que deja de tratarme como si lo fuera!

El profesor Lupin se quedó paralizado un breve momento por la sorpresa y después puso las manos en los hombros de Harry. - Harry, no era mi intención acusarte, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿puedes culparme por ser un poco sobreprotector? - Preguntó calmado. - No cada día un niño de trece años recibe una Saeta de Fuego como regalo. Se que te encanta volar. Probablemente es el único momento en que te he visto realmente feliz. Cualquiera quisiera escaparse para relajarse un poco en el aire.

_Si lo planteas así..._ A Harry no se le ocurría nada qué decir. Una vez más había reaccionado mal y había impulsado todo su enfado hacia una persona que lo había apoyado mucho. Girando la cabeza, Harry intentó ignorar el sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo invadía porque había gritado al profesor Lupin cuando él estaba escondiendo a un fugitivo asesino (otra vez). No sabía qué hacer. No quería causar más dolor al profesor Lupin, pero parecía que era lo único que era capaz de hacer.

Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que el profesor Lupin alborotó el pelo de Harry. - No pasa nada por estar enfadado conmigo, ¿sabes? - Dijo Lupin con una sonrisa. - Sé que este año ha sido difícil para ti. Honestamente estaba esperando algún símbolo de rebeldía por tu parte. - Al no recibir ninguna respuesta el profesor Lupin volvió a coger a Harry de los hombros. - No tengas tanta prisa por crecer, Harry. - Dijo sinceramente. - Porque una vez lo hayas hecho no habrá vuelta atrás.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente fue cuando la mayoría del colegio vio por primera vez la Saeta de Fuego. Los estudiantes miraban asombrados mientras los del equipo de Quidditch parecían estar pasmados. Harry Potter, el buscador más joven de todo un centenario, en una Saeta de Fuego? Parecía que Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw buscaban un enlace de conexión con Harry para tener un pretexto para poder examinar la Saeta de Fuego de cerca. Todos ellos volvían corriendo a sus respectivas mesas para confirmar la autenticidad de la escoba. Cho Chang y Cedric Diggory (el buscador de Hufflepuff) acabaron los dos golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa. Los dos ahora temerían los partidos contra Gryffindor.

El día era especialmente claro, pero hacía un poco de frío. Las condiciones perfectas para el Quidditch. Mientras se ponía la ropa de Quidditch, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso y comprobó un par de veces que aún tenía la varita atada a su muñeca. Todos le habían dicho que los Dementores estarían apartados del campo de Quidditch, pero era mejor ser precavido. Harry no podía arriesgarse a llevarse ninguna sorpresa hoy.

Al pisar el campo, Harry ignoró el estruendo aplauso. Sabía que su equipo dependía de él y no tenía ninguna intención de decepcionarlos. Se acercó hasta el centro del campo donde el equipo de Ravenclaw ya lo estaban esperando. Miró a Cho Chang, quien era la única chica del equipo. Ella notó su mirada y le sonrió. Él ignoró la punzada en el estomago y le asintió con la cabeza, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de ella creciera.

- Capitanes, dense la mano. - Dijo Madam Hooch y esperó que lo hicieran. - Monten las escobas. Bien, tres.... dos.... uno...

Al momento sonó un silbido que salió de la escoba de Harry mientras despegaba a toda velocidad, llegando más alto que cualquier otra escoba. Inmediatamente se centró en el juego, observando y esperando cualquier señal de la Snitch. No hizo caso de lo que fuera que Lee Jordan, el comentarista, estuviera diciendo. Notó un destello de oro y empezó a bajar, con Cho Chang pisándole los talones. Cuando se acercó vio que no era la Snitch y paró de golpe, lo que provocó que Cho le pasara de largo.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, y esta vez Harry vio la Snitch volando cerca del suelo, al lado barrera que había delante de los estudiantes de Slytherin. Con un giro rápido, se dirigió hacía el suelo a toda velocidad y se enderezó en el último momento, con los pies casi tocando al suelo. Voló hacía ella, acercándose a ella....

- ¡HARRY VIGILA!

Dejando salir sus instintos, Harry se giró rápidamente y paró, pudiendo apenas evitar que una Bludger le golpeara la espalda. Dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción y empezó a buscar de nuevo la Snitch. Solo fue cuestión de un minuto que la volviera a ver, alrededor de los aros de Gryffindor. Sin pensárselo dos veces Harry aceleró, cogiendo a Cho y a todos los demás por sorpresa. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar la Snitch voló hacía arriba y luego se dirigió al terreno de juego... ¡hacia Cho!

Cambiando la dirección, Harry empujó su escoba, decidido a coger la Snitch antes que Cho. La Snitch cambió el rumbo de nuevo, y bajó en picado. Harry y Cho la siguieron. Cho intentó dar un codazo a Harry en las costillas, pero él bloqueó el gesto, sin apartar la mirada de la Snitch. Sabía lo que ella estaba intentando hacer y no caería en la trampa.

Estaba adelantando a Cho justo cuando ella de repente paró y gritó. Mirando hacía su izquierda Harry vio tres Dementores que se acercaban hacía él. Sus instintos se apoderados de él y Harry movió su muñeca derecha y sintió su varita en su mano. Apuntó a los Dementores y Harry gritó. - ¡Expecto patronum!. - Algo salió de su varita hacia los Dementores mientras Harry llegó y cogió la Snitch con su mano izquierda.

Re-enfundó su varita y Harry rápidamente enderezó su escoba justo antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. Escuchó el sonido del silbato de Madam Hooch que indicaba que se había acabado el juego. No se sabe cómo Harry fue rodeado por seis figuras escarlatas. Cuando finalmente se liberó del equipo, Harry miró a su alrededor y finalmente pudo escuchar los gritos de la multitud, bueno al menos los de la multitud de Gryffindor.

Sus compañeros de Gryffindor llegaron al campo primero y rápidamente pusieron a Harry en un gran abrazo de grupo en el que Harry estaba en media. Una vez todos dejaron salir a Harry, un mano amable se puso en el hombro de Harry. - Ese ha sido un remarcable Patronus. - Dijo el Profesor Lupin.

Dándose la vuelta, Harry miró a su tutor, quien parecía estar un poco aturdido pero extremadamente orgullosa. - ¿Tenía forma? - Preguntó Harry al instante. No le había prestado atención en su momento. - No he notado a los Dementores, así que...

Lupin sonrió y se acercó a Harry, entendiendo la emoción y la preocupación del chico. - No lo has sobrecargado, Harry. - Dijo de tal manera que solo Harry pudiera escucharlo. - No has notado los efectos porque no eran Dementores. Sígueme. - Llevó a Harry lejos de la multitud, hacia el borde del campo. - Creo que has dado un buen susto a tus compañeros.

Harry no se lo podía creer. Tumbados unos encima de otros estaban Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, y el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, Marcus Flint. Todos estaban intentando levantarse cuando la Profesora McGonagall llegó. Parecía completamente indignada. - ¡En toda mi vida nunca he visto un intento tan patético de sabotaje! - Gritó. - ¡Castigados! ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin! ¡El profesor Dumbledore se enterará de esto!

Aunque era estupendo ver que Malfoy tenía lo que merecía, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado. Comparado con los Dementores, Draco Malfoy era como un paseo por el parque. Quería superar su miedo de una vez por todas. Quería demostrárselo a si mismo y a sus compañeros.

- ¡Harry! - Gritó George. - ¡Fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor!

Harry ya no se sentía exactamente con ánimos de fiesta. Había tenido falsas esperanzas y ahora se sentía decepcionado. Mirando a Lupin, Harry vio que el profesor lo entendía. - Te encontraré allí. - Respondió Harry a George y entonces devolvió toda su atención al profesor Lupin. - ¿Tenía forma? - Preguntó de nuevo.

El profesor Lupin sonrió. - Apartémonos de la multitud. - Dijo suavemente. Salieron del campo de Quidditch y se dirigieron hacia el lago, lejos de cualquiera que pudiera escucharlos. Después de echar un vistazo a su alrededor, Lupin se giró hacia Harry para que estuvieran cara a cara. - Harry, no estoy seguro de lo que significa pero no tenía una forma. - Dijo cautelosamente.

Harry volvió su cara hacia el suelo. - Oh. - Dijo en voz baja, incapaz de esconder su decepción. - Quizás no me concentré lo suficiente.

El profesor Lupin dejó escapar una risita. - Eso no era lo que quería decir, Harry. - Dijo. - No tenía una forma. Tenía dos. Vi un ciervo y a un lobo cargar contra esos... eh... estudiantes. Nunca había oído que alguien tuviera dos formas. No creo que nadie las haya tenido. No dudo en que Dumbledore te llamará a su oficina para hablar contigo. Desearía saber qué quiere decir.

Harry tuvo que sonreír. No podía creer que el profesor Lupin no hubiera descubierto ya al menos la parte del lobo. - Bueno, el libro decía que el Patronus es una fuerza positiva, por lo que probablemente representa algo positivo en mi vida. - Concluyó. - Claramente el lobo eres tú. - Su sonrisa desapareció cuando pensó en la otra forma. - No estoy seguro del ciervo, por eso. - Dijo confundido.

Esta vez fue el profesor Lupin quien sonrió. - Bueno, quizás te sorprendas, Harry, pero tu padre era un Animago. - Dijo. - Su _forma _era un ciervo. Se convirtió en Animago para ayudarme en mis transformaciones. Me ha sorprendido ver a Cornamenta después de tantos años.

Eso llamó la atención de Harry. - ¿Cornamenta? - Preguntó curioso.

- Era el nick de tu padre. - Aclaró el profesor Lupin. De repente su cara cambió a una expresión de preocupación mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. - Te lo explicaré todo más tarde cuando tengamos más tiempo. Es una historia bastante larga y algunos detalles pueden ser un poco desconcertantes. Creo que te estás perdiendo una fiesta en la sala común. Te acompañaré.

Harry quiso protestar pero Lupin ya había empezado a caminar hacia el castillo. Poniendo su escoba al hombro Harry dejó escapar un suspiró y le siguió. Bueno, ahora sabía uno de los nombres del Mapa de Merodeador. Ahora solo le quedaba descubrir los otros tres. A Harry le sorprendió mucho la manera tan abrupta en que Lupin había cambiado de tema. ¿Qué era ese secreto tan grande?

Caminaron hacia la torre de Gryffindor en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Una vez Harry dijo la contraseña, Lupin se despidió dejando a Harry en la entrada de la torre. La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Todos parecían estar disfrutando menos Hermione quien sorprendentemente estaba intentando leer. Con cuidado de no tropezar con nadie, Harry se abrió camino a través de la habitación y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo te puedes concentrar con todo este ruido? - preguntó Harry.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. - Simplemente necesito hacerlo. - Dijo. - Tengo que leer unas cuatrocientas páginas para el lunes.

Harry abrió los ojos. ¿Cómo narices iba a conseguir eso? - Eh... ¿Hermione? - Preguntó tentativo. - Quizás deberías pensar en dejar una clase o dos. Pareces bastante estresada.

Eso, claramente, era un eufemismo. Harry no podía recordar haber visto nunca a Hermione tan cansada. Se la veía igual que Harry se sentía al final del trimestre anterior. - Puedo soportarlo, Harry. - Dijo Hermione, pero no sonaba tan segura como siempre.

Ya era muy tarde cuando la gente empezó a ir hacia sus habitaciones y algunos incluso necesitaron una orden de la profesora McGonagall. Harry fue uno de los primeros en irse a la cama, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no podía dormir. Dándole vueltas, se dio cuenta de que revelándole que su padre era Cornamenta significaba revelar que Sirius Black era Midnight. Tenía que ser ese el motivo por el que el profesor Lupin era tan evasivo. ¡Aún estaba dudando si decirle la verdad!

Absorto en sus pensamientos, Harry encontró otra pregunta que le atormentaba la mente. Si todos los Merodeadores eran Animagos (menos el profesor Lupin) eso quería decir que Peter Pettigrew también era otro. Si James Potter era un ciervo, Sirius Black un gran perro y el profesor Lupin era un lobo, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tipo de animal había sido Pettigrew. También se tubo que preguntarse cómo diablos lo habían conseguido los Merodeadores.

Dándose cuenta de que no se quedaría dormido pronto, Harry se levantó de la cama, cogió sus gafas y abrió su baúl. No le costó mucho encontrar el encuadernado álbum de fotos con tapas de cuero que Hagrid le había dado hacía dos años. Dentro, el álbum contenía el pasado de sus padres que él había creado en su mente hasta descubrir quienes eran realmente. Había asumido muchas cosas sobre la vida de sus padres y de sus amigos. Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que uno de sus mejores amigos les traicionaría. Era una demostración más de que los sueños y la realidad nunca coinciden.

Tan silenciosamente como le fue posible, Harry salió de su dormitorio (asegurándose de que la puerta quedara cerrada para proteger a Scabbers de Crookshanks) y bajó a la sala común. Se sentó delante del fuego que apenas quedaba y abrió el álbum, pasando páginas hasta que encontró fotografías en las que había más gente a parte de sus padres.

No tardó mucho. Era la fotografía del día de la boda de sus padres. Su padre saludaba alegremente, su madre estaba radiante y al lado de James Potter estaba Sirius Black, pero no era el hombre que Harry había visto en los periódicos. Ese Sirius Black era joven, guapo y sonreía continuamente. Era difícil creer que ese Sirius Black y el que había traicionado a sus padres eran el mismo. Era difícil creer que la felicidad que veía en la cara de sus padres solo duraría poco tiempo.

Era sorprendente la rapidez con la que la vida podía cambiar de un extremo a otro.

Girando la página Harry vio una foto de su madre en una cama, se la veía muy cansada pero feliz. Estaba sosteniendo un pequeño bulto mientras pasaba la mirada de su padre al bulto. Harry vio como su padre le sonreía a su madre y entonces le besaba encima de la cabeza cariñosamente. Al lado de su padre estaba de nuevo Sirius Black, quien estaba sonriendo feliz mientras alargaba una mano y tocaba el bulto. Al lado de Black estaba el profesor Lupin quien, aunque ya estaba delgado, se le veía feliz y mucho más joven que ahora. El hombre parecía muy relajado y cómodo con sus amigos, nada parecido a la persona cautelosa que era ahora. El último miembro del grupo era el hombre más bajo y regordete que Harry había visto nunca. Cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo constantemente de una pierna a otra, parecía que se sentía fuera de lugar.

Harry sacudió lentamente la cabeza mientras cerraba el libro. Esos eran los Merodeadores antes de que la locura de la guerra destruyera sus vidas. Dos habían muerto porque uno les había traicionado, dejando solo al último miembro. Harry no pudo evitar sentir lástima por el Profesor Lupin. No sabía que haría él si perdiera a todos sus amigos cercanos en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Levantándose, Harry pensó que dormir un poco era mejor que nada y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama. Ya no sabía qué pensar sobre todo eso. ¿Por qué estaba dando a Sirius Black una oportunidad? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente creer lo que todos le habían contado? Harry no sabía porqué necesitaba algún tipo de confirmación de parte Black o porqué estaba considerando en creerse la palabra de un asesino de masas. Todo lo que sabía era que era algo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

_**AN: **__que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y que haya merecido la pena la espera. Lamento mucho, mucho el tiempo que habéis estado esperando y os agradezco la paciencia. Bien, ya sabéis que me encanta responderos a todos individualmente porque creo que os lo merecéis por vuestro tiempo, ayuda, ánimos y paciencia. Pero entonces tardare un poco más en publicar, y no se qué prefereis ; ) así que os contesto a todos en global. Si no me lo decís y no volveré a hacerlo así._

_En primer lugar, bienvenidos a los nuevos! Espero que os guste la historia. Recordad (no se si lo habéis leído) que no es mía, solo la estoy traduciendo, cosa que no he hecho nunca, así que paciencia, pero el mérito no es mío. Podéis buscar el autor en el primer capítulo o segundo. Lo dicho, bienvenidos, y cualquier cosa ya sabéis._

_Lo digo muy a menudo, pero a veces no queda claro. Acabaré la historia, tarde lo que tarde en actualizar. Así que por esa parte tranquilos, aunque un poco de paciencia que ya veis que a veces me lleva mi tiempo…_

_Respondiendo a una pregunta que han hecho un par de personas… esta historia contiene hasta el séptimo curso (incluido) :D aunque este fic acaba en el tercero. Es un fic por año._

_Harry y Remus se ven lindos juntos, no? Se cuidan mucho mutuamente. Aunque Harry esta bastante harto ya de tantos secretos, pobrecillos. Me alegra ver que he podido haceros llegar la ternura de Remus hacia Harry con la traducción, era uno de mis temores… La relación con Sirius….. tendreís que esperar sorry!_

_Una pequeña autocrítica; sí, soy así. Sé que he estado jugando/cambiando los nombres continuamente del inglés al castellano (me refiero a los de los merodeadores, la saeta, etc). Eso es porque he leído los libros y casi todos los fics en inglés y me he acostumbrado a ellos, tanto que no recuerdo el nombre en castellano (y en algún caso seguro que ni lo he oído) y me pienso que no lo han traducido. Pido mil disculpas e intentaré que no me vuelva a pasar. Si encontráis alguna otra cosa de la que no me he dado cuenta por favor, avisad! Por si os habéis liado os dejo las traducciones de los nombres que me he dado cuenta hasta ahora, así me podéis ayudar si sabéis alguno más._

_Moony= Lunático_

_Wormtail= Colagusano_

_Padfoot= Canuto_

_Prongs = Cornamenta_

_Firebolt= Saeta de Fuego_

_Espero que lo entendaís y perdonadme. Me lo apuntaré en una libreta a partir de ahora :P._

_Bien, de nuevo muchas gracias por la paciencia, espero que no me matéis. Agradezco infinitamente todos vuestros reviews!! Gracias sinceras por vuestras palabras de apoyo, sin vosotros si que ya habría dejado esta historia :P_

_¡Gracias! Y cuidaros mucho! _

_Nos vemos._


	16. Las confesiones de Midnight

**AN: **_¡Sorpresa! Espero que os guste este capítulo. Antes de empezar quiero agradeceros la paciencia que habéis tenido. He tardado mucho, lo siento. Seguiré actualizando cuando pueda._

_Un aviso, he decidido dejar de traducir los nombres propios, porque no me leí los libros en español y no me acuerdo de muchos. ¡Cualquier duda preguntar! Si esto os causa muchas molestias intentaré traducirlos._

_Bueno, ¡a disfrutar!_

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Las confesiones de Midnight.**

La semana pasó rápidamente y sin complicaciones. El único problema fue que Harry no pudo escapar de la constante supervisión del personal de Hogwarts. Era evidente que el Profesor Lupin había dicho algo sobre que Harry "había visto algo", lo que recordó a todos lo peligroso que era Hogwarts para Harry Potter. Eso volvió a Harry fuera de sí. La profesora McGonagall era la peor, seguida de cerca por el profesor Dumbledore, quien ya había citado a Harry a su despacho para "hablar" del Patronus. Dumbledore no dijo mucho a parte de que estaba investigando.

_Típico._

Cuando el profesor Lupin mencionó lo de la rebelión hizo que Harry se preguntara si era precisamente eso lo que estaba haciendo. No había actuado totalmente a su bola, pero tampoco había seguido las normas exactamente. Había ocultado información, se había aventurado solo al exterior a altas horas de la noche (solo había sido una vez pero eso no cambiaba nada), se había quedado el mapa de Merodeador en vez de darlo, y ahora estaba ayudando a la única razón por la cual se le habían impuesto todas esas restricciones. Cuanto más pensaba Harry sobre eso, más convencido estaba que estaba loco. ¿Quién ayudaría a la persona que había traicionado a sus padres?

Harry sabía que no estaba ayudando a Black exactamente, pero tampoco estaba precisamente _no _ayudando. Fácilmente lo podría haber entregado al profesor Lupin o hasta haberle contado a un profesor su encuentro en toda esa semana. El problema era que Harry deseaba tanto entender como podía ser que Midnight y Sirius Black fueran el mismo que estaba haciendo caso omiso de todas las demás posibles opciones. Sirius Black había tenido muchas oportunidades para acabar con lo que Voldemort había empezado, pero no lo había hecho. ¿Qué pasaba si Hermione tenía razón? ¿Qué pasaba si estaba loco hasta tal punto que no sabía de su propia traición?

La oportunidad de encontrar respuestas llegó el fin de semana de Hogsmeade. El profesor Lupin canceló las clases sobre el Patronus, proclamando que no se encontraba bien, pero Harry ya lo conocía. El profesor Lupin parecía estar dudoso sobre pasar una cantidad de tiempo considerable con Harry des de que se enteró de lo Prongs. Sabiendo que no serviría de nada suplicar, Harry decidió darle al hombre el tiempo que necesitara. Cuando llegara ese momento, a su pesar, Harry sabía que él también debería revelar que sabía que la conexión que había entre Midnight y Black.

Harry esperó pacientemente a que todos se fueran al pueblo. Ron y Hermione prometieron traer algunos dulces de Honeydukes mientras los gemelos sonreían. Harry no tubo fuerzas para decirles a Fred y George la verdad, temiendo que quisieran que les devolviera el mapa. También sabía que si descubrían quienes eran realmente los Merodeadores, las preguntas nunca acabarían para Harry y el profesor Lupin.

Una vez se fueron todos, Harry volvió a la torre de Gryffindor para ponerse un jersey y taparse con la capa de invisibilidad. Su varita estaba en la funda, como siempre, por si acaso. _Nunca vayas a ningún lado sin tu varita,_le había dicho Black. Harry estaba preparado para seguir ese consejo.

Harry siguió a un grupo de estudiantes fuera de la torre de Gryffindor y después se detuvo en la entrada principal, asegurándose de no tropezar con nadie en el camino. Al salir al patio Harry no pudo creerse lo nervioso y emocionado que se sentía al mismo tiempo. Ahora estaba expresamente desobedeciendo las normas, y tenía que admitir que le gustaba. Se sentía liberado. No estaba siendo mimado y sobreprotegido como un niño. Estaba resolviendo el problema con sus propias manos.

El patio estaba desierto, por lo que Harry estaba muy agradecido. La temperatura era agradable y la tenue brisa lo ayudó a mantenerse alerta. Se movió rápido pero silenciosamente para no molestar a ninguna de las criaturas que escuchaba. Aminoró la marcha al pasar por la cabaña de Hagrid. Sabía que era su última oportunidad de regresar, pero no lo hizo. Necesitaba hacer esto por él y por sus padres.

Harry entró en el bosque cautelosamente, los ruidos le envolvían igual que su capa. Sabía que los peligros del bosque estaban allí aunque él no pudiera ser visto, y tomó toda precaución para asegurar su seguridad. Por sus anteriores experiencias, Harry imaginó que era mejor entrar sólo lo suficiente para que nadie del castillo lo pudiera ver. No sería muy inteligente pasear por el bosque con criaturas poco amigables que estaban esperando la oportunidad adecuada para convertirte en su comida.

No le llevo mucho a Harry encontrar un claro en el bosque con un tronco caído para sentarse. No tenía sentido pasear por el bosque hasta que llegara la noche, así que Harry pensó que era mejor simplemente esperar. Midnight vendría tarde o temprano. Harry solo deseaba que su paciencia aguantara hasta entonces. Bien, eso y que nadie de la escuela notara su ausencia.

Dos horas más tarde, Harry finalmente se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, la dobló, se la puso debajo de la cabeza mientras se tumbaba en un trozo de tierra seca. Aún no había ninguna señal de Midnight ni de, gracias al cielo, ninguna otra especie de criatura que seguramente no seria nada amigable. Mirando el reloj, Harry supo que solo le quedaban unas pocas horas para pasar el tiempo antes de que todos volvieran de Hogsmeade. Por mucho que quisiera esperar toda la noche, Harry sabía que no podía. No era estúpido, bueno, eso aun estaba por debatir.

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos mientras se sentó de golpe. Mirando hacia la dirección de donde venía el sonido, el pecho de Harry se encogió, haciendo que le fuera difícil respirar. _Por favor, no hagas nada que pueda acabar con mi vida. _Deseó silenciosamente. Se mantuvo completamente quieto hasta que otra rama se rompió, esta vez más cerca. La luz iluminaba a alguien. Harry inconscientemente torció la muñeca derecha, lo que le recordó que tenía la varita escondida debajo de su manga. No estaba indefenso.

Lentamente un gran perro negro salió de un matorral, mirando a Harry con ojos suplicantes. El perro dejó escapar un gemido mientras empezó a acercarse lentamente, indicándole que venía en son de paz. Harry sabía que tenía que actuar rápidamente. Lentamente se levantó, sin dejar de mirar al canino. - ¿Midnight? - Preguntó, dudoso. - ¿Eres tú?

El perro soltó un feliz ladrido como confirmación. _Es el momento, _se dio cuenta Harry. El perro no notó que Harry levantaba la manga, permitiendo que su varita apareciera en su mano. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Harry apuntó con su varita al perro y gritó. - _¡Stupefy! _- No hubo tiempo de reaccionar. El perro cayó en el suelo, inconsciente.

Dejó escapar un suspiro para relajarse, aunque Harry sabía que aún no había acabado. Cogió una piedra, la colocó en el centro de el claro y la transfiguró en una celda. Agradeció que sus largas horas de lectura del verano le hubieran servido para algo. Apuntó con su varita a Midnight y Harry susurró. - _Wingardium Leviosa. _- Y levantó al perro hasta la celda. Rápidamente la cerró antes de sentarse en el tronco del árbol. Apuntó con su varita al perro una vez más y dijo - _Ennervate. _- Y vio que el perro empezaba a despertar.

Harry vio que Midnight abría los ojos y miraba a su alrededor, percatándose de su actual situación. El perro miró a Harry y soltó un ladrido como preguntando "_¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?_" Como se le acababa la paciencia y el tiempo, Harry dio el primer paso. - Sé quien eres. - Dijo secamente. - Sirius Black.

El perro agachó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y se transformó con un _pop _en un humano. Se parecía más a la foto de 'El Profeta' que a las que había en el álbum de fotos, menos en el pelo, que lo llevaba más corto, justo por encima de los hombros, y no parecía tan enfermo. - Lo siento. - Dijo con voz seca. - Te vi ese día y pensé que te asustaría con este aspecto. No sabía qué te habían contado.

Harry miró hacia el cielo perdiendo la paciencia. - No supe nada de ti hasta que el profesor Lupin me contó una bonita historia. - Dijo con los dientes apretados. - ¡Traicionaste a mis padres! ¡Cómo puedes pensar que quería algo que ver contigo!

- Harry, por favor, escúchame. - Suplicó Black. - No traicioné a tus padres. ¡Nunca haría eso! James era como un hermano para mí. Sabía que Voldemort supondría que yo sería el Guardasecretos, por lo que pensé que un cambio sería el plan perfecto. Nadie sabía que era realmente Peter. Nunca pensé que nos traicionaría. Nunca pensé que sería un espía.

Harry se quedó mirando a Black con una ceja levantada. Esto no era lo que había estado esperando. - ¿Peter? - Preguntó. - ¿Quieres decir Pettigrew? ¿El hombre que mataste además de a 13 muggles?

Black enterró su cara en sus manos, claramente frustrado. - ¡Pettigrew no está muerto! - Exclamó. - ¡Es un animago! ¡Puede transformarse en una rata! ¡Ha estado viviendo con la familia Weasley durante años!

Harry se cayó del tronco de la sorpresa. - P... pero eso no es posible. - Dijo. - No lo puede ser. ¡Scabbers no es Peter Pettigrew! ¡Scabbers es solo una rata! ¡No es un seguidor de Voldemort! ¡Nunca me ha hecho nada! Y ha tenido muchas oportunidades.

Sus miradas se encontraron. - Harry, escúchame. - Dijo de repente de manera protectora. - Peter no hará nada hasta que esté seguro de que haya alguien que lo pueda proteger. Sé que no confías en mí. No te he dado ningún motivo. Todo lo que pido es la oportunidad de demostrar que Peter realmente está vivo. Él nos ha traicionado y me ha engañado. ¡Me he pasado doce años en Azkaban por algo que no hice! ¿Fue Peter quien mató a esos muggles! ¡Peter se cortó un dedo y entonces se transformó para poder escapar de la explosión que había causado!

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y lentamente bajó la varita. Esto no estaba pasando. Se suponía que debía estar escuchando cómo Voldemort le había prometido poder a cambio de entregar a los Potter. Se suponía que debía odiar a Sirius Black. - A Scabbers le falta un dedo. - Dijo suavemente. Era demasiado para comprender. ¿Podía este fugitivo estar diciendo la verdad? ¿Podía estar confundido todo el mundo mágico? - ¿No mencionaste nada de esto en tu juicio? - Preguntó confundido.

Black puso cara de disgusto. - Nunca tuve un juicio. - Dijo amargamente. - Estoy seguro de que has oído cómo eran las cosas entonces. Todo el mundo _sabía_que yo era el Guardasecretos. Yo fui el único que sobrevivió a la explosión. Esas eran todas las pruebas que necesitaban. ¿A quién le importan las leyes cuando todo el mundo está celebrando la derrota de Voldemort?

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo. El enfado que tenía acumulado hacia Black se había convertido en frustración hacía el mundo mágico. ¿Cómo podían haber encerrado a alguien en un sitio como Azkaban sin un juicio? - No digo que te crea. - Dijo. - Ya no confío en nadie ciegamente. Te voy a dar una oportunidad para demostrarlo. Si estás mintiendo, te entregaré a los Dementores personalmente.

Black miró a Harry asombrado. - Hablas como tu madre. - Dijo

Harry miró a Black antes de levantarse y mirar hacia otro lado. - Supongo que tendré que creerte, ya que no la recuerdo. – Dijo, haciendo que a Sirius le viniera un escalofrío.

Harry se frotó los ojos detrás de las gafas e intentó buscar alguna explicación a toda esa locura. La confesión de Black sonaba sincera, pero Harry no podía ignorar todo lo que el profesor Lupin le había contado. No podía ignorar el dolor que aparecía en los ojos de su tutor cada vez que el nombre de Sirius Black era pronunciado. Era como si se partiera en dos. Quería creer que su padrino era un hombre bueno y no el asesino que había parecido ser, pero hacer eso le obligaría a ir en contra del profesor Lupin.

- ¿Entonces fue por eso que quisiste entrar en la torre de Gruffindor en Halloween? - Preguntó curioso. - ¿Ibas detrás de Scabbers?

Black afirmó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Harry. - Perdóname si te hice daño. - Dijo sinceramente. - Era lo único que pude pensar en ese momento. No quería que nadie pensara que me estabas ayudando.

Harry empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. ¿Ayudarlo? ¿No era eso lo que estaba haciendo ahora? _El profesor Lupin se enfadará mucho cuando se entere._- No puedo hacer esto. - Dijo de repente. - No puedo traicionar al profesor Lupin. Él es mi tutor. Ha hecho mucho por mí. Te... tengo que decírselo.

- ¿Él es que? - Black preguntó sorprendido. - Harry, ¿Qué sabes sobre Remus Lupin?

Cuando miró a Black se sorprendió en ver preocupación en la cara del fugitivo. - Sé que es un hombre-lobo y sé lo de la ley de adopción. - Dijo. - El profesor Lupin es mi tutor 'temporal'. El profesor Dumbledore está intentando encontrar algún vacío en la ley para que no tenga que ir a un orfanato o de vuelta con los Dursleys. - Harry se sentó de nuevo en el tronco y enterró su cara entre las manos. - El profesor Lupin es mi familia. Está sufriendo tanto... No puedo empeorarlo. No lo haré.

Black se levantó de golpe. - ¿Qué le pasa a Remus? - Preguntó rápidamente. - Parecía estar bien la semana pasada.

Harry miró lentamente a Black, intentando aguantar la sensación de quemor que sentía en sus ojos. - Soy todo lo que tiene. - Dijo ciegamente. - Después de lo de mi padre, Pettigrew y tú no tuvo a nadie. Ha estado solo durante doce años. Está muy asustado. Sabe que tú eres Midnight, pero tiene miedo de decírmelo. Por favor, dime que estás contando la verdad, que eres inocente, porque necesita a un amigo. Lo necesita más que nada.

- Harry, te prometo que no traicioné a tus padres o asesiné a esa gente. - Dijo Black firmemente. - Remus siempre ha sido callado y reservado. Si hubiera habido alguna manera de convencerlo de que era inocente lo hubiera hecho en el mismo momento en que te rescaté de ese gordo seboso al que llamas tío. No sé si nadie te lo ha dicho, pero soy tu padrino, lo que hace que seas mi primera prioridad.

- ¿Primera prioridad? - Preguntó incrédulo. - ¿Eso es lo que era cuando mis padres fueron asesinados? Si tenía tanta prioridad entonces, ¿porque me dejaron con los Dursleys? ¿Porqué no me acogiste?

Black dejó escapar un suspiro y bajó la cabeza. - Lo intenté. - Estaba preparado para cogerte y criarte como hubieran querido James y Lily, pero Hagrid ya estaba allí contigo en sus brazos. Le pedí y le supliqué que me dejara llevarte conmigo pero se negó. Me dijo que Dumbledore ya lo había planeado todo. Fue después de perderte que fui a por Peter. Supuse que si no podía tenerte al menos podría vengarme por lo que le había pasado a tus padres. - Se pasó una mano por la cabeza mientras negaba. - Eso acabó siendo una de las peores cosas que he hecho en mi vida. - Dijo Black suavemente. - No solamente Peter escapó, sino que acabé en un sitio en el que nunca podría verte. No estaba pensando Harry. Ahora lo sé. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a pedir disculpas. No las merezco.

Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Alguien lo había querido acoger? ¿Todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le habían causado los Dursleys podía haberse evitado? Se masajeó las sienes para intentar quitarse el dolor de cabeza que le estaba viniendo. - ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? - Preguntó distante. - Me estás pidiendo que elija entre ti y entre la única persona en la que puedo confiar. No te conozco. Lo único que sé es que se suponía que tú eras la razón por la que no tengo padres, pero me rescataste de _ellos_. Es más fácil pensar contigo y en Midnight por separado que como una única persona.

- Sé que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti, Harry. - Dijo comprensivamente. - Y lo siento. Nunca quise que tu vida fuera tan difícil. No te pediré que des la espalda a Remus para ayudarme. Ni siquiera te pediré que me ayudes a parte de sacarme de estar jaula. Cogeré a Peter yo mismo para que pueda cometer el crimen por el que fui encarcelado.

Harry se levantó de golpe y miró a Black fríamente. - ¡Ya vuelves otra vez! - Dijo enfadado. - ¡Siempre pensando en ti! ¡Sobre lo que quieres! ¿Qué pasa sobre lo que _yo _quiero? ¿Sobre lo que _Remus_quiere? ¿Alguna vez has pensado en nosotros?

Black se sorprendió. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Harry? - Preguntó intentando calmar al chico.

Harry suspiró. - Pensaba que era obvio. - Dijo apretando los dientes. - Quiero una familia que no piense que soy un anormal. Quiero una casa donde sea bienvenido, no una molestia. Quiero saber que hay gente a quién le importo. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?

Hubo un largo silencio en el que ninguno de los dos se movió. Finalmente Black suspiró y se sentó, con la espalda apoyada en una pared de la celda. - No puedo prometerte que no lo mataré, Harry. - Dijo suavemente. - Nunca he sido una persona lógica en el momento de la verdad. Haré lo que pueda para demostrar mi inocencia para ti y Remus, pero tienes que dejarme salir de aquí para poder hacerlo. Te doy mi palabra de que no te haré daño.

Harry estaba entre la espada y la pared. - ¿Te das cuenta de que estoy poniendo mucha fe en esto? - Preguntó bajito y entonces miró a Black a los ojos. - Si traicionas mi confianza, te prometo que estarás suplicando por los Dementores cuando acabe contigo.

Black miró a Harry con una ceja levantada. - ¿De verdad? - Dijo. - No te ofendas Harry, pero es difícil de creer.

- Crecí con mi tío, ¿no? - Dijo fríamente. - Alucinarías de todo el dolor que uno puede causar antes de que la otra persona se desmaye

Black miró a Harry durante un largo rato antes de sonreír. - Estás mintiendo. - Dijo simplemente.

Harry tiró los hombros hacia delante y agachó la cabeza. Tenía que admitir que era difícil parecer intimidante con alguien que había sobrevivido a los Dementores durante doce años. - Si. - Admitió y volvió a mirar a Black. - Pero conozco a gente que no dudaría... como Hagrid.

Black levantó las manos en señal de rendirse. - Lo he pillado. - Dijo.

Sabiendo que el tiempo se le estaba acabando, Harry desbloqueó la celda y dejó salir a Black. Rápidamente volvió a transformarla en una piedra y cogió la capa de invisibilidad. Miró por última vez a Black antes de desaparecer debajo de la capa y volver al castillo. Solo podía rezar para que no hubiera cometido el peor error de su vida.

* * *

_**AN**__: Como siempre ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡150! No se cómo empezar a agradecéroslo. ¡Sois los mejores! Sin más, os dejo, ¡hasta la próxima! Disculpadme todos por la tardanza. _

ka13ms: _¡Gracias! Ya ves que la relación entre Sirius y Harry nada entre dos aguas. Ya se verá, Harry aún tiene que asumirlo todo. ¡A mi también me gusta la relación que hay entre ellos!_

SarissLovess: _¡Pues aún no le he pedido permiso al autor para traducir los demás! Per mi intención es ir traduciendo toda la serie. Tienes toda la razón con lo del inglés y el español. Es que no me los leí en español y no conozco los nombres y demás. Como ya he dicho en la nota de antes del capítulo, a no ser que alguien tenga algún inconveniente, los nombres propios y hechizos se quedarán en inglés. ¡Gracias! ¡Lo siento mucho por la tardanza! No me mateis…. *cara de súplica*_

ross snape: _¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Es muy duro para Harry. A ver qué pasa ahora con Sirius. Al fic ya no le queda mucho, así que no se tardará en saber _

asami-black:  _Prometo no tardarme tanto para el siguiente. ¡Lo prometo! ¡Gracias por seguir ahí con esa paciencia tan grande!_

Jaku: _¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ;)_

zarkan: _Madre mía.. ¡Que paciencia habéis tenido todos! ¡Muchas gracias por tus ánimos! Me ayudan mucho, de verdad._

Sayuri: _¡Muchísimas gracias! Como puedes ver Harry no se ha olvidado. Lo que está por ver es que hará ahora jeje._

lobita_black: _¡Gracias a ti por tus ánimos! Creo que todos adoramos a Remus. _

susigabi: _¡Muchas gracias! Voy traduciendo en cuanto tengo algún momento, que últimamente no son muchos ¡Siento mi tardanza! Me alegra de que te guste esta historia._

Kaito Hatake Uchiha: _¡A seguir comiendo! ¡Gracias por seguir ahí!_

yaneth black: _¡Muchas gracias! No he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar, pero he ido haciendo poco a poco. ¡Lo siento!_

francesca85: _Oh. ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Que hartón de lectura! Son muy monos esos dos. Remus es lo que Harry necesita ahora mismo y Remus lo único que tiene es a Harry._

jjaacckkyy:_ ¡Muchas gracias! No, nada de abandonarlo. Tranquilos, lentamente, pero va saliendo Me alegro de que te guste. Ya le falta poco,¡ así que a disfrutar!_

Dvaita: ¡_Bienvenida! Te agradezco mucho tu review. ¡Son los que me hacen seguir con la historia! Siento haber tardado tanto. Aquí tienes lo que ha pasado con Midnight, aunque no sé si te aclara muchas dudas jeje. Lo del Patronus de Harry es increíble. ¡Muchas gracias!_

UnmeiKuroi: _¡Muchas gracias! Estoy bien, estresada pero bien. No tengo perdón alguno por tardar tanto... lo se. El fic es estupendo. Yo traduzco como puedo, tampoco es que hable el inglés perfectamente, pero lo entiendo bastante bien. Eso sí, también recurro de vez en cuando a diccionarios jajaja. Gracias por tus ánimos._

Yuuki: _Odio a los Dursley, los odio, ¡Los ODIO! ¡LOS ODIO! Jajaja. Miraré lo de las peticiones, pero muchas gracias por prestar tu ayuda. Cualquier cosa te aviso. ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Te he dicho que odio a los Dursley?_

Alis: _¡Muchas gracias! Lo de actualizar pronto no ha podido ser. ¡Lo siento!_

N: _Si te consuela des de que has escrito no has tenido que esperar mucho jeje. No, en serio, perdón por la tardanza. Como ves Harry ya ha hablado con Sirius y espero que hayas encontrado interesante la conversación. Una pequeña aclaración, por si acaso no te has dado cuenta, este fic no es mío (ya me gustaría xD), es de ksomm814, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, así que el mérito de este fic no es mío. Si sabes inglés y/o te interesa puedes leerlo directamente allí. Por supuesto que puedes seguir pasando por este igualmente (siempre serás bien recibido xD), aunque lo leyeras allí, una crítica (constructivas, claro está) de mi traducción siempre sirve para aprender y mejorar. Y si no, pues lo traduzco para que este maravilloso fic lo pueda compartir más gente ¡Muchas gracias!_


	17. Sospechas confirmadas

_**AN**: ¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! ¡En primer lugar y como nota importante ya tengo correctora o como queráis llamarle! Aunque no va solo a 'corregir'. Pido disculpas a los que os habéis ofrecido. Sé que habéis sido unos cuantos. Pero me dijo que se había leído el fic en inglés y, aunque siempre es bueno tener una opinión de alguien que no sabe qué va a pasar o que no puede comparar, creo que era la mejor opción para intentar ser lo más fiel posible al autora. Es importante para mí expresar los mismos sentimientos, el mismo ambiente en las diferentes situaciones. Por lo tanto necesitaba una persona que me diga si voy o no por el mismo camino. Por supuesto que vuestras opiniones siguen siendo igual de importantes. Eso no cambia nada. _

_Las personas que os habéis ofrecido, lo siento en el alma. Espero que lo entendáis. ¡Os agradezco vuestro ofrecimiento!_

_Sin más os presento a la 'correctora': __GabysPotter.__ Su profile lo podeís encontrar en __.net/u/2500082/. ¡Os animo a pasar por su página! Así que ahora ya lo sabéis, el mérito no es solo mío._

**AN GabysPotter****:** _Hola! espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo._

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Sospechas confirmadas.**

Harry no supo cómo pasó el resto del fin de semana sin que nadie sospechara que tramaba algo. Raramente se le veía en la torre de Gryffindor y dormir le era extremadamente difícil. Cada vez que Harry cerraba los ojos se imaginaba a Scabbers atacándolo. Harry puso un par de hechizos protectores alrededor de su cama, pero eso no alivió sus preocupaciones. Sabía que estaba siendo paranoico, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿A cuántas ratas les faltaba solo un dedo como a Peter Pettigrew?

A medida que avanzaba la semana, la gente iba aprendiendo a mantenerse alejada de Hermione Granger. Parecía que la gran cantidad de trabajos y exámenes que tenía la estaban poniendo de muy mal humor. Draco Malfoy se convirtió en su victima. Cometió el error de hablar mal de Hagrid cuando Hermione estaba particularmente de mal humor, por lo que se ganó un puñetazo en la cara. Ella se ganó un castigo por parte de Hagrid, pero en la torre de Gryffindor fue una heroína.

Como prueba de que Hermione estaba estresada, faltó a la clase de Encantamientos un día y Harry y Ron la encontraron dormida en la Sala Común. El día para Hermione pasó de ir de mal en peor cuando contestó a la profesora Trelawney, ya que había vuelto a predecir la muerte de Harry, y salió de la clase. Como conclusión tanto Harry como Ron pensaron que Hermione había perdido la cabeza.

Más tarde por la noche, Harry tenía nuevamente problemas para dormir. Con la curiosidad corriéndole por las venas, Harry se fue hacia su baúl y sacó el mapa del Merodeador. Se suponía que en el mapa salía todo el mundo, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué no iría a demostrar si Scabbers era realmente Pettigrew? Valía la pena echar una ojeada, y a Harry no se le ocurría nada mejor en ese momento.

Cogió la varita y salió de la habitación mientras comprobaba que Crookshanks no estuviera por allí (no estaba). Poco a poco bajó a la Sala Común, la única luz que se veía provenía del fuego de la chimenea. Se fue hacía allí y tocó el mapa con la varita mientras murmuraba "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".

Una vez más un mapa de Hogwarts apareció en el pergamino. Acercándolo al fuego Harry observó atentamente cómo el profesor Dumbledore estaba despierto y se paseaba por los pasillos del tercer piso, Flich estaba paseando en el primer piso con su maldito gato, la señora Norris, y Peter Pettigrew se dirigía directamente hacia ellos.

¿QUÉ?

Miró más atentamente y Harry vio que en la etiqueta realmente ponía Peter Pettigrew. El dibujo se movía lentamente e iba de un lado para otro como si hubiera bebido demasiado. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Pettigrew estaba vivo? ¿Black había dicho la verdad? ¿El mundo mágico entero estaba acusando al hombre equivocado? ¿Cómo era posible?

No... El mapa está mintiendo. Tiene que ser eso.

Necesitando confirmar sus temores, Harry tocó con la varita el mapa diciendo "travesura realizada" y volvió corriendo a su habitación. Puso el mapa en su cama y corrió hacia la cama de Ron. Abrió las cortinas y dijo "Lumos" iluminando toda la habitación. Lo que vio le sorprendió.

Había sangre en las sabanas de la cama de Ron. No había mucha, pero si la suficiente como para notarlo. Asustado, Harry soltó la varita y cogió a Ron por los hombros. -¡Ron! - grito. - ¡Ron, despierta!

Ron se sentó de golpe y abrió los ojos, sorprendido por el brusco despertar. Miró a Harry confundido, observó la cara de alarma que tenía Harry. Su cabeza se despejó inmediatamente cuando miró hacia abajo y vio la sangre que había en sus sábanas. Ron pegó un grito y saltó de la cama, despertando a sus compañeros.

Neville, Dean y Seamus se levantaron de golpe y corrieron hacia Ron y Harry. La habitación se iluminó al instante, lo que les permitió a todos ver la sangre en las sabanas y la ropa de Ron. Neville y Dean salieron de la habitación a toda prisa para ir a buscar a la profesora McGonagall mientras Ron comprobaba que no tenía ninguna herida. Cuando no encontró nada, Ron dejó escapar un suspiro mientras Harry removía las sábanas.

- Eh... ¿Harry? - Ron preguntó confundido. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sin encontrar nada, Harry se giró hacia Ron preparándose para lo inevitable. _No puedo decirle la verdad, no se lo puedo decir a nadie._- Scabbers no está aquí.- Dijo dudoso. - Esto tiene que ser sangre suya.

Ron palideció mientras se sentaba sorprendido. - ¿Scabbers? - Preguntó. Poco a poco la sorpresa se convirtió en enfado. - ¡Es ese maldito gato! ¡Le dije que mantuviera a esa bestia controlada! Pero, ¿Me ha hecho caso? ¡No!

- ¡Señor Weasley! - Le riñó la profesora McGonagall desde la puerta. Entró i notó la sangre de las sábanas. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ron miró a Harry curioso antes de dirigir toda su atención a la profesora McGonagall. - Harry me despertó y vi la sangre. - Dijo mientras ponía su cara entre las manos. - ¡Scabbers no está!

La profesora McGonagall dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras se acercaba hacia el asustado estudiante y le puso una mano en el hombro. - Señor Weasley, ¿estás seguro que no estás herido? - Preguntó. Cuando Ron afirmó con la cabeza, miró a Harry quien inmediatamente le desvió la mirada. - Señor Longbottom, por favor, lleve al señor Weasley a ver a Madam Promfey, solo para asegurarnos. Señor Thomas y señor Finnegan, por favor, busquen a la rata del señor Weasley. Señor Potter, por favor, venga conmigo.

Harry se aguantó un gruñido mientras siguió a la profesora McGonagall fuera del dormitorio y de la torre de Gryffindor. Sabía lo que venía ahora y necesitaba pensar rápidamente algún motivo por haberse levantado a ver a Ron. _Bueno, estaba mirando el mapa del Merodeador y vi a Peter Pettigrew, quien he descubierto que esta vivo y haciéndose pasar por la rata de mi mejor amigo gracias a una conversación que he tenido con Sirius Black en el bosque. Si, eso sería perfecto. ¿Por qué no le cuentas de paso a la escuela entera que Sirius Black es inocente?_

Entraron en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, ninguno de los dos había ducho nada desde que había salido del dormitorio. Harry intentaba desesperadamente no parecer nervioso. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esta?

La profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta y se acercó a Harry. - ¿Estás bien, Harry? - Preguntó amablemente la profesora McGonagall. - Sabes que probablemente todo esto no tenga nada que ver con Sirius Black, ¿verdad?

Harry tuvo que aguantarse una mala contestación, afirmó con la cabeza mientras miraba a cualquier lugar menos a la cara de la profesora McGonagall. Esto tenía que ver absolutamente con Sirius Black, pero no de la manera que la profesora McGonagall creía. En parte, a Harry le conmocionó la preocupación de McGonagall, pero no pudo evitar pensar que sus sentimientos deberían estar más dirigidos a Ron, quien acababa de perder a su querida rata.

- ¿Harry? - Preguntó amablemente la profesora McGonagall y esperó a que finalmente Harry la mirara. - Encontrarán a Sirius Black. Te doy mi palabra.

Se mordió el labro inferior, y Harry se sorprendió deseando que Black fuera declarado inocente o al menos tuviera la oportunidad de hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Era extraño que en pocos días Harry hubiera pasado de odiar a Sirius Black a suplicar por él. _No, ¡no hagas esto! _Se riñó Harry a si mismo. _No pongas demasiadas esperanzas. ¡Puede que sea una trampa!_

La profesora McGonagall se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de Harry. - Harry, ¿quieres que llame al profesor Lupin? - Preguntó amablemente. - No deberías guardártelo todo.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Necesitaba pensar primero en qué le diría al profesor Lupin. Que Scabbers hubiera desaparecido lo cambiaba todo. Black necesitaba saber que la rata ya no estaba en la torre de Gryffindor y el profesor Lupin necesitaba saber lo que Harry había visto en el mapa. _Se va enfadar muchísimo conmigo. _- E... estoy bien. - Dijo Harry suavemente. - Solo estoy cansado. No he dormido bien...

La profesora McGonagall afirmó con la cabeza. - Si estás seguro. - Dijo esto sonando un poco escéptica, pero no insistió más en el tema. - Muy bien. Te llevaré de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor pero espero que hables con alguien sobre cómo te sientes.

Harry permaneció callado mientras seguía a la profesora McGonagall de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor. Hablaría con alguien cuando se le ocurriera algo. Entró y Harry vio a Hermione sentada en la sala común con lágrimas en sus ojos. _Parece que Ron me ha ganado._Dio las buenas noches a la profesora McGonagall y se acercó a Hermione.

Hermione inmediatamente se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a llorar. - ¡No ha sido Crookshanks, lo juro! - Dijo. - ¡Ha estado en mi habitación toda la noche! ¡No... No sé lo que le ha pasado a Scabbers! ¡Lo prometo!

Harry no podía hacer nada más que abrazarla hasta que se calmara. Miró a su alrededor y al ver que estaban solos sujetó a Hermione más fuerte. Si había alguien en quien podía confiar era ella. - Hermione, te creo. - Dijo suavemente. - Escucha, creo que Scabbers está vivo. Creo que fue él quien lo hizo.

Hermione miró a Harry completamente confundida. - Pero... no es posible. - Dijo. - Harry, creo que sobrevaloras demasiado a Scabbers. Las ratas no piensan como nosotros. No 'fingen' sus muertes.

Mirándola a los ojos Harry cabeceó. - Tienes razón. - Dijo. - Pero Scabbers no es una rata. Piénsalo bien Hermione. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Scabbers con los Weasley? Más que ninguna rata _normal_se supone que debería vivir. ¿Por qué crees que a Crookshanks no le gusta Scabbers? Sabe que algo pasa. Hay demasiadas cosas para poder ignorarlo.

Hermione miró a Harry con curiosidad. - ¿Quién eres tu y dónde está Harry? - Preguntó. - El Harry que conozco no hubiera encajado las piezas.

Harry se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué puedo decir? - Dijo con una sonrisa. - He tenido mucho tiempo. Aún no tengo ninguna prueba. ¿Crees que me estoy agarrando a un clavo suelto?

- Un poco. - Dijo Hermione honestamente. - Pero tienes razón. Recuerdo que Ron mencionó que Scabbers parecía muy enfermo cuando estábamos en Diagon Alley. El encargado del zoo mágico dijo que las ratas normalmente viven tres años. Scabbers ha vivido mucho más que eso. El problema es, ¿qué podemos hacer ahora? Scabbers no está.

Harry lo pensó un momento antes de dejar escapar un suspiro. - No podemos decírselo a Dumbledore o a McGonagall. - Dijo. - Hablaré con el profesor Lupin. Él y yo nos debemos una 'charla' igualmente.

A Harry y Hermione les llevó casi un día entero convencer a Ron que Crookshanks no había tenido nada que ver con la _muerte_de Scabbers. Ron aún estaba molesto, así que Harry y Hermione no le dijeron nada a Ron sobre las sospechas de Harry. Hermione confirmó, según su búsqueda, que no había ningún Animago registrado como rata, pero al mirar la lista Harry notó que tampoco había ningún ciervo ni ningún gran perro negro registrado. Por supuesto que Harry se guardó eso para él. No iba a admitir a Hermione que había hablado cara a cara con Sirius Black.

* * *

Después de la última clase de Defensa de la semana, Harry miró a Hermione y cabeceó. Ella lo entendió y le cabeceó de vuelta antes de coger a Ron y empujarlo fuera de la clase, dejando a Harry solo con el profesor Lupin. Respirando profundamente, Harry se acercó a su joven profesor, quien estaba cogiendo sus cosas ignorando que no estaba solo.

Aún tenía la oportunidad de retirarse, lo que Harry estaba considerando seriamente. Sabía que esto le iba a molestar. Estaba preparado para que el profesor Lupin lo llamara mentiroso, pero necesitaba saberlo. Esto era lo único que se le ocurría a Harry para confirmar o desmentir las acusaciones de Black. El profesor Lupin había ayudado a crear el mapa de Merodeador, ¿a quién preguntar mejor que a uno de los creadores?

- Eh... ¿profesor? - Dijo en voz baja, causando que el profesor Lupin se girara rápidamente. - ¿Podemos hablar?

El profesor Lupin miró a Harry durante un minuto y se apoyó en el escritorio. - Si, supongo que hace tiempo que deberíamos haberlo hecho. - Dijo y sacó su varita. Con un movimiento, cerró la puerta y la bloqueó. - Será mejor que te sientes, Harry.

Harry le hizo caso mientras el profesor Lupin cogía una silla y la situaba de tal manera que estuvieran sentados uno enfrente del otro. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un par de minutos. Harry sabía lo que _tenía _que decir, pero encontrar la manera de decirlo de repente fue muy difícil. Había tanto por decir que Harry no sabía por dónde empezar.

- Harry, lo que voy a decirte no va a ser fácil, pero por favor, escúchame. - Dijo Lupin rompiendo el silencio. Juntó sus manos y se incorporó un poco sin dejar de mirar a Harry. - Te dije que tu padre se convirtió en Animago para ayudarme con mi condición, lo que es verdad, pero no fue el único. Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew también lo hicieron. Peter se convertía en rata y Black... bueno... Black se transformaba en un perro negro que se parecía al Grim. - Lupin se incorporó y tocó la mano de Harry. - Harry, tengo razones para creer que Black y Midnight son la misma persona.

Hubo otro silencio. Si el profesor Lupin esperaba que empezara a gritar iba a decepcionarlo. - Lo sé. - Dijo Harry en voz baja.

Los ojos del profesor Lupin se abrieron de golpe. - ¿Qué? - Preguntó sorprendido. - ¿Lo sabes? ¿C...cómo? Nunca se lo dijimos a nadie.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y agachó la cabeza. - Midnight era el único que sabía dónde escondía mi varita. - Admitió. - Cuando el profesor Dumbledore dijo que Black había usado mi varita... era la única manera. Nadie, ni siquiera los Dursley, conocían mi lugar secreto. Midnight estaba en mi habitación cuando saqué mis deberes una noche y vio... todo allí. Supuse que como era un perro no importaba. Nunca pensé...

Lupin puso su cara entre las manos mientras miraba a la mesa. - ¿Porqué no has dicho nada? - Preguntó suavemente.

- ¿Y tu? - Le respondió Harry.

El profesor Lupin miró a Harry, abrumado. - La forma en que hablabas sobre Midnight. - Dijo. - Podía ver cómo te preocupabas por el perro. No iba a destrozar eso diciéndote la verdad. Ya estabas sufriendo demasiado y quería protegerte de más dolores de cabeza. Si hubiera sabido que lo sabías hubiera intentado ayudarte a superarlo.

Harry miró hacia otro lado. Honestamente, hubiera sido más fácil si no hubiera sabido la verdad sobre Midnight. - Lo sé. - Dijo. - Pero estaba avergonzado. Confié en un perro perdido mi vida sin pensármelo dos veces. Esa semana olvidé que en este mundo la gente puede convertirse en animales. Midnight no me veía como todos los demás. No me veía como el niño-que-vivió o un anormal. Para él, era normal.

- Harry, no puedo explicarte el porqué Black hizo lo que hizo. - Dijo amablemente el profesor Lupin. - No sé porqué estuvo allí contigo e intentó protegerte de tu tío. Hasta su comportamiento en Halloween es peculiar. Desearía tener todas las respuestas, pero no las tengo. Ni Dumbledore entiende las acciones de Black. No es propio de él sentarse a esperar.

Mordiéndose su labio inferior, Harry se preparó para los gritos que iban a venir. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que podía pasar. ¿Y si el profesor Lupin se enfadaba? ¿Y si Lupin ya no quería ser más su tutor? Apartó ese pensamiento, cerró los ojos y rezó para que eso no sucediera. - ¿Y si hubo alguien más? - Preguntó nervioso.

Lupin miró a Harry sospechoso. - ¿Como quién? - Preguntó lentamente.

Lentamente, Harry cogió su mochila y sacó el pergamino blanco que escondía el mapa del Merodeador. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Harry tenía la varita en la mano y tocó con ella el pergamino mientras lo ponía en la mesa. - Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. - Dijo y vio como el mapa de Merodeador aparecía. - Tú has ayudado a hacer esto, ¿verdad? Fuiste uno de ellos... como mi padre.

El profesor Lupin se frotó la frente. - ¿De dónde lo has sacado, Harry? - Dijo. - Creo recordar que Filch lo confiscó hace unos cuantos años.

- Fred y George. - Dijo Harry nervioso. - Pensaron que podía utilizarlo para escaparme a Hogsmeade... cosa que no he hecho. No.. no podía utilizarlo así. Era de mi padre y tenía demasiado miedo de los Dementores.

Lupin cabeceó. - Lo entiendo. - Dijo tranquilo. - Y te creo. Puedo asumir que lo has tenido desde hace un tiempo. ¿Por qué me lo enseñas ahora?

Harry respiró profundamente antes de continuar. Hasta ahora el profesor Lupin se lo había tomado mejor de lo que había esperado. - Ne...necesito saber todo sobre él. - Dijo rápidamente. - ¿La gente que sale en el mapa realmente está allí o puede mentir? Dijiste que los Merodeadores eran unos bromistas, por lo que no sabía si era una especie de broma en la que aparecía gente que en realidad no estaba allí.

- El mapa nunca miente, Harry. - Dijo Lupin con precaución. - ¿Porqué lo cuestionas? ¿A quién viste?

- A Peter Pettigrew.

El profesor Lupin miró a Harry antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y enterrar su cara entre las manos. Estaba claro que Lupin estaba intentando desesperadamente mantener sus emociones bajo control, lo que hizo que Harry se sintiera aún más incómodo. Preferiría que el profesor Lupin le gritara para saber lo que su tutor estaba pensando. No sabía si Lupin estaba enfadado, decepcionado o simplemente en estado de shock.

- ¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó con voz calmada y baja. - ¿Estás completamente seguro que viste a Peter en el mapa?

Harry afirmó con la cabeza. - Fue la noche en la que Scabbers... eh... desapareció. - Dijo incómodo y miró hacia otro lado. - Él es la rata de Ron. Cuando me contaste que mi padre era un Animago y como Black también era un Animago... bueno... yo... No sabía ya qué pensar. Hay algo más, pero... no... no puedo decírtelo. Te enfadarás. Me odiarás.

Lupin se acercó a Harry y se agachó a su lado mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro. - Harry, escúchame. - Dijo amablemente. - Nunca podría odiarte. Te prometo que sea lo que sea podremos solucionarlo juntos, pero tienes que decírmelo. Puedo ayudarte, cachorro. Eso es lo que hacen las familias. Se ayudan los unos a los otros. Sé que te he ocultado cosas, pero solo estaba intentando protegerte. Te prometo que digas lo que digas se quedará entre nosotros.

Harry sacudió la cabeza lentamente e ignoró las lágrimas que le empezaban a caer. No quería hacer enfadar al profesor Lupin, pero no podía callárselo más. Era demasiado difícil. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que estaba haciendo lo correcto. - Yo... salí del castillo. - Admitió. - El fin de semana pasado, cuando cancelaste nuestra clase. Fui... fui al bosque.

- Ok. - Dijo el profesor Lupin pacientemente. - ¿Porqué fuiste a allí? Por lo que he oído tú mejor que nadie conoces los peligros del bosque.

Harry cerró los ojos mientras le caían más lágrimas. Ahora no había vuelta atrás. - Fui... fui allí por... porque allí era donde Mid... Midnight me estaba esperando. - Dijo con la voz temblorosa. - Vi... Lo vi esa noche después de los entrenamientos y le pedí que fuera allí. Tenía que saber porqué, porque traicionó a mis padres y porqué me ayudó. No tenía sentido. ¿Por qué alguien que me quería muerto me rescató de mi tío?

- Entonces, ¿Black voluntariamente fue al bosque y simplemente te esperó allí? - Lupin preguntó incrédulo. - Harry, ¿te das cuenta que te has puesto en grave peligro?

Harry cabeceó. - Él no sabía que yo sabía que era Black. - Continuó. - Cuando vi a Midnight en el bosque, lo aturdí, transfiguré una piedra en una celda y lo metí dentro. Sabía que Midnight no me haría daño, pero no sabía qué haría Black. Lo desperté y... hablamos.

El profesor Lupin se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras se levantaba. - ¿Qué dijo? – Preguntó renuentemente.

- Dijo que él no era el Guardián Secreto. - Respondió en voz baja y con la cabeza agachada. - Dijo que fue Peter. Black era supuestamente el anzuelo. - Harry se masajeó el cuello. - Me dijo que Pettigrew era un Animago y que era una rata. Me dijo que Peter era realmente la rata de Ron, Scabbers. Me dijo que en Halloween iba a por Scabbers. Fue eso de lo que me advirtió.

Lupin se apoyó en el escritorio y cruzó los brazos mientras miraba al joven inquieto. - Harry, no sé si debería estar muy enfadado contigo por ponerte en grave peligro o muy orgulloso de ti por haberlo conseguido. - Dijo. - ¿En qué estabas pensando al salir fuera solo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieran venido los Dementores? ¿Y te dijo que la rata de Ron era Pettigrew?

Harry cabeceó lentamente. - Lo siento. - Dijo en voz baja. - Sé que he roto las normas, pero te prometo que no lo estoy ayudando. No podría hacerte esto. No podía traicionar a la única familia que conozco.

El profesor Lupin dejó escapar un suspiro mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Harry y le daba un apretón. - Desearía que me lo hubieras contado antes de que arriesgaras tu vida de esta manera. - Dijo. - Pero no puedo criticarte por ocultarme cosas porque yo te he hecho lo mismo. A partir de ahora, vamos a ser honestos el uno con el otro. Encontraremos cómo solucionar lo de Sirius Black... juntos.

Extremadamente aliviado, Harry abrazó a Lupin por la cintura y sintió como su tutor le devolvía el abrazo. El profesor Lupin no le odiaba. Harry sabía que le costaría mucho trabajo acostumbrarse a ser completamente honesto con un adulto, pero estaba preparado para hacer ese esfuerzo. Trabajarían juntos para descubrir la verdad sobre lo que había pasado. Los dos sabían que no podían seguir adelante hasta que hubieran dejado atrás su pasado, un pasado que consistía en Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

_AN: Y ahora como siempre vamos por los reviews. No se cómo agradeceros vuestros ánimos:_

**zarkan****:** _¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Lo he actualizado lo más rápido que he podido. Espero que te guste._

**Sayuri: **_Seguimos sin saber nada de Sirius. Pero espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Ya queda poco, así que no tendrás que esperar mucho. ¡Muchas gracias!_

**ka13ms****: **_¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! No, ya dije que no lo abandonaría. Aunque a veces vaya muy agobiada y tarde en actualizar, siempre tengo presente el fic y a vosotros. Esperemos que la charla con Remus le haya ayudado a aclararse. Además, ahora tendrá ayuda._

**chanita23****:**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Harry ya tiene una familia con Remus, aunque este no pueda ser su tutor durante mucho tiempo. Per si, esperemos que también consiga a Sirius._

**Smithback****:** _¡Gracias a vosotros por vuestros reviews! Espero que te siga gustando._

**Princesa Vampirica****; **_No son para nada molestias. Me encanta el fic, la autora hizo un magnífico trabajo. Simplemente quería que la gente pudiera disfrutarlo también. ¡Muchas gracias a ti por tu review! Me dais muchos ánimos. Me intento esforzar al máximo. _

**ross snape****; **_Se lo haré saber a la autora, no te preocupes. Cuando le pida permiso (que no falta mucho) para seguir traduciendo la siguiente parte le haré llegar todo vuestro apoyo. Qué pasará con Sirius tendrás que esperar un poco más para saberlo, lo siento. Hehehe. ¡Muchas gracias! Besos._

**susigabi****;** ¡_Graciaaas! Si, os hice esperar. Espero que me podáis perdonar, ¿porfaaaa?. Aquí tenéis el siguiente. He intentado ir lo más rápido posible._

**jaume80****: **_¡Muchas gracias y bienvenido! Espero que la estés disfrutando._

**Lily Black**: _No te preocupes, que no se me ha ocurrido. Seguiré traduciendo. Aunque a veces no tenga mucho tiempo y os pida una paciencia enorme. ¡Muchas gracias por tus ánimos! Espero que te guste el final, que ya nos vamos acercando… hehehe._

**Wanda-Marie840;** _¡Hola de nuevo, entonces! Espero que esta vez no te hayas distraído. Hehehe. Lo siento mucho, no conozco ni esa historia ni a la autora. Lo de Harry/Remus es solo amor padre-hijo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y tus ánimos!_

**Wanda-Marie840****; **_Sí, he vuelto. . ¡Gracias a ti por la cálida bienvenida! ¡Y gracias a ti por tus ánimos!Se agradecen muchísimo. Si, yo creo que con todo lo que había pasado Hagrid solo se dedicó a cumplir las órdenes de Dumbledore. ¡Nos vemos!_

**kat basted; **_¡Hola de nuevo! Si, he actualizado lo más pronto posible. Me alegro que te guste cómo está quedando. ¡Muchas gracias!_

Kaito Hatake Uchiha _¡Muchas gracias! ¡Disfrutalo!_


End file.
